Destinados a un amor eterno
by Ale GW
Summary: Cuando amas crees que es para siempre.. pero de verdad así es? la historia de Ron y Hermione después de la Batalla Dejen reviews! pleasee!
1. Fortaleciendo lazos

FORTALECIENDO LAZOS

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la oficina del director y subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando llegaron había un silencio sepulcral a diferencia de otras partes del castillo como el Gran comedor, observaron que nadie en la sala común, eso hacia muy feliz a Harry ya que estaba muy ajetreado con todos los acontecimientos y no quería ver a nadie pero eso no significaba que no tuviera hambre, en instantes mando llamar a Kreacher y le pidió el sandwich que deseaba desde hace rato, volteo hacia sus amigos y vio que estaban muy juntos y llevaban las manos entrelazadas eso era algo que ya no le sorprendía, en eso salió de sus pensamientos y les pregunto si deseaban algo, Hermione negó con la cabeza pues ya había tomado algo en el Gran Comedor en cambio Ron pidió no 1 sino 3 sandwiches, Hermione volteo y negó una vez más con la cabeza y le dijo a Ron

-Tu no cambias verdad y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué? contesto con cara de ¿que tiene?…. ¡tengo hambre!

Los tres rieron y Kreacher desapareció con un CRACK!.

Los 3 subieron a los dormitorios, dejaron a Hermione en su cuarto y luego Harry y Ron entraron al suyo.

Harry se dejo caer en su antigua cama con todo y ropa, estaba agotado y aunque no era muy de su agrado esperaría a que apareciera Kreacher para que le quitara al menos los zapatos, ya no podía ni con su alma.

En cambio Ron todavía tenia un poco de fuerzas y se estaba alistando para entrar en su respectiva cama cuando apareció el viejo elfo con la comida.

Ron se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto comer a Harry de tal manera, una vez que Harry termino de comer y Kreacher le quitara los zapatos y todo lo que pudiera incomodarlo cayo rendido sobre su almohada, en eso se oyó un TOC TOC en la puerta pero antes de de alguien pudiera decir "pase" en este caso Ron ya que era el único despierto se abrió la puerta y una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado entro

-¿Harry?¿Ron?…¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro linda ¿Qué pasa?…pero shhhh y puso un dedo sobre su boca Harry ya esta dormido.

Ante estas tiernas palabras Hermione se sonrojo un poco, Ron se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano

-¿Pasa algo? pregunto el pelirrojo

-Pues… es que… Hermione bajo la mirada… me he acostumbrado mucho a ustedes dos (en realidad lo que quería decir era a TI pero no se atrevió) y en mi cuarto no hay nadie… ¿Podría dormir con ustedes?… solo por hoy, de verdad no quiero estar sola y fue ahí cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta ternura que sintió que las piernas se le doblaban.

Ron sonrió pícaramente

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte contesto, tomo su varita y e hizo un hechizo expansible a su cama en segundos se hizo un poco más grande para que cupieran los dos, eso no se lo esperaba la chica, pero le gusto la idea de dormir junto a el, Ron volvió a tomarla de la mano y caminaron hacia la cama, se acostaron sin decir nada, después el la abrazo por detrás y en un instante estaban dormidos.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que el trío había desaparecido para ir a dormir y desde lo ocurrido con Fred la Señora Weasley no quería dejar de saber donde estaban todos sus hijos.

Ya había ubicado a Bill que estaba junto a su padre preparando los tributos para su hermano y todos los caídos durante la batalla, Percy estaba con Kignsley poniendo en orden todo lo relacionado con el ministerio, si querían un buen comienzo sin el señor tenebroso debían de tener todo en orden desde ahora.

Mientras tanto Charlie en compañía de algunos maestros estaban organizando alumnos, padres y amigos para la limpieza y reconstrucción del castillo, George no dejaba ni un instante a su hermano gemelo, no quería despegarse de el hasta que fuera necesario.

Ginny nunca había dejado de esta a su lado, pero… aún le faltaba un Weasley.

Molly empezó a preocuparse por su hijo varón más pequeño porque no lo hallaba por ningún lado, estaba a punto de desquiciares y Ginny le decía

-Mamá ¡Calmate! seguro esta con Harry y Hermione, ¿A caso no te haz dado cuenta que ninguno de los 3 esta?

-¡OHHH por MERLÍN! ¿Y si regreso por ellos?

-Mamá, tranquila

-Mi bebé, ¡Mi Ron!, mi niño.

-Molly calma, deben de haber ido a un lugar más tranquilo, sin tanta gente dijo el Señor Weasley que se había acercado al ver a su esposa al borde del colapso.

-Ginny ve a ver si están en la torre de Gryffindor, le ordeno su padre mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Claro papá en seguida voy, mientras más lejos de la locura de mamá esté mejor dijo en un susurro.

La pelirroja salió del Gran Comedor y llegó a la torre, subió a los dormitorios, primero a los de las chicas y como no encontró a nadie fue al cuarto de su hermano y su novio, cuando abrió la puerta se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Harry dormir tan tranquilo y a Ron junto a Hermione, salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos pero no sirvió de nada porque la señora Weasley paso gritando por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Ron, Ronald, Ron, mi niño, mi Ron

-Shhh mamá están dormidos dijo Ginny

Pero era tarde, Ron y Harry habían despertado, el pelirrojo acomodó suavemente a Hermione mientras miraba a su amigo y este solo reía.

En eso la Señora Weasley entró como loca al dormitorio y cuando vio a Ron en el filo izquierdo de la cama con ademan de que se iba a parar se le abalanzo y no dejo de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Ron estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado por la actitud de su madre.

-Mamá tranquila estoy bien, solo queríamos dormir dijo Ron cuando su madre lo dejo respirar.

-Pues debiste haberme avisado! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! pensé lo peor.

Y entre tanto ruido Hermione despertó y estaba feliz de ver al chico pelirrojo con su madre.

-Oh mi niño, mi Ron, estoy tan orgullosa de ti

-¿De ver-verdad? pregunto el ojiazul

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, siempre lo he estado.

Ron bajo la mirada y la Señora Weasley le levanto la cara y le preguntó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que nunca me habías dicho que estas orgullosa de mi

-¡Ron Weasley!, he estado, estoy y siempre escuchalo bien SIEMPRE estaré orgullosa de ti, ¡Eres mi hijo!

-¿ Y estarías orgullosa de mi aunque no me hubiera hecho amigo de Harry Potter? dijo Ro con un hilo de voz y los ojos medio llorosos.

-¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! estoy orgullosa de ti por lo que eres, no por quienes son tus amigos, estaría igualmente orgullosa de ti aunque no fueras amigo de Harry, no fueras prefecto de Gryffindor y aunque no estuvieras en el equipo de Quidditch.

Estoy orgullosa de ti porque eres mi hijo, ¡Eres muy valioso! y te amo.

-Y yo a ti mamá, Ron ya estaba muy colorado y abrazaba a su madre que lloraba.

Por otro lado Hermione miraba tan bello cuadro y amaba cuando Ron sacaba su lado sensible.

-¡Te quiero mi niño!

-Molly fijare bien ya no es un niño, se aventuro a decir el señor Weasley.

La señora suspiro.

-Si ya lo se Arthur, pero el siempre será mi niño, el más chiquito, pero ahora lo veo… y a crecido, se acerco más a su hijo y lo abrazo de nuevo luego lo tomo de la cara y le dijo ya creciste… y muy apuesto por cierto y miro de reojo a Hermione y volvió a poner los ojos en Ron.

Era un momento muy emotivo, Harry pensaba que desearía que su madre estuviera ahí para decirle eso que la Señora Weasley le decía a Ron, mientras tanto Hermione tenia los ojos vidriosos por acordarse de sus padres.

El señor Weasley miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya es hora de alistarnos para bajar, dijo serio pero conciso.

No tuvo que aclarar para que tenían que bajar, todos sabían que era para los funerales.

Ginny y Hermione fueron las primeras en irse, detrás de ellas salieron los señores Weasley y dejaron a Harry y Ron solos.

Harry se sentía culpable de la muerte de Fred y Ron lo sabia, pero eso se le acerco y lo abrazo, Harry lo necesitaba.

-No fue tu culpa, ya te lo había dicho esto era mucho más grande que tu amigo, no seas tan ególatra, esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo hilarante y le sonrió.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?,¿Tu familia podrá?le preguntó Harry

-Es muy doloroso todo lo que ha pasado ,pero todos sabíamos que habría perdidas, tanto Fred,Tonks y Lupin lo sabían y lo hicieron con gusto porque de hoy en adelante todo será diferente, será MEJOR.

-¡GRACIAS! dijo muy bajo Harry, eran las palabras de animo que necesitaba, y eran aun más valiosas porque las recibía de su amigo… su hermano.

-OK OK, Ron concluyó, es hora de arreglarnos.

Hermione apareció con un vestido negro a la rodilla, medias y una coleta de lado baja.

-Hola chicos, ¿Ya están listos?, es hora de bajar… Harry, Ginny está sola allá abajo, creo que deberías ir con ella, se vieron por unos momentos y Harry se acerco a la castaña, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y al oído le dijo.. te quiero, gracias, ella solo sonrió y el rojiverde salió de la habitación.

La chica ya había dado media vuelta cuando una mano la detuvo he hizo que volteara y se recargara sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Hermione, gracias, le dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué?

-Pse le acerco demasiado sus caras están a escasos centímetros, por ser valiente algo que yo no fui y atreverte a hacer esto, ahora fue el quien la beso en los labios, le puso una mano en la cintura y la acerco más hacía el y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, fue un beso lento y tierno pero lleno de amor.

-Hermione te quiero.

La castaña siempre había soñado que esas palabras salieran de los labios de Ron, pero jamás creyó oirlas, empezó a llorar por felicidad, por tristeza, por todo, Ron la acercó a su pecho y la abrazo.

-Ron también te quiero.

El pelirrojo no espero más y volvió a besarla mientras quitaba los rasgos de lagrimas de su rostro.

-Es mejor que bajemos, sino mamá vendrá a gritarnos que ya es tarde y comenzó a imitar a su madre.


	2. Los heroes

LOS HEROES

Era tradición que solo a los directores de Hogwarts los sepultaran en el castillo pero ante los acontecimientos todos los que fallecieron durante la batalla serían sepultados en el, ya que fallecieron de una manera heroica, defendiendo su colegio y la paz en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

Obviamente los cadáveres de los mortifagos serían enviados al cementerio de Azkaban lejos de los HEROES.

Ya habían enterrado a varia gente, hubo familias que quisieron algo sencillo e intimo, eso hizo que todo fuera un poco más rápido.

Llego el momento de Fred, toda la familia Weasley estaba presente en el último adiós de uno de sus integrantes, el señor Weasley dio un decurso muy emotivo, la gente aplaudía y en algunos casos reían ya que Fred siempre odio la tristeza y ese acto era un buen tributo para el gemelo Weasley.

Ya cuando estaban a punto de bajar a Fred la familia Weasley se acerco mientras Hermione y Harry miraban. Ron abrazo a Ginny y a su madre, la señora Weasley a George llegó el señor Weasley y se les unió en ese abrazo grupal, en segundos los demás Weasley estaban ahí, una de las familias más ricas en amor, estaba pasando por el peor momento.

Al final George concluyó con un "HASTA LUEGO HERMANO", porque no te haz librado de mi, cuando llegue mi turno te buscare y nunca volverás a escaparte de mi.

Después de esto siguieron con Lupin y Tonks, esta vez fue Kingsley quien dio el discurso y igual manera la gente aplaudía.

Harry caminó hacia ellos y les dijo por ultima vez… No se preocupen yo cuidare de Teddy… Lo Prometo.

Andromeda le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza y le dijo a Harry, ellos lo saben, como también saben que yo siempre estaré cuidando de el.


	3. Juntos hasta el final

JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL

Habían pasado varios meses desde los fatales sucesos y aún no terminaban de reconstruir Hogwarts pero ya faltaba poco, todos habían puesto su mejor esfuerzo para terminar antes de que el próximo curso escolar iniciara, hasta los Malfoy estaban colaborando, hicieron un trato con Kingsley de servir a la comunidad por 17 años a cambio de no ir a Azkaban, tenían una segunda oportunidad y no iban a desaprovecharla.

Todos los Weasley así como todos los habitantes de Hogwarts ya sabían que Ron y Hermione tenían una relación porque nunca se separaban era como si uno fuera la sombra del otro y de vez en cuando los veían tomados de la mano o besandose cuando la pareja creía que nadie los veía. La señora Weasley estaba feliz por ellos, era como una luz en un obscuro túnel.

Una noche Hermione bajo a la sala común, se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea y abrió el libro que tenia en las manos, dentro de este había una hoja suelta a la que la chica no dejaba de tocar suavemente, en eso empezó a caer una lagrima por su mejilla, subió las piernas al sofá y las abrazo, había tenido mementos como ese desde hace días pero nadie lo sabia. Hermione tenía muy claro que ya era hora, de pronto cayeron más lagrimas por su rostro y una mano grande pero amable las retiro.

-Ron dijo la chica al ver que era el quien le secaba las lagrimas y ahora la abrazaba dulcemente.

-¿Los extrañas mucho,verdad?preguntó el chico pelirrojo de ojos azules como el cielo al ver que no era una hoja suelta del libro lo que Hermione veía sino una foro de sus padres.

-Si Ron… y creo que ya es hora de ir a buscarlos… tengo que ir.

-Nena creo que sería más fácil si le pidieras ayuda al ministerio, ellos los enconarían y tendrías que irte.

-No quiero meter al ministerio en esto, yo los mande para allá y yo los buscaré, use magia muy antigua y solo yo puedo romper ese hechizo para que así ellos vuelan a recordar que tienen una hija… que me tienen a mi, Hermione seguía llorando, a demás si no logro que recobren la memoria el ministerio lo único que haría seria recluirlos en San Mungo. No quiero eso para ellos, si no llegarán a recordar prefiero que se queden en Australia creyendo que son Wendell y Monica Wilkins, finalizo la chica secandose la nariz que ahora era roja. Las cosas ya están casi terminadas por aquí, es momento de ir por ellos.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que te vas?le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hubo un gran silencio… mañana… antes de irme

-¡¿Te vas MAÑANA?

Hermione vio asombro, enojo y tristeza en los ojos de Ron.

-Si Ron ya tengo todo listo y volteo a ver una bolsita de cuentas que estaba sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Oh! ya veo, bueno creo que si te vas mañana será mejor que descanses, te dejo, la beso y vio como se marchaba el chico que ella tanto quería.

Hermione se entristeció ante la actitud del pelirrojo, pero no se lo reprochaba ella nunca le pediría que dejara a su familia para que la acompañara a buscar a sus padres, aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado que Ron se hubiera ofrecido en acompañarla en ese viaje.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto sin ganas ya que casi no había dormido, se arreglo y salió del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar la escalera de caracol, y a dos escalones de la sala común se quedó helada, no sabía que pensar ante lo que veía.

Había un gran baúl en frente de ella con las iniciales R.W., luego vio una silueta contra la pared y dijo:

-Me preguntaba si podrías meter mis pertenencias en tu bolsa esa sin fondo y Ron salió de la obscuridad con una gran sonrisa, caminó hacia Hermione y cuando llegó a ella la tomó por la cintura y como aun estaba en la escalera estaban casi a la misma altura. La chica también sonrió pero con tristeza dijo

-No puedes dejar a tu familia

-Shh… no digas eso, contesto el chico de ojos azules mientras le ponía un dedo sobre la boca, ellos ya lo saben y están de acuerdo en que vaya contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, no habrás creído que dejaría ir sola a mi novia a otro continente, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

-¿Tú novia?…. No sabía que tenias una.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que el chico hablaba de ella y se sintió en las nubes al saber que él ya le daba el título de SU NOVIA, pero le deseaba que se lo pidiera directamente, así cuando sus hijos (de verdad se imaginaba tener hijos con Ron en un futuro) le preguntaran como se le declaro su padre ella pudiera contar una historia linda y no contarles un "tan solo nos besamos y empezamos a salir", eso era cero romántico.

En segundos Ron se separo de ella y puso cara de sorprendido, jamás espero esas palabras de Hermione y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que nunca le pidió que fuera su novia y de inmediato le vino a la mente uno de los capítulos del libro que le habían regalado sus hermanos en su cumpleaños #17

**"Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja"**

_Capitulo 10_

_"Pidele que sea tu novia"_

_No lo des por hecho, a una bruja siempre le gusta que el mago _

_le déclare su amor…_

_Puede ser con flores, chocolates,dulces o algún animal de peluche._

_También si lo quieres hacer un poco más formal podrías regalarle un _

_collar o una pulsera, algo lindo, algo ROMANTICO._

_Ella nunca tomará el titulo de NOVIA hasta que el mago se lo proponga._

Entonces el pelirrojo habló después de haberse en sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Si es cierto no tendrías que saber quién es mi novia… puesto que ni ella sabe que lo es, porque como he sido tan estúpido no se lo he pedido… bueno al menos espero que cuando se lo pida me diga que si ya que la adoro y no sabría que hacer si me rechaza.

Ron hizo que Hermione se derritiera ante tales palabras, era lo más dulce que había escuchado del chico.

-Ok volvió a decir el pelirrojo, Entonces Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Quisieras ser la novia de un tonto, desordenado, flojo y testarudo chico como yo?, he hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas blancas y dentro de este había 7 pequeñas rosas color rosa y 4 grandes rosas rojas.

-Hermione… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La castaña se le echó al cuello, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y le plantó un beso en la boca, se separo un poco de el y Ron preguntó

-¿Eso es un si?

-Si Ron, SI quiero ser tu novia y lo volvió a besar.

-Hermione… ¡Te AMO!

Era la primera vez que le decían Te amo, la chica no cabía de felicidad.

-¿Me amas? realmente me amas.

-Nena Te amo, te amo… te amo y quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

-¿Es una promesa? dijo su novia.

-Si mi amor, lo prometo… prometo que de hoy en adelante estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Después de estas palabras Ron bajo a Hermione y se sentó sobre el segundo escalón y de inmediato hizo que su novia se sentará sobre su regazo y le entregó el ramo de rosas que minutos antes había hecho aparecer y le dijo:

-Estás son para mi novia, ellas representan mi amor por ti, las 7 rosas son los 7 años que haz tenido que soportarme como amigo

-Un excelente amigo, algo molesto en ciertas ocasiones pero adorable interrumpió la chica.

El sonrió y continuó… desde que tengo 14 años supe que te amaba y esos 4 años que han pasado son las rojas y cada pétalo de las otras 14 rosas blancas representan los años que quiero pasar a tu ojos de Hermione se le llenaron de agua y llamó la atención del pelirrojo diciendo su nombre aunque estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Si nena?

-Te amo, Ron sonrió y la acerco para que sus labios solo se rozaran.


	4. No quiero decirles ADIOS

NO QUIERO DECIR ADIOS.

Cuando Harry se entero que sus mejores amigos se marchaban no supo que hacer, tenia sentimientos encontrados… quería ir con ellos a buscar a los padres de su amiga, después de todo el había sido una de las razones por la cual Hermione les borro la memoria y los mando lejos. De verdad quería ayudar, pero de igual manera no quería dejar a Ginny ni a los otros Weasley, no tenia ánimos de viajar, lo único que quería era relajarse en Hogwarts o tal vez en la Madriguera con su familia.

Harry… Hermione y Ron ya se van, ven vamos a despedirlos dijo Ginny, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo porque el se había quedado petrificado y lo llevo al vestíbulo del castillo. Al llegar solo estaban los señores Weasley despidiendo a sus amigos.

El traslador que los llevaría a Australia estaba por partir y la señora Weasley les daba sus bendiciones y le daba instrucciones a Hermione de como le gustaban las cosas a Ron, Harry se acerco y le pregunto a Ron.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?, yo voy con ustedes.

-Bueno de hecho yo me entere anoche, y no le di oportunidad a Hermione de decidir si quería o no que la acompañara, contesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Pues yo quiero ir también! casi grito el ojiverde.

Hermione volteo y camino hacia ellos y dijo Harry de verdad que eres un buen amigo, pero no es necesario que nos acompañes, claro que eso no quiere decir que no nos gustaría, obvio te extrañaremos horrores, pero es mejor que te quedes y volteo a ver a Ginny y a los señores Weasley… por ellos.

-De verdad Hermione quiero ir, siempre somos los 3… HERMIONE ,RON Y HARRY.. los 3.

-Pero ya no son los mismos tiempos de antes, es hora que disfrutes de la familia, los demás amigos y tu novia, la verdad no ha sido justo para Ginny, casi nunca haz estado con ella y creo que ha llegado su tiempo. Harry no te sientas comprometido a ir con nosotros porque te acompañamos.. mmm… en varias ocasiones.. sabes a lo que me refiero y se soltaron a reír los 3.

-Pero no quiero decirles adiós!

-Pues no lo hagas, porque no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto dijo Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo. Volveremos lo más pronto posible, lo prometo y seguiremos siendo los 3 mejores amigos del Mundo.

-Ademas tu y Ginny cuidarán de Crookshanks mientras vuelvo-Hermione le sonrió a su amigo. Te quiero Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno hermano ya nos vamos dijo Ron, le estrecho la mano y le dio un abrazo, nos vemos, te la encargo y movió su cabeza hacia su hermana y también a ellos refiriéndose al resto de la familia.

-Claro yo cuidare de ellos no te preocupes.

-¡Chicos! gritó la señora Weasley ¡Ya es hora!, en 5, 4,3..

-Tomen la botella de agua…

Ron y Hermione se vieron y la tomaron

¡Nos vemos pronto! dijeron los dos al unísono.


	5. La búsqueda

LA BUSQUEDA

El pelirrojo ya tenia dominada la llegada en translador, pero Hermione aún tenía problemas con eso por esa razón cuando Ron llego a la playa sin caer se dio cuenta que la castaña iba directo hacia la arena y fue ahí cuando el la atrapo en sus brazos, se sonrieron y la bajo, miraron a su alrededor y vieron unas chicas en bikini que tomaban el sol, algunos chicos jugaban voley ball y mucha gente alrededor comiendo y nadando en el mar, hacia mucho calor y la ropa londinense que llevaban puesta no era nada favorable para ese clima, algunas personas se percataron de su atuendo y se les quedaban viendo extraño, hasta que una chica rubia de ojos verdes se les acerco y les dijo:

- No son de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, ¿Se nota mucho? contesto Ron algo sonrojado por la bella chica.

-Algo y se rió , necesitan cambiarse, no aguantaran el calor con esa ropa….¿Traen algo para cambiarse?

-¡SI! dijo Hermione enojada, ya que se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Ron… mi NOVIO y yo estamos llegando de Londres y buscábamos un lugar donde poder cambiarnos y refrescarnos un poco, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Oh ya veo, pues de aquel lado de la playa( la chica señalo hacia el otro lado de donde estaban) hay unas tiendas donde pueden hacerlo, les contesto la chica rubia.

-Muchas gracias, vamos amor, dijo la castaña y tomo de la mano a Ron y lo jalo.

-Bueno …bye…gracias le dijo Ron

-¿Por qué te molestaste? le pregunto el pelirrojo a Hermione

-No estoy molesta

-¡Claro que si!, lo estas, te conozco muy bien

-¡NO LO ESTOY!

- Por favor Hermione

-¡Por favor Hermione!, porque no vas con tu nueva amiguita y me dejas sola si, ya que estoy tan molesta dijo con tono irónico la castaña.

-¡Estas celosa! contesto Ron y empezó a reír

-Obvio no

-Si, si lo estas y sabes me gusta

La chica le hizo mala cara y se volteo para seguir caminando y fue en eso cuando Ron la tomo por detrás , la cargo y la beso, al principio Hermione se resistió , pero no pudo ante tal muestra de cariño y terminó rindiendose y cuando el pelirrojo se separo un poco le dijo:

-Hermione si esa chica es linda, pero no más que tú, ya te lo dije te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre y le sonrío.

-Es que si era muy linda y te estaba coqueteando

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, la verdad no se como es que tu te fijaste en mi, si yo no soy nada y tu eres tan bonita, inteligente, eres increíble.

Aunque ya no era tan seguido Ron todavía tenia algunos lapsos donde su autoestima bajaba a los suelos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso OK, yo soy la que agradece a Merlin que estés a mi lado, apoyandome, cuidandome y queriendome. Ronald Weasley tu eres valiente, leal, algo flojo no lo niego y la chica se encogió de hombros pero a pesar de eso eres muy inteligente y te amo… bueno vamos a cambiarnos, hace mucho calor y ya no soporto la ropa.

Llegaron a las tiendas Hermione saco unas bermudas gris, una playera tipo polo azul y unas sandalias a juego para Ron y todo se lo dio al chico para que se cambiase se ropa, como era de esperarse el chico que termino antes y salió a esperar a su novia. Minutos después salió Hermione con un short turquesa, una playera de tirantes blanca y sandalias, el cabello recogido con una trenza de lado y Ron no podía dejar de verla.

-Quita esa cara y vamos a comer, ya es hora y sonrió la chica.

-Si muero de hambre

-Tu siempre amor

-Si es verdad jajajajja

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba sobre la costera, se sentaron y una mesera les ofreció la carta y en minutos les tomo la esperaban Hermione saco un pergamino, se lo enseño a Ron y le dijo.

-Mira ya hice una lista de los posibles lugares donde podrían estar mis padres, antes de dejarlos ir les hice un hechizo para sacar un poco de información de lo que creían era su vida par así poder tener alguna pista de por donde empezar a buscar y no comenzar desde cero.

-Eres fabulosa, solo a ti se te ocurre, ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Aquí en Sydney

En eso llego la mesera con su orden,comieron y cuando terminaron la mesera se les acerco a preguntar su les hacia falta algo y la chica contesto que no, pero si le pregunto cuales eran las playas y lugares más visitados por los turistas

-Pues las playas más populares son Bondi y Manley, también podrían ir a Opera House o el Museo de arte contemporáneo, pueden visitar el China Town esta al sur del centro de la ciudad. Pero si les gusta lo victoriano los sábados pueden ir al mercado que se pone en el Barrio de Paddington y en Darling Harbour hay muchos restaurantes, bares, tiendas y parques.

La Galería de arte de Nueva Gales del sur y los Jardines Botánicos Reales son lugares que no pueden dejar de haberles ayudado

-Si fuiste de mucha ayuda, Graias

-Por nada, espero se diviertan. Bye.

-Bye

-Ok nena, por donde quieres empezar?

-Pues … los museos estaría bien.

Buscaron por varios días en los lugares que la mesera les había dicho y en cada lugar hacían hechizos para saber si encontraban rastros de que los padres de Hermione hubieran pasado por ahí, en algunos lugares los encontraron y en otros pues digamos que no tuvieron suerte. De hecho buzaron en otros lugares como el Teatro Estatal, El teatro Real y en el Sydney hasta en el Sydney Opera House, a Hermione le gustaban esta clase de lugares a Ron no tanto pero no le importaba si estaba junto al amor de su vida,lo que si no le hacía nada de gracia es que para entrar a la mayoría de esos lugares tenían que ir vestidos de etiqueta, el chico amaba ver a Hermione con sus vestidos de gala pero odiaba el smoking que el tenía que usar, aunque la castaña e decía que se veía muy guapo cada vez que lo usaba.

Aparecían a cada rato en diferentes lugares, ya habían recorrido todo Sydney, Melbourne y Adelaida en este último encontraron pistas de los padres de la chica, eran unos boletos del tren que iban de regreso a Sydney y fue cuando Ron le dijo a Hermione.

-Vamos de regreso linda, la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

Ya era de noche, Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban en la tienda de campaña que el pelirrojo había armado sobre la arena.

-Ron empiezo a creer que no los encontraremos que tal si ya ni siquiera están en Australia, que tal si se fueron a conocer más lugares como Nueva Zelanda o Neva Guinea

-No digas eso nena, sabes que esto de la búsqueda no es fácil, y en todo caso tus padres fueron a otro país, no te preocupes que nosotros iremos también hasta dar con ellos. Se aproximo a ella y la abrazo, pero creo que necesitamos un descanso… ¿Qué tal si mañana nos quedamos en la playa? podríamos jugar, comer, nadar, disfrutar… descansar, solo por un día.

-Creo que si podríamos hacerlo, no hemos parado desde hace meses, un día no hará daño

-Si nena será nuestro día de vacaciones.


	6. Playa,juegos y celos

PLAYA, JUEGOS Y CELOS

Al día siguiente Ron despertó, se puso su traje de baño, una playera, lentes de sol y sandalias para salir por el desayuno, Hermione aun dormida.

Cuando regresó con la comida despertó a su novia para que desayunaran en la playa, donde había hecho aparecer una linda mesa y ya empezaba a llegar la gente para pasar el día, con todos los viajes que habían hecho ya habían perdido la cuenta de los días y no se habían dado cuenta que su día de "vacaciones" era domingo y por esa razón habría mucha gente en la playa.

-Ron todo estuvo delicioso dijo Hermione una vez que terminaron

-Pues ya ves, tengo dones culinarios contesto divertido, la chica le sonrió ampliamente, bueno entrare a cambiarme para que disfrutemos nuestro día.

-Esa es mi chica dijo el ojiazul cuando Hermione se le acerco para dar un dulce roce a sus labios y el le guiño el ojo. La chica camino hacia la tienda y entro.

Una vez ahí saco varios trajes de baño de su bolsa, no sabía cual era el apropiado para la coacción, por primera vez se había dado cuenta que aunque ella y Ron se conocían de años y habían pasado por muchas cosas como el Colegio, Batallas y vacaciones en la Madriguera o Grimmauld Place nunca la había visto en traje de baño y en esos momentos deseaba que Ginny estuviera ahí con ella para que su amiga la ayudara a elegir el mejor de todos, con el que se viera más bonita.

Cuando Hermione por fin decidió que traje usar, se cambio y se hizo una trenza francesa, se puso el pareo, unos lentes y sus sandalias y salió de la tienda.

Ron estaba agachado desarmando la mesa sin magia porque la playa ya estaba llena de muggles, una vez que terminó se paró y volteó y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se toparon con una Hermione que nunca había visto, obvio el sabia que ya no era una niña de hecho eso fue el detonante que hizo que se fijara en ella, pero verla así con ese bikini blanco con un anillo metálico al frente en la parte superior y otros dos en la parte inferior uno a cada lado… y su pareo rojo tornasolado que hacia contraste, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y delineando perfectamente su cuerpo de mujer lo hizo estremecerse. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Te gusta? dijo la castaña abriendo los brazos para que el chico pudiera ver mejor.

-Estas hermosa

-Ella sonrió y contestó- ¡Qué bueno que te gusta!

-Tu siempre me gustas y le guiño el ojo.

-Entonces…¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-¿Me estas preguntando a mi? Ron se sorprendió mucho

-Obvio, es momento que tu elijas, pues yo he planeado todo lo que hemos hecho desde que llegamos; Tu tienes el mando.

-¿Segura? le contesto el chico y en su mirada se reflejaba a un niño tramando una travesura.

-Solo por hoy… no te acostumbres, empezó a reír la chica.

Bueno entonces para empezar quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo (puso una toalla en la arena con una sombrilla) y leeremos lo último que ha pasado en el mundo mágico, tengo "El Profeta" y para cuando terminemos aquí tengo una revista de Quidditch y se la enseño.

-Me parece perfecto.

El chico se sentó y en frente de el Hermione también se sento y utilizó el pecho del chico como respaldo. Ron abrió el profeta y leyeron cuando terminaron el chico abrió la revista de Quidditch y cuando Hermione no entendía algo Ron le explicaba tiernamente.

Mientras tanto unos chicos estaban jugando con un balón de americano en la playa y unas chicas les echaban porras pero cuando uno de ellos lanzó un pase largo a su amigo este dejo caer el balón y dijo:

-Blake, ya viste a esa linda chica castaña que esta por allá dijo un chico moreno alto con un muy buen físico a su amigo

-Wooow!, Dan, es una preciosura

-Ni que lo digas dijo un tercer amigo que se acerco corriendo para saber porqué habían parado el juego y escucho lo que sus amigos dijeron.

-Olvidenlo chicos el pelirrojo es su novio dijo una chica rubia

-¿Y tu como sabes Loreley? le preguntó Blake.

-Pues hace unos días los vi del otro lado de la playa, venían con ropa nada apropiada para estar en la playa… me acerque a ellos porque la verdad el chico llamó mi atención, pero luego luego la chica salió a decirme muy claramente que era su novio y después me miro con unos ojos de.. "si te acercas a el te mato".

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan linda este con ese? … parece una Blake

-Pues, si no niego que la chica es linda pero el no esta nada mal de hecho me esta con la castaña.

-Eso no es problema Loreley dijo Blake e hizo cara de tener un plan.

-¿Que pretendes Blake? dijeron Dan y Ryan

-Pues, Loreley quiere a la zanahoria y yo a la linda castaña, solo necesito que la chica este conmigo una tarde para que deje a ese tipo

. Estas muy seguro de ti mismo le dijo la chica Rubia y en eso sus amigas llegaron para saber porque tanto alboroto entonces Dan y Ryan les contaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Obvio, yo le puedo quitar la chica al pelirrojo ese, pero¿ tu podrás quitarle el chico a la castaña?

-¿Es un reto?

-Obvio nena. ¿Aceptas?

-Sabes que nunca me debes retar, Acepto, ¿pero que gano si yo le quito primero al chico?

Pues te presto mi auto una semana hermanita, pero si yo ganó tu lavas mi ropa toda la semana.

-Hecho hermanito, preparare para perder tu auto una semana.

-No lo creo y estrecharon las manos.

Hermione reconoció a una de las chicas, era la misma chica rubia que les dio la "bienvenida" cuando llegaron, ella se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdan? preguntó la rubia

-Hola, claro, como olvidarte dijo Hermione a entre dientes y Ron reía para si mismo.

-El otro día no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos…me llamo Loreley ¿y ustedes?

-Yo soy Hermione y el es Ron MI novio le contestó la castaña.

-Mucho gusto.. bueno mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si quieren jugar con nosotros?

-Seguro dijo Ron y Hermione lo volteó a ver y le dijo:pero Ron …

-Vamos amor, será divertido y la vio con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

-Sabes que no me puedo negar ante esos ojos.

-Ok, les presentare a los demás.

Ron se levanto y ayudó a Hermione, caminaron hacia los otros chicos y se presentaron.

-Chicos-dijo Loreley, ellos son Ron y su novia Hermione, ante eso la castaña le quedo claro que la rubia ya había entendido que Ron no estaba disponible y desde entonces se relajo.

-Hola que linda eres, yo soy Blake el hermano de Loreley y ellos son Dan, Ryan su novia Quin y Rachel. (A Ron no le gustó que Blake coqueteara con Hermione)

-Hola dijeron los 4 al unísono.

-Entonces vamos a jugar, yo digo que hagamos equipos mixtos de 4, para que sea Loreley.

-Me parece perfecto, necesitamos 2 capitanes que tal si uno es Blake y le damos la oportunidad a Ron ya que es nuestro nuevo amigo dijo Dan.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Ron que te parece? dijo la rubia

-Si ess. sta bien pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Pues es que no se jugar, dijo Ron con la cara algo colorada, le faltaba poco para que fuera del mismo color de su cabello.

-Ja jajaja escucho el pelirrojo por parte de los otros 3 chicos, ¿Cómo que no sabes jugar? ¡Eso es imposible! pues ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Lo que pasa es que yo crecí en un lugar un tanto diferente, con otros hábitos y costumbres.

-¡No puede ser!… así hubieras crecido en la India conocen el Americano. O a caso creciste en una comunidad indígena en las montañas? seguía burlandose Blake.

Hermione vio como Ron empezaba a enfadarse así que lo tomo de la mano, y dijo mira amor como somos un "equipo" pequeño pues lo único que se hará es lanzar el balón y corres por el y tratas que nadie te tire antes de llegar a aquella marca. Le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la oreja y le dijo.- Tu puedes! es sencillo mucho más sencillo que el Quidditch. Ante esto Ron sonrió.

-Pues si es así de sencillo, ¡hagamos! contesto el pelirrojo.

-Bien pues lancemos una moneda para ver quien escoge primero habló el rubio.

-Cara-soltó Ron

-Mm…. salió cruz, lo siento coloradito, me toca elegir primero, todo esto lo dijo Blake en tono de burla, y Ron se veía que echaba chispas.

-Hermione te elijo.

-A mi, pero yo creí que estaría con Ron.

-Pues es para integrarnos mejor para que nos conozcas va.

-Esta bien, a Ron no esto tampoco le hizo mucha gracia, se dio cuenta de que Blake le estaba echando los perros a su novia.

-Te toca elegir Ron

-Si ya se, pues… elijo a Dan.

-Ryan te vienes con nosotros dijo Blake.

-Elige a Rachel, es buena le aconsejo Dan a Ron.

- Rachel.

-Entonces Quinn aca. y Loreley se va contigo rojito.

-Me llamó Ron.

-Si comma sea.

El juego comenzó y en los primeros lanzamientos Ron no logró atrapar ningún pase. En cambio Blake atrapaba todos y a cada rato abrazaba a Hermione, según el para celebrar la anotación, Hermione se veía muy feliz con el y eso hacia que Ron enfureciera. Y Loreley se dio cuenta de eso y lo uso a su favor. Se le acerco a Ron y dijo:

-Hermione se lleva bien con mi hermano , no crees?

-Si, bastante bien.

Así Loreley comenzó una platica con Ron mientras que Dan, Rachel,Ryan y Quinn descansaban, ya que habían dejado de jugar porque las chicas se habían cansado, y la rubia no dejaba títere con cabeza, a cada rato le hacía notar como Blake y Hermione se la pasaban tan bien juntos y tampoco dejaba de decir todos los atributos del chico. Por otro lado Hermione también veía lo bien que se la pasaba Ron junto a Loreley, la rubia estaba muy cerca de Ron, es más el ojiazul sintió varias veces que Loreley quería besarlo pero el reaccionaba rápido y la evadía y la castaña también empezaba a molestarse. Entonces Hermione habló:

-Blake, me permites un momento, voy con Ron, no le dio chance de impedirselo, la chica se paró y caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su novio con la chica rubia. El chico los vio molesto. Ya que su plan no estaba funcionando

La castaña llegó hasta Ron, lo abrazó y lo beso.

-Uyy.¿Por que fue eso?, (no es que no le haya gustado, pero tenía que preguntar)

-porque quería y se asomo una gran sonrisa de Hermione, ¿Podemos ir a caminar?

-Claro, nena, Loreley nos vemos en un rato. Tomó de la mano a su novia y fueron a caminar por la orilla del mar.

-Ya era hora, no crees?preguntó la casataña

-¿De qué nena?

-Pues de estar solos, se supone que iba a ser nuestro día y llegó Loreley y todos sus amigos a interrumpirnos, esa chica no se te despegó ni un segundo.

-Blake tampoco te dejaba, Hermione vi la cara de disgusto de Ron.

-De verdad? no me di cuenta. En eso se escucharon los gruñidos de la panza del pelirrojo.

- jajajaja Hermione rió, vamos a comer por aquí vi un carrito de hot dogs.

-Si, por favor muero de hambre, la verdad ese juego muggle no es muy entretenido pero si cansa un poco y si me canso me da hambre, jajajaj ahora rió Ron.

Los chicos australianos veían a la pareja y cuchicheaban un nuevo plan para separalos.

Después que comieron caminaron sobre la orilla del mar y jugaban con el océano. Hermione corría y Ron iba tras ella era una escena muy tierna. En eso la castaña entró de lleno al mar y le hizo una seña a Ron para que la acompañara, el chico corrió hacia ella y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, Hermione lo vio y no pudo evitar pensar… desde cuando Ron tiene la espalda tan ancha y esos brazos y ese abdomen… y ni que decir de ese trasero… por Merlin el último año si que hizo de las suyas con Ron y bueno también hay que darle crédito al Quidditch. Ella ya amaba a Ron tal y como era pero verlo convertido en todo un hombre la enamoro aun más. El pelirrojo nado hacia su novia y jugaron en mar, fueron un poco más a la orilla y fue ahí cuando Ron coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, tener piel contra piel en los dos causo como una descarga de electricidad y el pelirrojo beso a su novia, pero este no fue un beso cualquiera, este estaba lleno de amor. Ya estaba atardeciendo y salieron del océano, y comenzaron a caminar por la playa mientras platicaban e iban tomados de la mano, fue ahí cuando Blake ya no pudo más y le gritó a Hermione.

-¿Qué le ves a este perdedor? Nada más velo… ósea no es guapo, no tiene personalidad…nisiquiera sabe atrapar un balón de americano.

Ron estaba tan rojo de la cara como su cabello, quería irsele a golpes a Blake por sus palabras, pero Hermione solo se ocupo en agarrar a Ron y besarlo apasionadamente, la castaña rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos y lo beso de una manera muy diferente a todas las anteriores, ella abrió más la boca y dejo que la lengua de Ron entrara y se encontrara con la suya y Ron la tomo por la cintura y la levanto de la arena y comenzaron una guerra de lenguas de la cual ambos fueron ganadores. Se separaron un poco debido a que necesitaban respirar y en ese momento la chica volteo aún en los brazos de Ron y le dijo a Blake.

- Número uno.- Ron es el amor de mi vida y es por mucho más atractivo que tu.

Dos.- Dudo que tu hayas hecho 1/4 parte de todo lo que el ha hecho en su vida.

Tres.- ok no sabrá jugar Americano, pero el deporte que el practica es mucho más complicado e interesante que lanzar un balconcito.

Cuatro.- No pienso seguir con niñitos babosos, tenemos cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que estar aqui.

-Amor vamonos.

-Ron estaba como en shock por todo lo que dijo Hermione y solo pudo moverse cuando la chica lo jalo de la mano y caminaron hacia el otro lado de la playa donde estaba su casa de campaña.

Blake no podía creer las palabras de la chica, no cabía en su cabeza que una chica lo haya rechazado y Loreley ni se diga estaba furiosa entonces Quinn y Ryan les dijeron que se lo merecían por querer separar parejas (ya que era muy de ellos).

- Si son mis amigos pero siempre les hemos dicho que no estamos de acuerdo con esas apuestas dijo Ryan

-Por fin alguien que los pone en su lugar hablo Quinn.

-¡CALLLENSE! dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

A unos metros de llegar a la casa Ron detuvo a Hermione y le pregunto

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?

-Hermione puso cara de en ¿en verdad me preguntas?

-Obvio bobito …. te amooo entiendelo

-Es que algunas de las cosas que dijo Blake son ciertas

-Mira Ron tu eres como eres…. así me gustas, así me encantas, así me enamoraste y así te amooo… y ya fin de la conversación ok.

Ron solo pudo sonreír por las palabras de Hermione.

-También te amo nena. y la beso. Bueno tengo una sorpresa para ti, necesito que te pongas un vestido lindo, quiero llevarte a un lado

-¿ A donde?

-shh tu solo obedece ¿si? solo por hoy.

-Ok, ire a arreglarme.

-Se que te gustara. se besaron y fueron a alistarse para la sorpresa de Ron.


	7. Baile y sorpresas

BAILE Y SORPRESAS.

Ron ya estaba listo con un pantalón de vestir claro, camisa y zapatos solo esperaba a que Hermione saliera para llevarla a un lugar sorpresa. Cuando al fin la castaña salió se veía espectacular traía puesto un vestido naranja de tirantes muy elegante, entallado se veía hermosa. Al ver a Ron se le acerco y preguntó.

-¿A donde me vas a llevar?

- No seas curiosa, mejor vamonos y le guiño el ojo, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a un salón de baile muy elegante con mucha gente, Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno ¿te gusta?

-Claro que si Ron, me encanta, ¿vamos a cenar aquí?

-Pues si quieres, pensé que podríamos cenar y luego entrar al baile ¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto que quiero, ya te dije me encanta entonces Ron dejo escapar esa pequeña sonrisa ladeada que hechizaba a Hermione

Ron sabía que a Hermione le gustaba mucho bailar desde la boda de Bill y Fleur y bueno el no lo hacía tan mal que digamos.

Entraron al salón que estaba lleno por cierto, pero Ron consiguió por medio de un soborno que el mesero les dieran mesa rápido. Hermione en otra ocasión hubiera protestado por tal acto pero moría de hambre y por eso no dijo nada. Se sentaron llego otro mesero que les tomo la orden y al cabo de un rato ya habían terminado de cenar, ahora tomaban una copa de vino muggle y digamos que Ron empezaba a tomarle gusto a dicha bebida. Una vez que el pelirrojo ya tenía unas cuantas copas encima empezó a desinhibirse y tomo del brazo a Hermione y la saco a bailar, la estaban pasando súper bien, Hermione pensaba que Ron era un excelente bailarín y la verdad jamás lo hubiera pensado de el. En la pista entraban y salían varias parejas y los chicos iban de un lado a otro entre risa y risa, eran increíblemente felices en ese momento, seguían bailando y la música los llevaba por todos lados, Ron llevaba el control del baile y cuando la música lo permitía hacia que Hermione diera unas cuantas vueltas y en una de esas no midieron bien y la chica tropezó con otra pareja, Hermione casi se desmaya de la impresión, (bien dicen entre más buscas más se esconde)porque en el momento que menos se esperaba encontró lo que buscaba ya que con quien choco era su madre.

-Di..di..disculpe dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes querida, no fue nada contesto la señora Granger con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Monica? pregunto el señor Granger que se acercaba con dos copas en manos, una para el y otra para la señora.

-Nada querido, solo que estos adorables muchachos estaban bailando y … los conocí.

-Ahh .. que bien siempre es bueno rodearse de gente joven dijo el señor Granger

Hermione no dejaba de mirarlos y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y cada vez se la hacia más difícil contener el llanto, en eso Ron se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oído:

-Tranquila nena, todo esta bien ya los encontramos y la beso tiernamente

Al ver esa escena la señora Granger sintió´o algo muy raro en ella y lo único que dijo es : Yo lo sabía tenía que pasar

-El señor Granger la miró extrañado..¿Qué tenía que pasar?

-No lo se dijo algo inquieta la sra. Granger

Bueno chicos ¿quieren venir a sentarse con nosotros?

-Con gusto contesto Ron

-Oh! por Dios! que groseros somos… no nos hemos presentado que groseros somos, bueno nosotros somos Wendell y Monica Wilkins y ¿Ustedes son?

- Yo soy Ron Weasley mucho gusto y les extendió la mano y ella es mi novia…

Hermione Granger

Wendell estrecho la mano de Ron pero al escuchar el nombre de Hermione sintió algo extraño igual que su esposa hace unos instantes.

-No se que me pasa con ustedes chicos pero siento que ya los conozco.

-Podría ser que ya nos hallamos encontrado en esta vida. Uno nunca sabe dijo Hermione ya un poco más tranquila

Platicaron por un largo tiempo pero ya era hora de que el salón cerrara, Ron siendo muy educado ofreció llevar a los sres Granger a su casa obviamente era plan con mañana para saber donde vivían y ellos aceptaron entonces Ron estaba en un pequeño apuro ya que no llevaba carro sino que el y la castaña siempre se aparecían entonces hurgo hasta el fondo de su cerebro y empezo a realizar un millón de conjuros y al final obtuvo lo que necesita un auto al frente del salón para llevar a sus suegros a su casa. Al llegar se intercambiaron teléfonos y quedaron en hablarse para salir en esos días. La señora abrazo a Hermione y le dijo buenas noches hija.


	8. ¡De verdad te AMO!

¡DE VERDAD TE AMO!

-¡LOS ENCONTRAMOS!… Ron ¡Los encontramos!

-Lo se nena

-Soy muy feliz, gracias

-No tienes que dar las gracias mi amor

-Claro que si, como no , si es por ti que estoy aquí y los he encontrado, sin ti nunca hubiera ido a ese salón de baile y nunca los hubiera encontrado, bueno tal vez si pero hubiera tardado mucho, pero mucho tiempo más… ¿Ron? la chica llamo su atención y se acerco para abrazarlo del cuello y juntar sus frentes

-¿Qué pasa nena?

-¡De verdad te amo!

-No más que yo

Se abrasaron aun más fuerte y se besaron tan tierna pero a la vez tan apasionadamente.

-Nena te amo con todo mi corazón

-Al igual que yo

Llegaron a la tienda que estaba en la playa y Hermione sintió que su felicidad no podía ser mayor porque al entrar la castaña vio toda la habitación decorada con pétalos de rosa, y un gran te amo sobre la cama con muchas velas

Ante este acto se rindió ante Ron, nunca pensó poder amar tanto a ese pelirrojo, testarudo, flojo y desordenado y una vez más se le echo al cuello y lo beso y le dijo al oído:

- Estoy lista amor

- ¿Lista para què?

- ¿Por favor Ron? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Porque a las chicas les gustan este tipo de cosas .. ¿o no?

- SI claro, pero no me vas a negar que haz pensado en eso, no te hagas el tonto

- Ahhh si ya entendi.. puess…..

- Si Ron…. quiero que hagamos el amor

Ron se sorprendió muchísimo ante lo que había dicho su novia

-¿D-d-de verdad quieres?

-Si Ron, no me queda duda de que lo nuestro es real y para siempre

-Nunca lo dudes nena… NUNCA. Te amo y eso nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar.

La abrazo y empezó a acariciarle la espalda se balanceaban lentamente como si bailaran y besarle el cuello, todo era tan perfecto. El la tocaba tan dulcemente y ella sentía que flotaba en nubes, Ron comenzó a bajarle los tirantes de su vestido mientras ella se dejaba llevar, en un instante Hermione se había deshecho de la camisa de Ron y al otro la chica ron bajaba el cierre del vestido, una cosa llevo a la otra, Ron no dejaba besar a su chica.

De pronto Ron solo llevaba puesto su bóxer y Hermione estaba ropa interior, el pelirrojo la veía y se le erizaba la piel, la cargo y la llevo despacio a la cama, la acostó suavemente y sigo besando, acariciandola, de pronto la mano de Ron desabrocho el bar de la castaña, se deshizo de el y el bikini que todavía llevaba puesto y un segundo después el estaba totalmente desnudo al igual que su novia y al verla Ron pensó que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como lo que en ese instante tenía ante sus ojos, el chico se acerco se acerco a ella, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, Ron le decía cosas muy hermosas al oído de Hermione, su respiración se aceraba y empezaba a entrecortase, en momento Hermione sintio que estaba en el cielo, nunca había sentido nada parecido, sentir a Ron dentro de ella, ser uno, jamás creyó que podría sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, amor, pasión, placer, incluso Ron también sentía lo mismo, hicieron el amor durante toda la noche y fue la mejor experiencia que pudieron haber tenido. Durmieron abrazados , Hermione recargando la cabeza sobre su amado pelirrojo, al despertar la chica y darse cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Ron lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír pero no era una sonrisa común fue la más grande y llena felicidad que pudo haber hecho alguna vez en su vida, Ron aun seguía dormido y Hermione lo despertó dandole bestias desde el pecho y fue subiendo por su cuello, barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios, Ron iba despertando poco a poco y cuando la chica llego a su boca, el también le sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados y Hermione casi se derrite ante esa imagen, el chico la beso, la abrazo más fuerte, le dio un giro con el brazo y el quedo encíma de ella, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Ron le dijo a Hermione:

-Me encanto despertar así, daría todo para despertar todos los días que restan de mi vida como desperté fue maravilloso te amo.

- Ron yo también de verdad te amo.


	9. Confeciones de chicas

PLATICA DE CHICAS

Pasaron los días y por fin después de varios hechizos, pociones y magia antigua Hermione les devolvió la memoria a sus padres, les contó todo lo sucedido, al principio ellos se molestaron bastante pero al final se les paso y dieron gracias de que todo haya salido bien, también les dio muchísimo gusto que al fin ella y Ron se hicieran novios. La señora Granger lo supo siempre, ellos estaban destinados a un amor eterno. Aunque eso no exentaba las discusiones de Ron y Hermione, se amaban pero no serían ellos sin un pequeño pleito de vez en cuando, nada de importancia, eso era lo que los hacía ellos, lo que le daba sazón a su relación.

Después que ya todo estaba en calma los padres de Hermione les propusieron a ella y a Ron quedarse unos días en Australia al fin y al cabo tenían una linda casa junto a la playa, ellos accedieron, lo único que Hermione les pidió fue que si podían ir con ellos Harry y Ginny, sus padres accedieron y Hermione de inmediato le envió un patronus a su amiga con la invitación.

Como las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor en Hogwarts y la madriguera, Harry y Ginny aceptaron la invitación y dos días después ya habían llegado a Australia. Llegaron a la dirección que Hermione les había dado y Harry toco el timbre de casa azul que estaba frente a la playa. En un minuto un muchacho alto, pecoso y pelirrojo les abrió la puerta, al ver quien estaba en el pórtico Ron gritó hacia adentro de la casa:

-¡LLEGARON! y estrecho la mano de Harry para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras, empujo a Ron y se le fue encima a Harry.

Entonces Ginny dijo:

-¿Qué?¿Yo estoy pintada?

-¡Obvio no hermanita!, ven para acá le contesto Ron.

-Entonces… quieres quedar bien verdad hermanito… en casa nunca abres la puerta aunque toquen 20 veces y aquí un timbrazo y voila! la puerta esta abierta!.

-Ron la vio con odio, ¡Callate niña! dijo mientras los demás reían.

-Bueno que hacemos aquí, pasen, habló la castaña

-Como siempre, Ginny tu dormirás conmigo y Harry con Ron. Vamos les mostrare las habitaciones, amiga tengo tantas cosas que contarte

-Si ya se, yo también tengo mucho que contarte dijo la pelirroja mientras subían las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso aparecieron los padres de Hermione, saludaron gustos a los recién llegados y dijeron que saldrían por unas compras mientras se instalaban y se ponían al día.

Hermione tomó a Ginny la metió a la habitación que compartirían y les dijo a los chicos:

-Bueno chicos, Ginny y yo tenemos mucho que hablar y yo creo que ustedes igual, nos vemos al rato y les cerro la puerta en las narices

Ron y Harry lo único que pudieron hacer fue voltearse a ver, reír y decir al unísono

-CHICAS.

-Ok Harry, vamos al cuarto y me pones al tanto de lo que ha pasado en Inglaterra.

-Entonces amiga, ¿Qué tanto ha pasado entre mi hermano y tu? soltó Ginny una vez que subieron solas.

-¿Por qué crees que ha pasado algo?

-Pues que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme, solo puede ser algo de ti o Ron o ambos.

-Bueno si…

-Vamos Hermione!

- Estos días con Ron han sido maravillosos, me ha hecho sentir la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

-¿De verdad estas hablando de mi hermano?

- Si Ginny, es más no se como lo vas a tomar, pero te lo tengo que contar… Ron y yo… ya pues, Ron y yo ya lo hicimos

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! O por Merlin Hermione, en realidad son intimidades de mi hermano que no quisiera saber, pero son cosas que si me interesan de mi amiga, o por Merlin esto es tán raro. Bueno pensemos que no es mi hermano sino un tipejo más, ¿Cómo paso? Cuentame todo

-Un tipejo más.. GInny

-Ya ya ya .. cuentame! ¿Qué se siente?

- Pues fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, estoy tan enamorada, Me sentí en las nubes. Pero en eso a Hermione le cayó la pregunta de la pelirroja… Ginny nunca ha pasado nada entre Harry y tu?

La menor de los Weasley se puso roja como un jitomate, bajo la cabeza y negó con ella.

-¿De verdad?… yo pensé….

-No Hermione no ha pasado nada…

-Yo creí…

-No, Harry no quiere apresurar las cosas y yo tampoco. Al parecer siempre serás la primera en todo dijo la pelirroja con tono de broma y le sonrió a su amiga. Yo amo a Harry con todo mi corazón y se que esto siempre será así, pero no se tu y mi hermano es diferente siento que es algo más.

Después de disfrutar unos días en las playas de Australia, los chicos y los padres de Hermione estaban listos para regresar a Londres. Una mañana antes una lechuza con las cartas de Hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione estaban decididas a regresar pero los chicos tenían muchas dudas, pero después de una larga platica, o mejor dicho una larga pelea, que a decir verdad hasta los padres de Hermione se espantaron los chicos accedieron a regresar, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos parejas se podía separar.


	10. Regresando al lugar donde todo comenzó

REGRESANDO AL LUGAR DONDE TODO COMENZO

Por fin regresaron a Londres unos días antes del comienzo de clases, Harry, Ginny y Ron fueron a la Madriguera y le contaron todo lo sucedido en Australia a los Weasley, Molly estaba encantada de que todos regresaran a Hogwarts, pero a George no le hizo tanta gracia la idea.

Era la típica mañana en la Madriguera, el señor Weasley había ido desde temprano al ministerio, Molly preparaba el desayuno para sus hijos junto con Ginny y mientras tanto llamó a todos sus hijos para que bajar a desayunar y como siempre tuvo que gritarle a Ron para que se despierte a desayunar con la familia, Harry ya estaba despierto y bajo antes que Ron.

-Ronald Weasley es la ultima vez que te llamó, si no bajas en este instante no comerás hasta el almuerzo dijo la sra. Weasley

Ante esta amenaza Ron se paro de la cama y bajo las escaleras con solo el pantalón de la pijama y una playera vieja sin mangas. Aun súper adormilado y bostezando se sentó junto a Harry y fue ahí cuando George habló:

-Esperaba que no regresaras a Hogwarts, le dijo a Ron con una mirada entre dolor,coraje y desaprobación

-¡Como le dices eso a tu hermano! bramó Molly

-Pues es la verdad esperaba que no regresará así podría ayudarme con la tienda…

Ron no se esperaba eso, de verdad lo tomo de sorpresa

-¿En serio quieres que te ayude?

-¡Nooo, solo lo dije por molestar!, contesto George en tono sarcastico

-Ni se te ocurra Ronald Weasley , tu iras a terminar el colegio gritó su madre.

-Bueno George, tal vez te puede ayudar desde adentro y los fines de semana en la tienda de Hogsmeade, yo podría ser un proveedor de productos a todos los alumnos que aun no pueden salir.

-Mmmm… tentadora tu idea hermano.. Lo pensare.

Tocaron la puerta y como siempre nadie fue a ver quien era hasta que Molly le gritó a Ron que abriera y se paro a regañadientes con un pan tostado en una mano y con la otra giró la perilla para abrirla y ver lo más lindo de su mañana, era Hermione en la entrada de su casa.

-Hola dijo la castaña

Ron lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y besarla, habían pasado 5 días que no lo hacía y ya era una eternidad, aunque todos los días se hablaban por red flu y se mandaban lechuzas no era lo se separon el le dijo en un susurro.

-Hola nena, te extrañe tantisimo

-¿Quién es Ron? dijo Molly

-Llego Hermione

-¡Hermione!…¿ Por que no me dijiste que venia.?

-¡No lo sabía!

La señora Weasley apareció en la puerta, bueno querida que haces ahí parada entra, Ron demuestra tus modales trae su equipaje.

-Si mamá ya voy.

-Lo siento vine antes porque a mamá y papá los llamaron urgente a un convención de dentistas en Alemania, les iban a dar un reconocimiento o algo así, la verdad no puse mucha atención, espero no les moleste.

-Para nada querida, sabes que eres bien recibida.

Pasaron tres días en la Madriguera y a fin llego el 1 de Septiembre estaban en King Cross el trío y Ginny se despidieron de Molly y subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Entraron a un vagón que estaba vació se acomodaron y el tren emprendió la marcha, Ginny y Harry salieron del vagón para buscar a Neville y Luna dejando solos a Ron y Hermione.

La pareja estuvo platicando y al final Ron le dio una rosa roja.

-Y eso por que?

-Pues nada más porque si, porque te amo y porque en este momento se algo que tu no.

-¿Cómo que sabes algo que yo no?

- Sabes donde estas en este momento

-Obvio tontito, estamos en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Si ya se pero… ahh ya ves no lo recuerdas., este es el vagón donde entraste a buscar el sapo de Neville hace 8 años, este es el vagón donde nos conocimos, este es el lugar donde todo comenzó.

-Mi amor , eres un lindo, por eso te amo tanto, pero es hora de ir a vigilar, recuerdas que aun somos prefectos.

Hermione tomo de la mano a su novio y salieron del vagón, mientras patrullaban y veían que todo estuviera en orden se encontraron al profesor Flitwick.

-Oh Srita Granger a usted la estaba buscando. La profesora McGonagall me pidió que le diera esto, saco un sobre sellado de su túnica y se la entrego a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias profesor

-Felicidades contesto el y se fue

Hermione lo miró con cara de que le pasa.

-¿Qué es nena?

-No se deja lo abro

La castaña abrió el sobre y leyó

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_ El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esta complacido en _

_ informale que usted a sido nombrada como Premio Anual debido a sus excelentes calificaciones durante sus 6 años cursados en el Colegio y su heroica participación durante la pasada batalla._

_ Si acepta el título de Premio Anual, tendrá que pasar a mi oficina después de la cena de bienvenida para darle instrucciones._

_ Minerve McGonagall_

_ Directora de Hogwarts _

_-_Lo sabía, tenían que dartelo. Felicidades nena,Ron la abrazo la cargo y la beso

-Ron controlare, somos los prefectos, tenemos que poner el ejemplo

-Pues estamos dando el mejor ejemplo a seguir, el amor

-Los dos rieron.

-Ahora dormirás en la torre del premio anual, tu sola, le dijo Ron con tono pícaro en su voz.

-Ron dijo su novia y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué? A poco no lo pensaste.

-Ronald.. luego vemos eso. Mientras vamonos al vagón ya casi llegamos.


	11. BEAUXBATONS & DURMSTRANG

BEAUXBATONS & DURMSTRANG

Hermione entro por el hueco detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda con un montón de pergaminos en las manos, la sala común estaba ya vacía solo estaban Harry,Ginny y Ron sentados en los sofás cerca de la chimenea platicando.

-¿Qué tranquilidad? dijo Hermione, mientras dejaba los pergaminos en la mesa de estudio ¿Cómo le hicieron para que todos se fueran a dormir?

-Pues ¿Soy prefecto no? y Harry es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Somos la autoridad… tienen que obedecernos.

-Si y porque les prometiste a los que todavía estaban aquí una dotación para una semana de algunos productos de Sortilegios Weasley dijo Ginny

Hermione les sonrió meneo un poco la cabeza y rodó los ojos, ay chicos!

-Bueno ¿Qué te dijo McGonagall? pregunto el pelirrojo

-Pues todo el rollo del premio anual, que ahora puedo dormir en la torre si lo deseo, que tengo obvio más responsabilidades pero con eso también tengo más beneficios y le guiño un ojo a Ron y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y que este año habrá un programa de intercambio con a Academia Beauxbatons y el Instituto Durmstrang, para seguir fortaleciendo lazos entre los magos.

Los tres chicos se interesaron en lo del intercambio e hicieron mil preguntas

-¿Cuando vienen?,¿Quién se va?,¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Es temporal o ya será un programa para siempre?¿Quién decide quién se va y quién viene?¿Es para cualquier grado?,

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos, todavía no se muy bien, lo que McGonagall me dijo es que vendrían en el segundo semestre del año, o sea

tal vez los tendremos para Navidad y habrá una convocatoria para quien quiera irse un semestre al extranjero, claro debes cumplir con cierto promedio.

-¿Y tu piensas inscribirte? dijo el ojiazul un poco preocupado, se veía su miedo por la respuesta que Hermione le fuera a dar

-No para nada, tengo mucho trabajo como perfecta, premio anual y las tareas de los tres tu crees que podría con todo… yo creo que no, a parte ya pase mucho tiempo fuera de casa como para irme otra vez, Hermione le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a reí sentó junto a Ron, el le paso un brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia el, la chimenea estaba prendida y los cuatro empezaron a platicar de trivialidades, ya era tarde Harry y Ginny se despidieron, mientras Ron y Hermione todavía se quedaron un ratito en la sala común.

-Esta semana dormiré aquí dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque quiero decorar y poner todo como a mi me gusta en mi nueva Torre, lo miro directo a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan y empezó a reír

-¿Este fin de semana me ayudaras a mudarme?

-Claro que si amor, sabes que yo te ayudo en todo lo que me pidas,pero la torre no esta hechizada para que no entren chicos como los dormitorios de la sala común?

-No ahí puede entrar cualquiera, se supone que como es para un Premio Anual, pues le dan toda la confianza contesto la chica quien le guiño un ojo a su pelirrojo novio quién la tomo por la cintura la atrajo hacia el y la beso, ese beso se fue poniendo un poco más y más intenso hasta que sus respiraciones ya eran entrecortadas y se separaron.

-No quiero separe de ti y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad, la cosa ya estaba subiendo de tono cuando Hermione dijo:

-Creo que es hora de irnos, mañana hay clases

-No quiero, quiero hacerte el amor en este instante.

-Ohh Ron Control, no es el lugar ni el momento, cualquier alumno puede bajar, ya tendremos ocasión ahora no es digamos apropiado eso quiero que me ayudes este fin de semana, teniendo mi torre lista… bueno...

-Ash pues ya que me tendré que conformar con un beso de buenas noches he hizo cara de puchero, pero no será cualquier beso tiene que ser espectacular para compensar.

-Me encantas y te amo pero ya no seas berrinchudo, vamos a descansar.

¡Besame!

La chica se le acerco y le cumplió su petición

-Te amo Hermione, quiero estar contigo siempre y se unieron esos labios que tanto les gustaban del otro.


	12. Nuestra Torre

NUESTRA TORRE

La semana transcurrió normalmente en Hogwarts, los chicos por las mañanas se veían en el Gran Comedor para después irse a sus respectivas clases, la Directora McGonagall fue la que más se alegro con el regreso del trío al colegio, debido a todo lo que paso cambiaron muchos maestros pero ellos aún se sentían en casa, es más bastantes alumnos que estaban en el grado de Harry, Ron y Hermione también regresaron a Hogwarts como Neville, Seamus, las gemelas Patil y Dean y algunos otros, unos regresaron por voluntad propia y otros obligados por sus padres pero ya sea por una o por otra todos estaban ahí por la misma razón cursar su 7º año como Merlín dice. El trío también se veían entre clases y en alguna que otra que llevaban juntos, después de las clases salían a pasear por los jardines y por ratos Hermione los ponía a hacer los deberes y así fue como llego la mañana del sábado eran las 7 am y Hermione llego al cuarto de los chicos donde todos dormían, la castaña se acerco a la cama de Ron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, cuando llego al pelirrojo le dio un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y el solo se movió un poco he hizo ruiditos como de no me molesten, la castaña siguió dandole besitos hasta que Ron aun con los ojos cerrados esbozo una sonrisa y en el ultimo beso pudo devolverlo ya que había despertado,abrazo a Hermione y la hizo caer encima de él.

-Me encanta despertar así, deberías hacerlo más seguido y volvió a sonreir

-No te acostumbres dijo la castaña bueno ya! arriba me prometiste que me ayudarías a cambiarme a la Torre del Premio Anual.

-Si nena pero es muy temprano, se quejaba el pelirrojo

-Si lo se pero ¿Queremos que quede lista lo más pronto posible no?se acerco al oído del ojiazul y le dijo susurrando si esta lista podemos estar solos…. sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ante estas palabras Ron salto de la cama y dijo ¡Ya vamos!

-Shhh.. Ron vas a despertar a los demás, cambiate y te veo abajo, se paro le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Tan solo 5 minutos pasaron para que Ron estuviera listo, al parecer las palabras de Hermione hicieron un gran efecto en el pelirrojo.

-Bueno que llevamos pregunto el chico

-Para que fuera más fácil lo metí todo aquí y le enseño la bolsita de cuentas

-Ahh muy lista, me encanta que seas así

-Ron, la chica se sonrojo

-Pues es la verdad y la abrazo y le dio un beso, entonces ¿En que te voy a ayudar?.. pensé que me querías para cargar.

.Hermione lo vio con ojos de enojo bueno esa mirada que el sabia que no estaba molesta pero le decía algo así de que tonto eres. No te quería para que cargaras mis cosas, te quería para que me ayudes a acomodar y que también quede a tu gusto, al fin y al cabo tu también pasarás mucho tiempo ahí ¿No?

Salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor y se encaminaron a la Torre del Premio Anual, una vez ahí, subieron las escaleras de caracol y llegaron a una pintura muy antigua, parecía que era un oráculo lo que estaba en ella, Hermione se presento, diciendo su nombre y era la nueva habitante de la Torre.

El oráculo contesto: Si ya me han informado bueno la contraseña

-_"__Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" _contesto Hermione

-¡Qué original! el lema del Colegio dijo Ron y rodó los ojos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues leí la historia de Hogwarts

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué siempre esa cara de sorpresa?, voltearon a verse ambos y se echaron a reír.

Entraron a la Torre era como una sala común pero un poco más pequeña, tenia dos sillones bastantes grandes una chimenea un escritorio y la ya común escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio también había un pequeño pasillo en el cual Ron ni tarde ni perezoso fue a ver donde llegaba y daba a una pequeña habitación parecida a una cocina, esta no era una cocina ya que hacia falta los calentadores y enfriador que los magos usaban pero si tenia alacenas las cual el chico abrió y quedo fascinado, tenían toda clase de panquesillos, galletas, hasta dulces.

-Amor esto de que seas Premio Anual tiene muchas ventajas.

A Hermione lo que más le salto de esa oración fue que Ron la llamo Amor, desde que eran novios se había portado muy cariñoso pero nunca la había llamado amor, lo más era nena. Camino a la "cocina" y le dijo a Ron que ya tenia varios panqués en la boca, veo que ya encontraste la comida y le sonrió.

-Me encanta, Amor, esto de que seas P.A. ¡Es increíble!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ron no sabía a que se refería

-P.A… Premio Anual es muy largo

-No antes

-ammm… no se… ¿Amor?

-Si

-¿Qué tiene? ¿No te gusta? Por que si no te gusta pues ya no te digo

Hermione estaba muy complacida que la llamara así y le daba mucha ternura la respuesta de su novio, nunca se le iba a quitar lo niño tonto y esa era una de tantas razones por la cual lo amaba.

-¿Que si no me gusta?… ¡Me fascina! ¿Cómo no me va gustar que me digas así? tonto.

-Pues te sorprendiste, entonces yo creí.

-Si me sorprendí porque nunca me habías dicho así pero me gusta y mucho.

-Te lo digo porque es la verdad, eres el Amor de mi vida y siempre te llamare así y como ya era de esperarse Ron la tomo por la cintura junto sus frentes y así sus narices rozaron y finalmente se besaron con tanto amor como lo hacían desde que terminó la guerra.

Pasaron varias horas acomodando sus cosas y moviendo muebles de aquí a allá hasta que al fin les gusto como quedo la salita de la torre y por supuesto el dormitorio, este tenía una cama tamaño King sizes con su doncel oro y escarlata por los colores de Gryffindor, a petición de Ron se puso un póster de los Chudley Cannons el equipo de quidditch favorito del pelirrojo, estantes con libros, el buró, las cosas normales en una habitación. Cuando por fin terminaron con todo se percataron que ya eran las 11 de la noche, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y morían de hambre, lo más seguro es que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos y obvio ni se acordarían de guardarles algo para comer, Ron ya empezaba a enojarse cuando Hermione toco una campanita que estaba empotrada a lado de la chimenea, Ron como es tan despistado ni la había visto, en eso apareció una elfina domestica y pregunto que que se les ofrecía. Hermione primero se disculpo y le dijo todo un discurso de que ella estaba en contra de la esclavitud y todo eso pero que esto era una emergencia y que no volvería a pasar pero necesitaba que les llevara algo para cenar, la elfina algo descontrolada por todo lo que le había dicho Hermione se fue por la comida y en pocos minutos regreso con los alimentos y se fue un poco asustada por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? dijo Ron

- Pues que no estoy de acuerdo en que los elfos domésticos no reciban una paga por su trabajo

-No eso no, eso ya lo se amor, pero la campanita, y la elfina y la comida, se supone que la cena se sirve a las 8 y tenemos dos horas para ir a tomar lo que queramos y después de las 10 las cocinas se cierran y no hay más comida para cualquier alumno hasta el día siguiente.

-Tu lo dijiste bien amor cualquier alumno yo no soy cualquier alumna yo soy P.A. y tengo ciertos privilegios.

- Ahhhhh, te digo esto de que seas P.A, me gusta cada día más.

Cenaron lo que la elfina les dejo y una vez que terminaron, Ron se puso en su modo "romántico" se acerco cada vez a Hermione, la atrajo hacia el, la acariciaba y le decía cosas lindas al oído, juntaba sus frentes y la besaba tiernamente, la ternura comenzó a subir de tono, hasta convertirse en una pasión que ninguno de los dos ya podía contener, Ron la tomó en brazos y la subió al dormitorio la deposito suavemente en la cama y siguió besandola, se levanto un poco para poder quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya, en un instante Ron se deshizo de su pantalón y del de Hermione, se abrazaban, se besaban, exploraban sus cuerpos, se acariciaban con ternura pero a la vez con pasión, una vez que ya no haba ropa que obstaculizara su amor, lo hicieron casi toda la noche, se unieron, eran uno, Hermione sentía que estaba en el cielo y Ron no podía creer que una vez más estuviera amando a la mujer de sus sueños, por la que despertaba cada mañana, por la que era feliz, por la que respiraba, en ese momento lo único que les importaba es que eran uno, se amaban y adoraban esa sensación de amor y placer.


	13. Quidditch

Hola a todos, siempre he querido escribirles algo antes o al final de los caps pero siempre por tonta terminó subiendo el capitulo sin ningún comment,.¿Que les parece la historia? ¿Les gusta como va? de verdad me gustaría saber, siento mucho tardar tanto en subir los capítulos pero con la Universidad, trabajo y mil cosas luego es complicado pero prometo que tratare de hacerlo más rápido, gracias por seguir esta historia es mi primor ficc y me esta encantando escribirla, y ya estoy pensando hacer otro de esta mi pareja favorita, ya pronto habrá empezará el drama lo que le va dar sazón a la historia, espero que sigan conmigo y gracias por leer :DAle

Quidditch

Por fin había llegado el momento de las pruebas de Quidditch para los puestos que aun no tenían dueño, que eran: dos golpeadores, y dos cazadores ya que obviamente Harry era el buscador y capitán, Ron el guardián y Ginny una de los 3 cazadores. Harry y Ron checkaron horarios y decidieron que las pruebas serían el viernes a las 5:45pm era la hora perfecta ya que los viernes solo había clases por la tarde.

Ron y Harry estaban más que en forma, bueno después de estar un año de aquí para allá y luchando contra el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos la verdad este año el quidditch sería pan comido.

Hermione estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts bajo un árbol leyendo un libro como era su costumbre, en eso bajo un poco el libro que tenia frente a ella y a lo lejos vio como se venían acercando Harry y Ron uniformados.

-¡Oh por Merlin! dijo en su mente, aunque ya no había nada que no conociera de Ron se sorprendió al ver lo musculoso que se veía con su uniforme de Quidditch se veía tan varonil, le encantaba ese pelirrojo.

Cerro su libro en cuanto llegaron junto a ella, Ron la ayudo a pararse y le preguntó

-¿Vienes con nosotros amor? y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ya sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, pero es muy raro no verlos pelear y en vez de eso ver esto, dijo Harry con cara entre asco, divertida y algo raro que nisiquiera el sabia explicar.

-Pues acostumbrare, que así será por el resto de la vida, aparte ni te quejes que tampoco es muy agradable verte besuqueado a mi hermana.

En ese momento los tres se echaron a reír como ya era costumbre en el trío.

-Bueno ¿vas? di que si, quiero que me veas como destrozo a todos los postulantes a cazador.

- Si iré, quiero ver que no haya nadie indeseable respondió la castaña. Ella se refería a indeseable a gente como Lavender y sus amigas.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada y ya había más de 30 alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban dispuestos a obtener un lugar en el equipo. Y como era de esperarse Lavander con Parvati y algunas de sus amigas estaban en las gradas.

-Wow- hay más gente de la que esperaba

-Ay aja Sr. Potter esa ni usted se la cree, obvio después de todo lo sucedido la gente quiere estar cerca de ustedes tres dijo una voz por detrás, era la profesora McGonaggal.

-¿Profesora que hace aquí?- Ron estaba sorprendido

-Pues me entere que iban a hacer las pruebas y me quería enterar antes que nadie de quien formara el equipo de mi casa de este año,espero no molestar.

-No para nada, claro que puede quedarse.

-En ese caso me iré a sentar por allá. Y dejo a los chicos.

-,Ya es hora, empecemos- ¡OK! chicos gritó Harry, como todos saben estamos buscando a los 2 golpeadores y a 2 cazadores los que quieran el puesto de golpeador se van conmigo y los cazadores se irán con Ginny y Ron haremos varias pruebas para ir descartando gente, si alguno de nosotros tres vemos que están en el sito equivocado(ósea que tengan más potencial para el otro puesto) los mandaremos con el otro grupo para que tengan oportunidad de entrar al equipo, al final nos quedaremos con 4 golpeadores y 4 cazadores y de ahí saldrán los titulares y los suplentes, y para tomar la decisión de quién se queda y quien se va será a votación de los 3 integrantes del equipo que ahora somos, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si, respondieron todos los que estaban al unísono

Comenzaron las pruebas y después de varias horas y algunos altercados, ya que algunos alumnos hacían rabietas por la decisión de Ron, Harry o Ginny al fin consiguieron a todos los integrantes del equipo, y quedaron:

TITULARES

Dean Thomas-golpeador-7ºgrado

Alexander Talerico- golpeador…3º grado (moreno, muy grande para su edad)

Gala McGinty- cazadora- 5ºgrado (rubia, mediana estatura, ojos verdes)

Avril Schull-cazadora-5º grado (otra rubia para no variar)

SUPLENTES

Samantha Cooper-4ºgrado

NathanVane-6º grado

MelissaCleese-2º grado

Samuel Becker-4º grado

Todos los chicos estaban muy emocionados por sus nuevos puestos, Gala y Avril eran unas chicas muy lindas, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione y muy del estilo de Lavender, las nuevas integrantes del equipo de Quidditch estaban tan emocionadas que corrieron hacia Ron para abrazarlo y que las felicitara, Hermione escucho un cuchicheo de parte de Lavander y sus amigas, vio que se levanto e iba directo hacia donde estaba Ron. De inmediato Hermione salto de su asiento y caminó con paso rápido y decidido hacía su novio, se abrió paso entre las chicas que lo rodeaban y le plantó un beso que jamás se hubiera atrevido a darle en público si las circunstancias no lo hubieran requerido.

Al separarse Ron le preguntó:

-¿Y eso, por qué fue?

-Porque simple y sencillamente te amo- pero la castaña no pudo evitar voltear a ver a las nuevas chicas del equipo y a Lavender.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa

-¡No estoy celosa!

El pelirrojo se limitó a ver a tomar por la cintura a su novia y verla a los ojos.

-Esta bien, si lo estoy pero solo un poco, y eso fue para recordarles a esas que tienes novia… que me tienes a mi.

-Yo nunca lo olvidare.

-Pues más te vale y se echaron a reír.


	14. Francesas,celos,inquietudes

FRANCESAS,CELOS, INQUIETUDES

Habían pasado ya varios meses en Hogwarts y había llegado principios de Diciembre y estaban en el tercer partido de quidditch de la temporada (Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor) fue cuando le informaron a Hermione que en una semana llegarían los alumnos de intercambio y que tenía que tener todo listo para su llegada serían 3 chicas de Beauxbatons y 5 chicos de Durmstrang.

El juego fue muy intenso ya que aunque no lo crean Hufflepuff le dio muy buena batalla a los chicos de Gryffindor pero al final estos últimos terminaron ganadores con un marcador 360- 210. Como siempre hubo una gran fiesta en la sala común y mientras todos festejaban Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a la habitación de los chicos para que la castaña les contará sobre la llegada de los nuevos alumnos.

-Ya sueltalo todo, no nos pudiste contar bien por la fiesta - dijo Ginny

-Pues lo más relevante ya se los dije no hay mucho, solo que llegan el 11 de Diciembre a eso de mediodía como solo son tres chicas se quedarán con nosotros en la Torre de Gryffindor y los chicos dos estarán en Ravenclaw y tres en Slytherin es como lo ha determinado McGonagall.

-¿Y vendrán velas?- preguntó un poco asustado Ron

-No lo se, espero que no, porque sino esto será un caos

-Y por qué llegarán antes de Navidad?, no sería lo más lógico que quisieran pasar esas fechas con sus familias y después venir? opinó el ojiverde

-Si yo pensé lo mismo pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que fue petición de los mismos alumnos y por ella no había problema en recibirlos antes, solo que habrá que ver en casa de quien pasaran algunos de esos alumnos.

-Lo más seguro es que mamá se ofrezca a alojar a uno o dos alumnos ya sabes como es y en la casa siempre hay comida de más. comento la pelirroja.

Llego el tan esperado 11 de Diciembre todos los alumnos esperaban con ansias y como ya hace algunos años llego un carruaje volador con caballos que tiraban de él y un gran barco en el lago negro, se hizo la ceremonia de bienvenida y la profesora McGonagall presento a los alumnos :

Bridgitte Chavanel una chica 17 años alta, ojos verdes y el cabello rubio cuando esta chica apareció Hermione sintió algo extraño, ella pensó que solo era porque era Rubia y ya traía algo encontra de ellas, de verdad no le gustaban las rubias pero por la expresión de Ron a el si le simpatizo.

-No me gustan las rubias comento en voz alta Hermione

-¿Por qué no? dijo Ron

-Pues no se no son de fiar

-Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente

-No me gustan

-Sigo sin entender

En ese momento iba a empezar una tan ya conocida"discusión" al estilo Ronmione, pero antes de que estallara, Harry tomo del brazo a Ron y lo aparto un poco mientras la Directora seguía presentado gente

Agnès Florit 15 años una chica delgada de estatura media castaña, lacia de cabello corto al hombro, blanca y con lentes muy estilizados.

-Ron que no te das cuenta que a Hermione no le gustan las rubias porque tu tienes una pequeña debilidad por ellas, solo esta celosa, no empieces con una pelea que dure la estancia de los nuevos ok. le dijo Harry

-De verdad crees eso…. no es cierto porque lo dices.

-Es broma verdad… pues nada más lo digo por Fleur y Lavender… ¿¡te suenan?

-¡Jamás anduve con Fleur!

-Pero bien que te gustaba, es más andabas detrás de ella por todo el castillo, no puedes negarlo.

- Ok Ok tienes razón, pero Hermione no tiene por que estar celosa, ni ponerse asi

-Solo no le des motivos ok, se que no le harás daño a propósito pero a veces te pasas de ingenuo y las chicas empiezan a coquetearte y tu les sigues el juego y mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio no crees.

-Si tienes razón

Y por último de la Academia Beauxbatons Marion Boissieu una pequeña como de 13 años pelirroja y ojos claros.

Los alumnos del Insituto Durmstrang que nos acompañaran lo que resta del año escolar son:

Jordan Nasr

Marcos Lechkov

Elek Seedorf

Augusto Kiev

Georgi Zhelev

Todos ellos grandes y fornidos, algunos morenos, y solo Augusto era rubio.

Después de la ceremonia todos los alumnos siguieron con sus actividades normales el trío se separa pero a cada nuevo alumno se le asigno un guía dependiendo su grado, y para mala suerte de Hermione (por ser la premio anual) le tocó ser guía de Brigitte y obviamente la castaña iba a tener que presentar en persona a la "nueva" y con su novio.

Llego la hora de la cena y fue cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor que Hermione presento a Bridgitte con sus amigos.

-Chicos gritó Hermione al verlos ya sentados listos para cenar

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? le pregunto Ron, mientras se paraba para que su novia tomara asiento.

-Muy bien cariño, gracias y le dio un corto beso.

-¿No nos vas a presentar Herms?-Interrumpió Ginny

-A si lo siento ella es Bridgitte, estará en algunas clases con nosotros.

Bridgitte, ellos son Harry, su novia Ginny.

-El famoso Harry Potter, un gusto. y le dio la mano y de inmediato se acerco para darle un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Esto agarro de sorpresa a Harry, lo único que pudo responder fue un nervioso.

-Gracias, igualmente.

Igual saludo a Ginnny pero sin tanta efusividad, como era de esperarse Ginny no tomó muy bien este acto.

-Bueno y este chico tan simpático debe ser Ron Weasley, ¿cierto?

- Si soy yo, pero como sabes mi nombre.

-A demás de ser las personas que salvaron el mundo mágico del mago más temido de los últimos tiempos…. pues me informe.

-Ron la saludo con gran alegría por saberse conocido, pero a Hermione le entraron los celos, pero no iba a dejar que se apoderan de ella.

-Bridgitte hablas perfectamente nuestro idioma, sin acento alguno, de verdad eres francesa. le dijo Harry,porque Fleur la esposa de Bill un hermano de GInny y Ron también lo es pero si tiene un acento muy marcado.

-Si lo soy, solo que mi madre es de aquí, y me ha enseñado el idioma desde pequeña, he aprendido los dos idiomas a la par por eso no tengo problemas con este.

La hora de la cena paso sin más sorpresas, los chicos le preguntaron muchas cosas a Bridgitte y ella contestaba gustosa pero jamás le quitó los ojos de encima a Ron cosa de la cual se dieron cuenta Ginny y Hermione.

Al terminar Bridgitte se disculpó con los chicos y se retiro para ir con sus amigas Agnés y la pequeña Marion que era su prima.

-Ginny, creo me estoy volviendo muy paranoica

-No amiga, se por que lo dices y esta vez tienes razón, esa Bridgitte no me da buena espina y no le quito la mirada de encima a Ron en ningún momento.

-Entonces no estoy loca, tu también te diste cuenta

-Claro que me di cuenta, tienes que ser ciego o ser Ron y Harry para no darse cuenta.

El comentario le dio un poco de risa a Hermione pero se notaba preocupada

-Pero tranquila Herms, mi hermanito aunque es algo torpe solo tiene ojos para ti.

-Lo se, pero hay algo que me inquieta.

La francesa llego a la torre de Gryffindor y abrió la puerta del dormitorio donde estaban sus amigas, todavía no terminaba de entrar cuando llego la primera pregunta

-Buenog , lo Conogsiste? salió de la boca de Agnès.

-Si, es tal como yo lo había imaginado, es estupendo, todo un caballero, atento, sabía que fue una buena decisión haber venido.

- Aller, aller, cuentagnos,

- Pues mi guía es la novia

-Tiegne novia? Pero…. dijo Marion

-Si la tiene es Hermione la sabelotodo esa que siempre los acompañó, pero no me importa, yo vine desde Francia para conquistar a Ronald Weasley, es guapo, me gusto desde el principio y es famoso, que más puedo pedir, y ya lo saben Bridgitte Chavanel siempre pero SIEMPRE consigue todo lo que quiere y esta vez quiero a Ron y va ser mío, y ustedes me van a ayudar.


	15. El Hechizo

EL HECHIZO

Durante el transcurso de los días Hermione y Ron no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aun poniendo todo el esfuerzo de ambos por hacer espacios en sus tan ocupadas agendas, ya que la chica tenia mil trabajos de la escuela, P.A., y guía de los alumnos de intercambio y el sus trabajos obviamente retrasados de la escuela y los entrenamientos de quidditch, siempre que lograban verse eran interrumpidos por alguien ya sea Harry, Ginny, algún maestro o Bridgitte o alguna de sus amigas, pero en especial Bridgitte. Siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno con alguna, pregunta o solo "queriendo platicar".

Las cosas empezaron a tensarse entre el pelirrojo y la castaña eso lo notaron de inmediato Harry y Ginny, las cosas se ponían peor cada vez que Bridgitte estaba cerca y cuando la pareja estaba de maravilla la rubia aparecía y lo arruinaba todo.

Hermione ya había sorprendido varias veces a Bridgitte coqueteandole descaradamente a Ron, pero el pelirrojo siendo tan ingenuo nunca desconfió de la rubia, esto causo muchos problemas. En la ultima salida a Hogsmade Ron y Hermione estaban excelentemente bien con su relación y fueron a las tres escobas platicando y pasando la tarde. El pelirrojo se acerco a su novia y le dijo al oído

-Hermione…. te amo

La chica junto su frente con la de Ron y le contesto solo en un susurro.

-Yo te amo más

En eso apareció Marcos pidiendo ayuda a Hermione porque tenían problemas con los otros chicos de Drumstrang para poder ordenar, no tenían idea de la comida típica de ahí, entonces Hermione fue hasta al fondo del bar para ayudar a los chicos dejando a Ron solo. Y una rubia francesa apareció en las tres escobas junto con sus amigas. Dos de las chicas iban al frente buscando mesa mientras Bridgitte se quedo un poco atrás y vio a Ron solo y una mesera pasando junto a el y maquino un plan en menos de medio segundo.

La francesa camino con paso firme y un poco veloz en dirección a la mesera y choco con ella haciendo parecer que fue un accidente, la chica cayo junto con tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, frituras y obviamente la mesera, Bridgitte hizo tan drama que Ron inmediatamente se levanto en su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien? dijo el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba para auxiliar a la chica

-No, la verdad no, me duele mucho el tobillo, no se como paso.

La mesera se incorporo rápido y sin ningún daño.

-Lo siento no te vi. dijo la empleada

-No te preocupes fue un accidente

La mesera saco su varita para limpiar todo el alboroto y Agnés y Marion llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué paso? pregunto Agnès

-Bridgitte cocho accidentalmente con la mesera contesto Ron levantando la mirada hacia las chicas

-Chicas me ayudarían a regresar al castillo, no puedo sola, me duele mucho el tobillo no creo poder apoyarlo.

-Calma Bridgitte, yo te llevo, será más rápido y menos incomodo para las chicas.

Ron levanto en brazos a la francesa y salió de las tres escobas, solo volteo la cabeza y le dijo a Madame Rosmerta:

-¿Madame Rosmerta?

-Si dime querido

-Le podría decir a Hermione lo que paso y que lleve a Bridgitte a la enfermería

-Claro querido no te preocupes

-Gracias

La rubia iba feliz en los brazos de Ron.

-Pero que pena Ron le dijo

-¿Por qué pena? somos amigos no, y los amigos se ayudan.

-Si claro, pero tuviste que dejar a tu novia

- Ella entenderá

-Sabes eres todo un caballero

-No esto lo haría por cualquiera no es caballerosidad

- No si Ron, nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mi, eres muy gentil y se acerco demasiado

Ron se sintió algo incomodo pero no le dio mucha importancia

Hermione por fin regreso a la mesa, tardo muchísimo porque tuvo que explicares a Marcos y demás chicos cada uno de los platillos, al no ver a Ron sintió un escalofrío, entonces Madame Rosmerta al ver su cara de angustia se acerco le platico lo sucedido y en ese instante Hermione salió corriendo del bar para ir con su novio, no podía dejarlo solo con Bridgitte, le entraron unos celos horribles

Llegaron a la enfermería y Ron le dijo todo lo que había pasado a Madame Pomfrey.

-Ok dejala en esta cama le ordeno a Ron

Yo iré por unas pociones para la inflamación y el dolor

Mientras Ron dejaba a Bridgitte en la cama sus caras se juntaron demasiado y fue ahí donde ella le pudo robar el primer beso y justo en ese momento Hermione entro a la enfermería y lo vio todo, y salió un triste pero firme Ron de su boca.

Los chicos se separaron y Ron volteó a ver a Hermione que se encontraba en la puerta con ojos llorosos y salió corriendo

-Hermione espera grito el pelirrojo

Pero la castaña ya estaba dando la vuelta en una de las tantas esquinas de los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ron corrió tras de ella y la pudo alcanzar.

-Hermione detente pero la chica no hizo caso

-¡Hermione! por favor y la tomo del brazo para darle la vuelta

-¿¡POR FAVOR!¿¡POR FAVOR!¿¡POR FAVOR! que Ron, me vas a decir que no es lo que parece que vi mal, la chica estaba llorando y Ron no lo soportaba

- Si Hermione no es lo que parece

La castaña siguió caminando, Hazme caso!. dejame explicarte

-Explicarme ¿Qué? lo vi, lo vi perfectamente, la estabas besando

- NO, NO la bese

- Si lo hiciste

- En este momento terminamos Ronald Weasley no quiero saber de ti

- Ahhh no Hermione tu no me vas a terminar, esto no puede terminar así, no debe terminar

- Claro que si, y así será, la chica volvió a darse la vuela y siguió caminando

Ron la volvió a tomar del brazo, le dio la vuelta y la beso, al principio Hermione se resistió, le pego y quería separarse pero Ron la tomaba con más fuerza para que ella no pudiera escapar y al final terminó correspondiendo el beso. Se separaron un poco pero Ron no dejo de sujetarla.

-Perdoname le dijo a la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo, No se que paso, Yo solo te amo a ti ella fue la que me beso

-Es cierto, se escucho una voz por detrás, era Bridgitte tardo en llegar por la lesión pero los pudo alcanzar

Ron y Hermione volteraron

-Les pido una disculpa a los dos, en especial a ti Hermione, lo siento de corazón, yo fui quien beso a Ron, no se lo que me paso, es que fue tan caballeroso, me recordó tanto a mi ex- novio no puede evitarlo lo siento tanto y soltó en llanto.

-Claro que te perdonamos, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor dijo Ron

Hermione por otro lado no creía nada de lo que la chica había dicho ella sabia perfectamente que Ron era muy ingenuo y no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de esta rubia francesita.

-¿Tu ex- novio? pregunto Hermione, entonces no tienes novio

-No, no lo tengo, Jack era tan parecido a Ron, solo que el murió el año pasado, fue una tragedia un accidente con pociones y volvió a llorar la rubia

Ron tenia la intención de ir a consolarla pero al ver la furia de Hermione mejor se contuvo de hacerlo.

-Lo lamento dijo Hermione, pero no puede ir besando a la gente que te recuerde a Jack y menos si tienen novia.

-Lo se, y lo siento muchísimo, Hermione perdoname no volverá a pasar lo juró.

-Bueno ahora necesitas ayuda para regresar a la enfermería no puedes regresar sola, es más ya te haz de haber lastimado más al haber venido aquí.

Ron iba hacia Bridgitte para ayudarla pero en eso escucho la voz de Hermione.

-Hey Neville ven por favor le grito a su amigo que iba pasando no muy lejos de ahí

-¿Qué paso Hermione? Necesitas algo?

-Si, la verdad si, puedes ayudar a Bridgitte a ir a la enfermería no puede ir sola se lastimo el pie.

-Claro, se acerco a la rubia y la cargo para llevarla.

-Gracias dijo la chica y en verdad lo siento.

Fue entonces cuando Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura y se fueron caminando hacia la torre del Premio Anual.

Bridgitte esta ya sola en la enfermería pues era la hora de la cena y Madame Pomfrey había ido a tomar sus alimentos, entonces llegaron Agnès y Marion a verla.

-Bridgitte, ohh mon cousine! * ¿Como engcuengtrags?

-Estoy bien Marion, no te preocupes

-Clago que gestas bien, sino no tengdrias esa songrisa dijo Agnès, Aller aller cuengtagnos, fungciogno?

-Pues ya comencé, todo salió a la perfección, solo necesito tiempo para que el hechizo se complete, pero pues el primer paso ya esta dado.

-¿De que Hablagn? dijo Marion

-No le hagz congtagdo? ¿Pog que?

-Porque es muy pequeña y todo eso le asusta, pero como ya abriste la boca le tendré que decir.

-¿Degcigme que?

-Pues que encontré un libro de magia antigua del amor, es muy poderosa pero si no se aplica bien también puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

-¿De dongde sacaste egse libro?

-Lo encontre en el ático de los abuelos

-Sagbes que tegnemogs prohibido gestar ahí

-Ya se, por eso no quería decirte nada, sabia que te ibas a poner así.

-Buegno y de que seg tragta ese hegchizo?

La rubia saco un libro de entre las sabanas y empezó a decirle a su pequeña prima, pues mira Marion mientras abría el viejo libro, tuve que decir ese hechizo hace dos días porque es necesario hacerlo a la medianoche y que haya luna llena

Nous avons vu la lune, danser collés

Est-ce que nous voyons aujourd'hui, chacun pour soi

Est impossible de diviser et de la vie de deux

L'amour, pour votre amour

Et vous mourir pour moi, vivre par mes

, noir et blanc à la couleur

l'univers a écrit que vous étiez pour moi

Et si dans votre mystère à découvrir

le sentiment éternel.

Como ya dije esto se dice a medianoche con luna llena, yo tuve que tomarme una poción que contiene tres gotas del perfume de una orquídea negra , el diente de un hipogrifo, 2 oz del polvo de hueso de troll, realmente sabe muy mal pero todo por tener a Ron a mi lado.

Y bueno una vez que dije el hechizo, haberme tomado la poción lo único que tengo que hacer es : besarlo 4 veces, los primeros 3 se puede que no me corresponda pero el 4 tiene ser correspondido y durar más de 10 seg para que tenga éxito mi hechizo. Ya solo me faltan 3.

Ron y Hermione estaban en la cama, Hermione estaba sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y el la abrazaba mientras ella sollozaba.

-Por favor Nena, no me gusta verte así, ya sabes como fueron las cosas y sabes que tu eres lo único que necesito para vivir.

-Ron, tengo miedo de perderte, de que Bridgitte se meta entre nosotros

-No pasara, te prometo que jamás te voy a dejar, te prometo que siempre si siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos, la vio a los ojos y la beso tiernamente

-De verdad lo prometes?

-¡Con el corazón! Y yo siempre juntos Hermione, nada ni nadie podrá separe de tu lado jamás.


	16. Diciembre

DICIEMBRE

Llegaron las vacaciones de diciembre y con ellas más problemas.

Los alumnos de intercambio iban a ser asignados a diferentes familias, y para la suerte de Hermione la señora Weasley había invitado a Bridgitte junto a su prima Marion a pasar la navidad con ellos, Hermione casi muere ante esta noticia, ya que ella iría a esquiar a España con sus padres y estaría lejos de la madriguera.

-No te preocupes cuñada- dijo Ginny, yo me encargo

-Gracias, Ginn, pero no sabes el miedo que tengo de que Bridgitte haga algo mientras no estoy.

-Para eso me tienes a mi y a Harry por su puesto y le guiño un ojo a la castaña.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras dijo Ron

-Y a mi que fueras conmigo, pero tanto tu como yo necesitamos estar con nuestras familias, pero REGRESARE esto lo dijo tal alto para que Bridgitte la escuchara.

- Obviamente , sino yo voy por ti a donde estés.

Se despidieron y Hermione salió de la madriguera junto a sus padres.

Habían pasado varios días y cada uno de ellos Ron había recibido cartas de su novia, siempre que llegaba Pigwidgeon Ron ponía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

En la última que recibió Hermione le contaba que iban las cosas de maravilla en sus vacaciones, que había conocido muchos lugares súper interesantes y que algún día le gustaría que fueran juntos.

Llego Noche Buena y la madriguera como todos los años estaba decorada y con el espíritu navideño al máximo, había toneladas de comida, Bridgitte y Marion estaban fascinadas era un poco diferente a como ellas celebraban en Francia pero les encanto, la familia Weasley ya había cenado,platicado y hecho todo lo que hacían esa noche tan especial, ya era muy tarde y ya casi todos habían subido a descansar solo quedaban Ron, Ginny Harry y Bridggite.

Obviamente Ginny no perdía de vista a Bridgitte como le había prometido a Hermione. Siguieron pasando las horas y Ginny ya estaba un poco pasa de copas y Harry tuvo que llevar a la pelirroja a su habitación.

Fue el destino o fue premeditado nadie sabe pero Ron y Bridgitte al fin quedaron solos y apareció el muérdago justo arriba de ellos.

-Pues como dicta la tradición dijo Bridgitte

-¿De que hablas?

Bridgitte levanto la mirada y luego se acerco a Ron para darle el segundo beso.

Ron se separo de ella y le dijo:

-Bridgitte, sabes que esto no puede ser, yo amo a Hermione y lo mejor es que de hoy en adelante guardemos nuestra distancia, para evitar problemas y malos entendidos. La verdad no te quiero lastimar y será lo mejor.

-Lo siento Ron, no quiero causar ningún daño. Espero que esto no cause estragos en nuestra que nunca volver intentar nada.

-Vamonos a dormir

-Marion, Marion despierta

-¿Qué pagsa?

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido ni tan fácil pero ya le di el segundo beso

- De vergdad?

-Si, cada día me acerco a mi meta, estoy tan feliz

-Nog lo se, Bridgitte, siengtog que no estags hagciegndo las cosas bien

-Marion eres una niña y tu no sabes nada, y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que esta pasando, porque me las pagas…. aunque seas mi prima.

Pasaron unos días y durante ellos Ron se alejo lo más que pudo de Bridgitte . Ron solo estaba en espera del día que su novia regresara a la madriguera y por fin llego el día tan esperado.

-Nena , ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? De maravilla, pero hubiera sido inolvidable que fueras conmigo.

-Pronto podremos, amor.

Se acercaron y se besaron

Durante los días que Hermione estuvo en la madriguera no hubo inconveniente alguno, todos los Weasley junto a las invitadas francesas, Hermione y sus padres pasaron año nuevo en la Madriguera como una gran familia.

-Ya ves como cuide bien de mi hermanito Herms, no paso nada.

-Si Ginny la verdad estoy súper contenta, Ron me ama de verdad y nada podrá separaos

-Te lo dije, pero tu estabas de dramática.

-Bueno ya dejemos el tema por la paz, no es muy agradable que digamos y no vale la pena ya no paso nada y mejor nos ponemos a empacar porque mañana regresamos a Hogwarts y todavía hace falta ir a ver que los chicos hayan hecho su equipaje que lo dudo entonces tenemos que apurarlos a ellos también.

Las dos chicas rieron y pusieron manos a la obra.


	17. Clase de Pociones

CLASE DE POCIONES

Al regreso a Hogwarts las cosas se fueron acomodando solas, Ron evitaba a Bridgditte y trataba de pasar el más tiempo posible con Hermione y sus amigos, al principio a Hermione se le hizo raro que el pelirrojo dejara de defender a la francesa pero ella misma pensó que era mejor dejar de hacerse ideas en la cabeza ya que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Obviamente Brridgitte no estaba nada contenta con la nueva actitud de Ron, siempre que podía se le acercaba al pelirrojo pero este no le hacía ningún caso, es más si era posible la evitaba.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, es más ya estaban a fines de Marzo y Bridgitte no logró en todo ese tiempo darle el tercer beso a Ron, estaba más que enfadada.

Una tarde se le ocurrió que podía provocar un pequeño accidente para que Ron la rescatara y poder así darle el tercer beso. Este plan se los platico a Agnès y Marion, como siempre Agnès estaba fascinada en cambio Marion estaba desacuerdo pero no le quedaba más que ayudar a su prima.

El plan consistía en que en clase de pociones hubiera una pequeña explosión tipo las que hacía Seamus, no debía de haber mayor problema, lo único que Bridgitte y Marion tenían que hacer era averiguar que poción tendrían que hacer la siguiente clase e investigar que ingrediente causara esta "pequeña" explosión.

Por fin llego la clase de pociones, todos entraron al salón y como siempre Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban en una mesa al centro y Bridgitte fue a la mesa que compartía con Agnès, Dean y Seamus, el profesor Slughorn dio las instrucciones de lo que se haría en esa clase que era hacer una solución Agrandadora y les dijo que empezaran con su trabajo,la clase fue transcurriendo sin ninguna eventualidad,Harry y Ron estaban en los armarios que estaban casi en la puerta de la mazmorra, Ginny había salido de ella porque la profesora Sprout la había mandado llamar y todos los demás estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían en especia Hermione como siempre, ella estaba en la mesa junto al equipo de Agnès. Entonces fue el momento en que Agnès puso un poco de Asfódelo en la solución ya que esta planta con los demás ingredientes de la poción harían un pequeño desastre, pero nada salió como lo habían planeado, la poción primero empezó a sacar mucho humo y fue cuando Seamus y Dean se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien con el trabajo de las chicas y sin pensarlo las apartaron de la mesa lo más rápido posible y en el siguiente segundo hubo una explosión bastante aparatosa, se cayeron varias cosas de las estanterías, voló mucha madera y también se cayo parte del techo de la mazmorra, lo que restaba del salón estaba lleno de humo, había muchos alumnos en el piso tratando de poder respirar.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor Slughorn preguntó en voz alta

-¿TODOS ESTAN BIEN? y los fue encaminado a la salida, cuando al parecer todos los alumnos estaban fuera dijo

-Ayudemne a ver si todos sus compañeros ya están fuera del salón

Todos los chicos empezaron a buscar a sus amigos para saber si estaban bien y Ron buscaba a Hermione, al ver que pasaba gente y gente y no la encontraba se puso histérico.

-¡Harry!¡Harry! Hermione no esta le gritaba mientras el trataba de quitarse los escombros que traía en el cabello

-¿Cómo que Hermione no esta? Debe de estar estaba junto la mesa de Dean preguntale a el.

-Ya lo hice Harry , nadie la ha visto se quedo allá ADENTRO!¡ SE QUEDO ALLÁ DENTRO!

Fue cuando los dos chicos reaccionaron y se echaron a correr hacia la mazmorra para sacar la castaña.

-Esperen, Harry, Ron les gritó el profesor Slughorn

-Profesor los escuche decir que Hermione se quedo adentro- dijo Parvati

-¡No puede ser! , entonces el maestro mando un patronus a los demás profesores para que acudieran en su auxilió.

Los dos chicos entraron a la mazmorra, casi no podían ver por tanto polvo que provoco la explosión, empezaron a quitar escombros y a gritarle a Hermione para que les dijera por donde, pero no obtenían respuesta alguna, Ron estaba desesperado y Harry también pero sabía que el tenía que mantener el control por los dos.

-Ron tranquilo la vamos a encontrar

Seguían buscando hasta que Harry vio la mano de Hermione debajo de una gran placa que era parte del techo, la movió con mucho esfuerzo y le gritó a Ron que estaba buscando del otro lado.

-RON! la encontré, esta aquí, ya la tenía en brazos cuando Ron llego corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaban. Se la quito de los brazos y volvió a correr como si de eso dependiera su vida hacía la enfermería y Harry iba tras el, Hermione estaba inconsciente.

Cuando Ginny volvió a la mazmorra se encontró con todo el alboroto y Dean junto a Parvati le contaron lo que paso y se fue hacia la enfermería a buscar a sus amigos.

Ron y Harry llegaron con Hermione lo más rápido que pudieron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado y ya tenía lista la cama donde Ron dejaría a su novia para que recibirá la atención que necesitaba.

-¿Va estar bien verdad?

-No lo se, los golpes que trae son muy serios, tengo que revisarla bien y ver que no haya hemorragias internas o algo más grave.

-Vas a estar bien amor, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que este bien dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te prometo que vas a estar bien.


	18. ¿Accidente?

Chavos espero que les este gustando la historia, estoy tratando de apurarme para terminarla antes de que termine el año, recibo toda clase de criticas, diganme lo que les gusta lo que no.

Los quiero gracias por leer! :)

¿ACCIDENTE?

Pasaron varias horas y no tenían ningún informe de como estaba Hermione, Ron estaba a punto de enloquecer y Harry y Ginny trataban de calmarlo. Cuando por fin madame Pomfrey salió Ron la abordo con toda clase preguntas

-¿Cómo esta?¿Qué tiene?¿Estará bien?¿La puedo ver?

-Tranquilo muchacho, la señorita Granger estará bien, por el momento esta dormida, tiene muchos golpes y algunos huesos rotos, necesita descansar.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Si pero no le veo el caso porque esta dormida.

-Entonces me quedare con ella esta noche ¿Puedo?

-Por mi no hay problema

-Bueno tengo que ir a revisar que los demás alumnos estén bien, fueron muy valientes muchachos, la señorita Granger les debe mucho.

Entonces Ron entró donde estaba Hermione y efectivamente estaba dormida y el pelirrojo tomo una silla y la puso junto a la cama de su novia más cerca que pudo y se sentó a cuidar su sueño.

Varias horas después Hermione despertó y vio a Ron a su lado tomando de la mano mientras su cabeza estaba sobre la cama,ya que el cansancio por fin lo había vencido. La castaña estaba tan enternecida por ver a su novio de esa forma.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Ron despertara y le mostrara una tierna sonrisa a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-¿Cómo estas nena? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si amor, solo un poco a dolorida y señalando con la mirada su brazo roto dentro del cabestrillo.

-Perdoname le dijo Ron con cara de angustia y llena de remordimientos, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Oh Ron dijo mientras se acomodaba y con su brazo sanó levantaba la cara del pelirrojo,no tienes porque disculparte de nada ok, es más si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí.

-No no, no te cuide como debía, sentí que te perdía Hermione y dos lágrimas juguetonas salieron de los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

-Pero no paso nada que debamos lamentar, Ron tu siempre me haz cuidado y esta vez no fue la excepción ok, no te culpes tu hiciste todo lo pudiste, fue un accidente.

-No sabes cuanto me asuste, fue horrible cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas con nosotros…. sentí….se le corto lo voz al ojiazul…. Sentí y recordé todo lo que paso en la mansión de los Malfoy… sentí que te perdía! Y yo no podría vivir si eso pasara, ya no lo podría hacer

-Oh mi amor tranquilo, no paso a más de huesos rotos, pronto estaré fuera de aquí y esto será un mal recuerdo como todo lo anterior.

Ron se le acerco a Hermione y la beso lo más dulce y tiernamente que puedo y ella le acaricio la mejilla.

Por la magnitud del accidente la directora tuvo que informar a los padres de Hermione que en cuanto recibieron la noticia llegaron a Hogwarts, vieron a la castaña y cuando confirmaron que estaba bien fueron a la dirección con McGonagall para hablar con ella.

-Ron es mejor que vallas a descansar un poco.

-Ya dormi

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, que duermas bien, en tu cama. A parte tienes clases.

-No me voy a ir de tu lado

-Oh si Ronald Weasley no vas a perder clases solo porque si

-No es solo porque si, estas en la enfermería y te voy a cuidar

-Ron yo estoy bien, leeré un libro y pronto estaré fuera, madame Pomfrey se los dijo a mis padres dijo con voz firme y mirada severa.

Ante esto Ron no tuvo más que despedirse e irse

Salió de la enfermería y estaba cerrando la puerta de esta cuando Harry llego y le dijo:

-Ron, tenemos que hablar de manera muy seria algo que hizo que Ron se preocupara

-¿Pasa algo Harry?

-Me temo que si

-Pues anda, dilo dijo mientras iban caminado por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

-Ron es muy serio, al parecer lo que paso no fue un accidente

-¡¿Cómo que no fue un accidente?

-Los profesores ya estuvieron investigando, no había nada hubiera hecho explotar la poción de Bridgitte, y encontraron Asfódelo en lo poco que pudieron recuperar de la poción, era un ingrediente que no estábamos usando y por lo tanto no debíamos tenerlo en la mesa y todo mundo sabe que si le agregábamos eso a la poción que estábamos haciendo haría explosión eso es de segundo año y encontraron bastante.

-Entonces ¿Estas diciendo que Bridgitte lo provoco?

-Pues no se si fue Bridgitte o Agnès porque obviamente Dean ni Seamus lo hicieron.

Los padres de Hermione y la Directora McGonagall hablaban de lo mismo y de las medidas que se tomarían al encontrar al culpable.

Ron y Harry fueron a buscar a Bridgitte y Agnès pero solo encontraron a la rubia,Ron rápidamente le reclamó a Bridgitte

-¿Qué pretendías hacer? mientras la tomaba de un brazo con algo de fuerza

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?

- Ya se descubrió no trates de negarlo, ¡Lo hiciste tu! ¿Estás loca?¡Pudiste matarla!

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas Ron?¿Crees que yo provoque la explosión?

-Si, todo ya se descubrió

-Yo no lo hice, crees que soy estúpida para provocar una explosión donde yo estoy? Obvio no, eso sería estúpido, peligroso e irresponsable. A parte para que lo haría

-Pues no se, pero si se descubre que fuiste tu, nunca Bridgitte te lo voy a perdonar.

-Ron te estoy diciendo que yo ¡No lo hice! la francesa lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras Ron se daba media vuelta para irse junto a Harry

Lavender estaba cerca y se percato de todo el alboroto

-Bridgitte

-Si contesto la francesa

-Me he dado cuenta de varias cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues que te gusta Ron y sabes de esta manera jamás ganaras su atención, te lo digo por experiencia

-¿Experiencia? ¿De que hablas?

-Ron y yo fuimos novios hace tiempo y no lograras nada con el haciendole daño a sus amigos o en este caso su novia, algo que muchos me critican es que soy …. como decirlo muy observadora y se que lo que paso en la mazmorra de pociones no fue un accidente, vi perfectamente que le dijiste algo a Agnès y luego ella echo algo al caldero. Pero tranquila no diré nada, esta claro que yo ya no regresare con Ron, no me gusta admitirlo pero sino fuera por Hermione yo estaría muerta, y le agradezco eso pero tampoco puedo olvidar que por su culpa Ron me dejo, y la verdad tu me caes mejor y por eso te daré un consejo, por el momento es mejor alejarse un poco y regreses a la carrera en un tiempo, por el momento ve a ver como esta Hermione haz como si te importara eso te dará puntos con Ron y Harry, busca el momento adecuado, tu sabes de lo que hablo, pero si te lo digo este no es el momento para que sigas. Consejo de alguien que te quiere ayudar.

-Ahh y otra cosa evita por cualquier modo que Ron se entere de que Agnès lo hizo porque tu le dijiste.

Cuando terminó la conversación con Lavender, Bridgitte fue directo hacia la oficina de McGonagall, toco la puerta y paso, la directora aún estaba con los padres de Hermione.

-Señorita Chavanel en este momento no la puedo atender.

-Lo siento directora pero me urge hablar con usted y es algo que también les incumbe a los señores Granger.

La chica paso y empezó a hablar, les contó como sucedieron las cosas pero obviamente a su conveniencia, le echo toda la culpa a Agnès, dijo que la chica lo hizo porque le gustaba un chico de la clase y esperaba que el la ayudara a resolver su problema con la poción pero todo salió mal, eso si recalco que ella no tenía idea del plan hasta después de lo acontecido pero Agnès nunca lo hizo con intención de lastimar a nadie.

-Con o sin intención fue algo muy irresponsable señorita Chavanel y que tuvo serías repercusiones y ahora la señorita Florit se atendrá a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué pasara con Agnès?

-Por lo pronto quedará expulsada del programa de intercambio y regresara a Francia.

La rubia fue con su amiga y le dijo lo que tuvo que hacer Agnès estaba furiosa, pero Bridgitte le propuso que si no la desmentía, ella obtendría el su lugar de Presidente estudiantil en BEAUXBATONS. y le daría todo lo que ella quisiera de la mansión Chavanel. Y tras varias ofertas Agnès accedió.

-Ma mère et mon père* me van matagán.!

- Sabes que no es cierto, siempre están de viaje como los míos. Lo que pasará es que recibirán la noticia querrán ir pero les saldrá un asunto "urgente" y solo te mandarán a lo mucho un vociferador y darán ordenes a los elfos que estas "castigada". Bueno ya que llegamos a un arreglo tienes que ir con McGonagall y yo iré con Ron y Hermione.

*Mi mamá y mi papá


	19. Primavera

PRIMAVERA

-Profesora McGonagall, faltan pocos días para las vacaciones de primavera, ¿Cree que sea posible que nos llevemos a Hermione ahora?, para que se recupere en casa- dijo la señora Granger

-Por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema es la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts haya tenido y si lo mejor será que se recupere en su casa.

Hermione ya estaba lista para salir cuando llego Bridgitte.

-Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La castaña no confiaba, pero algo la hizo aceptar

-Yo solo quería decirte que no tenia idea, nunca quise que esto pasara,

y bueno,yo solo venia a decirte que con todo lo que paso he entendido muchas cosas y espero que si no podemos ser amigas al menos no me odies.

Estas palabras le llegaron a Hermione, las sintió de corazón

-No te odio, y pues igual por el momento no seremos las grandes amigas pero yo creo que podemos intentarlo.

La castaña le sonrió a la rubia y le dio la mano y esta ultima le dio un abrazo, en eso llego Ron que había recibido la noticia de que Hermione se iba antes del castillo, cuando entro y vio esta escena sintió mucha confusión, Hermione sintió su presencia y rompió con el abrazo

-¿Qué sucede? dijo con cara de incrédulo el pelirrojo

-Nada, solo que arreglamos algunos asuntos que teníamos pendientes amor, ahora todo esta en su lugar.

-Dean me dijo que escucho a Parvati decirle a Lavender que la McGonagall dijo que te ibas, ¿es verdad?

-jajaja tu siempre enredando las cosas Ron, y si ya me voy mamá se lo pidió a McGonagall. Hermione vio una profunda tristeza en la mirada de Ron. Pero no te pongas así, se acerco a él y le acaricio una mejilla. Solo me estoy yendo 4 días antes de lo planeado.

-Ya se pero no me gusta estar separado de ti, no lo soporto y menos sabiendo que no estas bien

-Ron no me estoy muriendo, solo me rompí un brazo y tengo moretones y cosas así, con las pociones y medicamentos que me dio Madame Pomfrey estaré bien en 2 días. Y en 4 días nos veremos ok, te amo tontito.

-Yo también te amo. le dijo y le dio un beso de despedida.

En eso llegaron Harry y Ginny también para despedirse.

Habían pasado solo un día desde la partida de Hermione y Ron ya estaba tirado al drama, y en solo ese día ya le había mandado 3 lo vio como un gesto muy lindo pero creía que estaba exagerando un poco.

Al tercer día Hermione ya estaba como nueva, hacía tiempo que no estaba en su casa y fue algo lindo para ella, paso tiempo con su mamá y ese mismo día estaba con su madre en la cocina preparando la cena cuando su madre le dijo

-Hermione, ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Sophia?

-¿Sophia,la que tenia la pastelería?¿La mamá de Roger?

-Si ella

-Como olvidarla ella prepara el mejor pay de zarzamoras que he probado en la vida. Y como olvidar a Roger fue mi único amigo por mucho tiempo, años sin verlo ni saber de el.

-Pues desde que se mudaron un año antes de que tu fueras a Hogwarts, han venido varias veces pero nunca han coincidido contigo, Roger siempre que venia preguntaba por ti y ya sabes tu padre y yo le decíamos que estabas en un internado fuera de Londres.

- De verdad venían, nunca me dijiste.

-Bueno pues lo olvidaba. Pero Sophia me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que vendría por unos días y quería saber si podía pasar a vernos. Y le dije que con gusto, es más me dijo que vendría Roger

-Sería lindo ver a Roger después de tanto tiempo.

-Harry ya mañana veré a Hermione. Soy feliz

- Que bien, ya empezabas a desquisiarme

-Vamos amigo, ¿Qué sentirías si dejaras de ver a mi hermana?

-Bueno ok ahora si te entiendo, pero ¿Ya le dijiste que iras a verla?

-No, será una sorpresa.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa Granger

-Hermione, querida, puedes abrir

-Ya voy

Hermione bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió había un chico alto, rubio de ojos verdes bastante guapo a decir verdad, traía consigo un pay de zarzamoras en las manos.

-Hola, Hermione, Woow si que cambiaste

Hermione estaba muy confundida, ¿A caso era Roger?, pero como ese chico alto y guapo era su antiguo amigo, ella recordaba a un chico bastante bajito para su edad, con brakets y gafas eso si los ojos y el cabello eran iguales.

-Roger cariño, ¿Es la casa?, todas se parecen y hace tiempo que no venimos dijo una señora atrás del chico.

-Si mamá aquí es

- ¿Roger?

-Eso parece

La mamá de Hermione apareció e hizo pasar a su amiga y si hijo a la sala de la casa

-Oh Hermione tantos años sin verte te haz convertido en un bella señorita.

-Gracias Sophia, un gusto volver a verlos.

-Siempre que veníamos, nunca estabas, fuera la época del año que fuera, navidad, primavera, verano, o estabas en el dichoso Internado o ya te habías ido a pasar lo que restaba de las vacaciones a casa de tus amigos, es más esta empezando a creer que ya no querías vernos.

-Como crees Sophia para nada, solo que no habíamos coincidido desde que se fueron.

-Si yo tuviera una hija tan linda no la dejaría pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa.

Este comentario no le fue nada agradable a la castaña.

-Pero bueno Roger, tu si que eres otro, hace cuanto que no nos vemos… ¿Cinco, seis años?

- Ocho con 10 meses contesto el chico

-Woow tu si que llevas la cuenta

-Y si por fin crecí, termine el tratamiento dental y me opere la vista

-Bueno dejame decirte que te ves muy bien.

Las madres de los chicos comenzaron a platicar de todo lo que les había pasado desde hace un año que ellas no se veían y la madre de Roger les sugirió a Hermione que porque no salían a dar un paseo, para platicar y recordar viejos tiempos.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y fueron al parque donde solían jugar.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y la señora Granger no le quedo más remedio que ir ella misma a abrir la puerta ya no había nadie más.

Abrio la puerta y ahí estaba

-Ron querido, que agradable sorpresa

-¿Cómo esta señora Granger?

-Muy bien, pero pasa te presento a mi amiga Sophia a venido de Gales a visitarme

-Sophia te presento a Ron Weasley, el novio de Hermione.

-¿Novio? no me habías dicho que tu hija tenia novio. Sophia había ido con Roger esa ocasión porque se entero que la chica estaba en casa, ella siempre soñó con ver a Roger y Hermione juntos y ahora sus planes se estaban frustrando, y obviamente no saludo de buena gana al pelirrojo. ¿Como es que tu hija consiguió novio si esta en un internado?

-Es un Colegio mixto señora respondió Ron

-Ohhh, no creí que mandaras a tu hija a esa clase de colegios

Ron estaba empezando a enojarse y para no ser grosero con la amiga de su suegra dijo

-¿Podría llamar a Hermione? por favor

-No esta querido

-¿Tardara mucho?

-Pues no sabemos salió con mi encantador hijo Roger?, sabes son amigos desde la infancia, salieron a recordar viejas aventuras.

Ron estaba a una de explotar y la señora Granger se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato, en algunas ocasiones Ron era tan transparente.

-Están en el parque que queda a 3 cuadras de aquí,puedes ir a buscarlos, ahí los encontraras.

-Ok, muchas gracias, voy a buscarlos y regresare con ellos. El pelirrojo salió de la casa rumbo al parque,

-¿Y bueno Hermione que haz hecho? Ya nunca vienes

-Claro que si vengo,y pues no mucho la escuela y tu?, Hermione pensó si la escuela, llena de magia, búsqueda de objetos obscuros, una guerra, vencer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y ya, rió para ella misma

-Igual, sabes te extrañe mucho, tus papás nunca quisieron decir donde estabas, ni siquiera una dirección o mail para contactarte

-Bueno no es que no quisieran decirte sino que al Colegio que asisto es muy estricto y no permiten visitas y no tenemos acceso a Internet.

-¿A caso estas en un reclusorio?

Y se echaron a reír los dos, no no estoy en un reclusorio

- Hermione, que linda te haz puesto

-Gracias, pero a tu novia no le va gustar que me digas esas cosas, la castaña ya presentía por donde iba Roger y era mejor pararlo.

-No tengo novia Hermione y la tomo de la mano

En ese mismo instante Ron vio Hermione de espaldas frente a un chico que justo en ese momento estaba tomandola de la mano, en menos de lo que dices Quidditch Ron ya estaba abrazando a Hermione por detrás y dandole vuelta para besarla.

Cuando se separaron Hermione dijo

-Amor que haces aquí, que sorpresa

-¿Qué no te da gusto?

-Obvio que si,ya te extrañaba

Y en eso se escucho un ligero carraspeo de garganta de parte de Roger

-Ahh Roger el es Ron mi novio

- Si SU novio y le sonrió al rubio

Se estrecharon las manos y Ron casi se la arranca a Roger

-Con que novio, no me habías dicho que tenias novio

-Pues ahora lo sabes amigo y ¿tu eres?

-Roger McGinty, fui amigo de Hermione hace muchos año,es más me sorprende que no te haya contado de mi.

-¿Había mucho que contar?

- En realidad no

-Ay ya chicos, Roger no les conte de ti porque cuando fui al Colegio llevaba poco más de un año sin verte y luego tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer y realmente no teníamos mucho tiempo para platicas que fueran cosas del Colegio. Bueno es hora de que regresemos a casa, es hora de cenar, te quedaras verdad Ron?

-Por supuesto, Amor, me quedo dijo Ron mientras abraza a su novia por la cintura y veía con ojos de si te acercas te mato a Roger.

Durante la cena llego el padre de Hermione saludo a los invitados y a Sophia no le agredo nada que el papá de Hermione y Ron se llevaran tan bien, la cena estuvo llena de tensión ya que Sophia o Roger hacían algún comentario fuera de lugar. Hasta que hubo un momento en que Ron estaba a dos explotar y como no quería ser grosero con nadie aunque se lo merecieran prefirió disculparse y salió de la casa. Hermione fue detrás de el antes de que desapareciera.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? si estas que echas demonios

-Si, nada, mejor me voy , creo que aquí estoy demás te a estas pasando muy bien con tu amiguito ¿No?

-¡Ron! ¡Por favor!, no te pongas celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Ahora yo te lo digo ¡Por favor! si estas celoso.

-SI SI SI estoy celoso, ¿Qué quieres?

-Que no estes celoso

-Es que Hermione, ese rubio no me da confianza.

-Ahh con que no te da confianza Roger porque es rubio pero si confías en tus amiguitas ¿Verdad?

-¿Amigas? ¿Qué amigas?

-Te hago una lista…. empecemos con Lavender, Loreley y terminamos con Bridgitte! Todas ellas rubias.¿Qué demonios tienes con las rubias?

Ron se echo a reír, ahora tu estas celosa y no tengo nada con ellas y menos con las rubias.

-No te hagas, hasta Fleur te gusto en su momento y también es rubia. Y la castaña hizo cara de puchero

-Yo no tengo nada con ellas, tu eres la única! y lo sabes, la tomo por el brazo y le levanto el rostro para verla a los ojos. Se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, te quiero Hermione y no tengo nada con las rubias más bien tengo algo con las castañas me vuelven loco y dejo escapar esa sonrisa ladeada con la que Hermione se derretía.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo, pues yo tampoco tengo nada con los rubios más bien lo mío son los pelirrojos, fue tonto pelear por eso.

-Si lo fue,lo siento, pero ese me hizo ponerme celoso, ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de el?

-Pues si fue mi amigo durante un tiempo pero éramos niños y en su momento fue importante ya que no tenia muchos como recuerdas y como le dije teníamos más de un año que no nos veíamos y ni siquiera me escribió durante todo ese tiempo, después llegue a Hogwarts y te conocí junto a Harry y mi vida cambio, y después ya no era tan importante. Tu si eres Importante.

-Tu eres lo más importante y te amo.

-Yo también no quiero que te vayas.

-Entonces no lo haré

-¿De verdad te quedarás?

-Claro nena lo que tu me pidas, pero no creo que a tus padres les guste.

-No se tienen que enterar tu haz como que te vas y te veo en mi cuarto cuando ellos crean que ya te fuiste.

-No soy una buena influencia, jajajaja. Se volvieron a abrazar y Sophia salió a buscar a Hermione ya que según ella ya se había tardado mucho, Hermione te estamos esperando, creo que ya es hora de que tu novio se vaya.

-No Sophia, es hora de que tu y Roger se vayan, bueno si gustan lo dijo sarcásticamente, Amor te veo mañana?

-Si nena. le diré a Harry y Ginny que también vengan

-Perfecto, te veo mañana. La chica entro a la casa se disculpo y subió a su habitación.

-Perdoname Jane pero mandar a tu hija a ese extraño Colegio no le ha servido de nada, es grosera, nada perspicaz y ni se diga del noviecito ese que trae. dijo Sophia.

-No voy a permitirte que hables así de mi hija o Ronald, son unos excelentes muchachos, tu no sabes todo lo que han hecho. Asi que si me permites Sophia ya es tarde para visitas, así que si nos permites he hizo un movimiento con la mano que le indicaba la puerta.

-Ok, vamonos Roger, ya no somos bienvenidos en esta casa, y mejor ya que con esa educación y el tipo de gente que les interesa no me interesa que mi familia se relacione con estas personas.

-Adios Sophia.

Cuando Hermione escucho que se habían ido, bajo y les dio las gracias a sus padres por que la apoyaron. Después de una pequeña chala subió a su habitación donde ya estaba Ron, la chica puso los hechizos para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que Ron estaba ahí y después se fue a acostar junto a el en la cama.

nalia-san, Gabisita Black, Nemesiis XamaStark Hermy Jean Weasley Gwenog Black Jones

muchas gracias por tus comentarios, gracias por leer n_n

Sigan leyendo los quiero! :) y dejen sus comentarios :D


	20. Sin regreso

Perdón, es lo único que puedo decir, ya se que les había prometido terminar la historia en el 2011 pero bueno en fin no se pudo ahora solo les puedo decir que haré todo lo posible por no tardarme tanto en el próximo capitulo, los quiero y perdón otra vez

SIN REGRESO

Pasaron las vacaciones de primavera y el trío regreso al castillo para el fin del año escolar.

Todo transcurrió sin ningún altercado, los chicos iban a clases se reunían después de ellas en los jardines para que Ron jugara ajedrez con quien tuviera ganas de perder ese día, Ginny no dejaba de hablar como siempre,Ron, Harry y Ginny algunas tardes se iban a entrenar Quidditch ya que estaban a poco tiempo de la final contra Ravenclaw y Hermione pasaba tiempo en su amada biblioteca, la pasaban tan bien que no podían creer tanta felicidad.

-Pronto ya no regresaremos más dijo Harry un día que estaban todos tirados en el pasto

-¿A que te refieres? contesto Ginny

-Si, no se han puesto a pensar en que ya en pocas semanas terminaremos el ultimo año y vendrán las vacaciones de verano pero esta vez ya no regresaremos al castillo

-Todo tiene un ciclo y este esta a punto de terminar pero fueron los mejores años de mi vida habló Hermione

-¡Claro! solo piensalo Harry, nos conocimos, luchamos con trolls, gigantes, arañas y Umbridge, casi nos matan más de una vez, corrimos, volamos, jugamos y nos enamoramos dijo Ron que tenia la espalda de Hermione recostada sobre su pecho mientras ella miraba al frente y leía algo hizo que la chica dejara de leer que viera hacia arriba para darle un suave beso.

Todos rieron por las palabras de Ron

-Tienes toda la razón amigo

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar lo que resta del año, al fin y al cabo nosotros estaremos juntos siempre dijo Hermione

-Eso no lo puedes ni dudar contesto Ginny

Llego el gran día la final de Quidditch todos estaban muy nerviosos en especial los de 7º año, sería su último partido en la escuela, sería la ultima vez que volarían en el estadio de Hogwarts. Los dos equipos que iban a jugar ya estaban en el aire y todos los alumnos ya gritaban y animaban a su equipo favorito en las gradas, Madame Hooch ya estaba en el campo lista para lanzar las bludgers, la snitch dorada y la quaffle para dar comienzo al último partido de la temporada. Mientras Seamus Finnigan se preparaba para narrar.

- Y comienza el partido grito Seamus por el altavoz

Harry Potter vuela lo más alto para ver donde se encuentra la snitch, al parecer Marcus Belby buscador de Ravenclaw hace lo mismo, mientras tanto Ginny Weasley tiene la Quaffle se le pasa a Gala McGinty quien burla a Bonnie Clearwater la guardián de Ravenclaw y ¡anota!

-10 puntos para Griffyndor.

Griffyndor vuelve a tener la Quaffle esta vez en manos de Avril Schull quien lanza y anota otra vez

20 -0 favor Griffyndor

La Quaffke esta en el aire y esta vez Bradley Chambers fue más rápido que nuestras cazadoras vuela velozmente buscando la primera anotación para Ravenclaw Ginny Weasley lo intercepta pero este le pasa la Quaffle a Terry Boot quien la lanza pero Ron Weasley la desvía.

La Quaffle esta en manos de Chambers otra vez quien la pasa al tercer cazador Eddie Carmichael y la vuele a lanzar a Boot pero Ginny Weasley la toma en el aire va como un rayo hacia los aros de Ravenclaw y anotación, Avril toma la quaffle y vuelven a anotar para Griffyndor.

Vamos 40-0

El capitán de Ravenclaw Bradley Chambers empezó a ponerse nervioso estaba junto a sus golpeadores Orla Quirke y James O'Grady y les dijo que tenían que ponerse a trabajar, golpeen, golpeen golpeen.

-Pero ¿Si lastimamos a alguien? dijo Jame O´Grady

-¿Quieres irte de Howgarts habiendo perdido el ultimo partido?

-No contesto el chico cabizbajo

-Entonces ahorita no me importa jugar un poco sucio

Los golpeadores hicieron caso a las instrucciones de su capitán y empezaron a jugar rudo, los cazadores de su equipo se dieron cuenta y también empezaron a endurecer el juego.

Una buldger estuvo a punto de golpear a Gala sino es porque Dean la desvió. Y Orla le mando una buldger directo a Ron y este la pudo esquivar pero casi cae de la escoba, gracias a esta jugarreta Ravenclaw anotó su primer tanto. Toda la tribuna de Griffyndor se asombro del cambio de juego y Hermione se preocupo tanto por Ron cuando lo vio casi caer, pero el guardián de Griffyndor fue muy hábil. Lamentablemente los Ravenclaw no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla.

-A ese Chambers se le esta pegando lo Sytherin comento Hagrid

Llego el medio tiempo del partido con un marcador 60-80 favor Ravenclaw

Hermione llego corriendo a los vestidores para abrazar a Ron, ¿Estas bien?

-Si nena, tranquila

La castaña volteo a ver a sus amigos y les pregunto lo mismo

Ellos asintieron que estaban bien aunque un poco adoloridos por los golpes

-Harry tenemos que hacer algo dijo Gala

-Ya se, están muy rudos, esta claro que no quieren perder pero nosotros tampoco se la vamos a dejar tan fácil, daremos todo y ganaremos

-¿Y si no? dijo Dean

- Si no pues nos quedara la satisfacción de haber dado todo y jugado limpio

Harry cambio las jugadas y dijo me esforzare más que nunca para atrapar la snitch y terminar eso pronto

Regresaron al campo y Harry comenzó la búsqueda, mientras Ginny, Gala y Avril intentaban hacer más puntos para el equipo, Dean junto con Alexander trataban de desviar las buldgers que mandabn Orla y James a sus compañeros,

El partido estaba muy rudo empujones y buldgers por todas partes Ron estaba dandolo todo

Marcador 140-130 iban muy parejos Chambers gritaba un tanto más no podemos quedarnos atrás aunque sea hora después el marcador ya iba 160-190. Gala logra meter otro tanto 170-200.

Harry por fin había localizado la snitch iba hacia ella a todo lo que daba su saeta de fuego Orla se dio cuenta y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle una bludger a Ginny, Ron se percato de eso y le gritó pero la pelirroja se paralizo Ron dejo la guardia de los aros y voló hacia su hermana para protegerla, llego a ella, la empujo y la bludger le dio justo en el estomago he hizo que cayera de la escoba.

-¡Ron! grito Ginny

Mientras tanto Eddie metió tres tantos más pero Harry logró atrapar la snitch.

-Oh por Merlin Ron Weasley acaba de caer de su escoba, Pero Harry Potter atrapo la snitch, el partido termino 310-220

-¡GRIFFYNDOR GANA!

Algunos alumnos festejaban pero otros estaban preocupados por el pelirrojo

Hermione bajo de las gradas lo más rápido que pudo en el campo ya estaba Ginny y Bridgitte junto a Ron y Harry al darse cuenta fue junto a su amigo lo más rápido que pudo.

Ron estaba sangrando un poco de la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento. Ginny pocas veces lloraba pero al ver a su hermano ahí tirado, ensangrentado y sin conocimiento por su culpa no lo pudo resistir y rompió en llanto, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo mientras llego Harry a apartarla de el para tranquilizarla.

Cuando Hermione llego a su novio Bridgitte le estaba acomodando la cabeza, la rubia le dijo a Hermione, ven sostén la cabeza de Ron tiene que estar en esta posición, cuando la castaña hizo lo que Bridgitte le dijo la rubia se paro y le dijo voy a ver porque tardan tanto.

La castaña estaba sorprendida de lo que Bridgitte estaba haciendo.

Llego Madame Pomfrey con los camilleros para llevar a Ron a la enfermería cuando llegaron ahí, lo reviso le puso unos ungüentos y aplico algunos hechizos tardo varias horas, los chicos estaban afuera muy preocupados, Harry ya no podía con Ginny y Hermione, la profesora McGonagall trato de comunicarse con los señores Weasley pero no los localizo hasta que hablo con Ginny y ella le dijo que sus padres no estaban en Londres habían ido a visitar a Charlie.

Una vez que salió Madame Pomfrey todos se quedaron callados.

-El señor Weasley estará bien, la atención que le dio la señorita Chavanel fue excelente y eso hizo que su recuperación sea más rápida y favorable. Ahora pueden pasar pero no hagan mucho escandalo, esta aturdido.

-Pero ¿Todo esta bien? había mucha sangre y perdió el conocimiento dijo Hermione

-Las heridas en la cabeza son muy escandalosas, un pequeño golpe sangra como si fuera una gran herida, y la perdida del conocimiento fue tanto por el golpe como por la caída de tan alto, pero le digo la verdad señorita Granger con ustedes no me asusto los he tenido tantas veces aquí y con heridas de gravedad y siempre se recuperan increíblemente y le guiño un ojo. Ahora pasen antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos entrar a todos

Ginny y Harry entraron Hermione también estaba por pasar y se dio cuenta que Bridggite daba media vuelta para marcharse.

-¿No vienes?

-No

-¿Por qué? de verdad puedes venir, gracias a ti Ron esta bien

-Hermione ve tu, yo estaría de más ahí, tu eres su novia, Ginny su hermana y Harry bueno te digo yo estaría de más, aparte lo que hice lo hubiera hecho por cualquier persona que necesitara mi ayuda.

- Ve Hermione tu novio te necesita.

-Gracias

La chica entro al cuarto y abrazo a Ron que estaba sentado mientras Ginny estaba a su lado.

- Todo esta bien

-Ya se Madame Pomfrey dijo que todo esta bien, pero me preocupe mucho

-Eres un tonto Ronald dijo Ginny

- Ahora que hice

- Solo te lastimaste por mi culpa

- No iba a dejar que mi hermanita estuviera en esta cama

- Eres un tonto repitió enojada

-Pues yo no lo creo comento Harry

- Callate Harry si no fuera por mi culpa Ron no estaría aquí

- Ginevra, callate estoy bien, en cambio tu, así tan flaca no hubieras aguantado la caída

Este comentario hizo que Ginny enfureciera y comenzó a pegarle a Ron en el pecho, y luego se echo a llorar, Ron abrazo a su hermana y ella lo hizo también, perdoname Ron si yo hubiera reaccionado cuando me gritaste no estarías aquí.

-Ya paso Ginny, como lo dije no iba a dejar que mi hermanita terminara aquí.

-Te quiero Ron aunque seas un tonto.

-Yo también te quiero mocosa.

Lo bueno es que ganamos la copa de Quidditch dijo Harry.

Marión estaba un poco confundida con las acciones de su prima.

-Bridgitte, porg que hiciste eso

-Pues porque seguiré el consejo de Lavender y así llegare a mi objetivo más fácil, tal vez un poco más tardado pero al final lo obtendré.


	21. Adios

ADIOS

Una vez que Ron salió de la enfermería hubo un gran festejo por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, la sala común estaba a reventar Dean, Ginny, Ron y por supuesto Harry estaban más que satisfechos. Era momento de que Harry eligiera al próximo capitán para el equipo, esta decisión no le llevo mucho tiempo a Harry ya que estaba convencido quien era la mejor opción para ser el próximo líder.

-Ok Ok chicos dijo Harry es momento de que Dean, Ginny, Ron y yo digamos adiós a nuestros puestos en el equipo, el próximo año ya no estaremos aquí pero es una puerta que se abre para más jugadores talentosos que tiene esta gran casa es hora que nombre al próximo capitán del equipo, esta decisión la tome en base a toda esta temporada, por el desempeño de esta persona y sus habilidades tanto como jugador como persona. Los cuatro jugadores que quedaban se veían unos a otros preguntandose quien sería el sucesor del gran Harry Potter.

Toda la sala común estaba en espera de la decisión de Harry.

-Bueno ya Harry dilo! habló Dean

- Gala McGinty tu serás la nueva capitán del equipo

Hubo más alboroto por la respuesta todos estaban muy felices

-Gracias Harry , verás que no te voy a fallar, a nadie le voy a fallar dijo Gala

- Yo se que lo harás muy bien y por eso nosotros vendremos en algún partido para verlos ganar dijo Harry y miro a Gala, Avril y a Alexander.

-Muchas felicidades amiga habló Avril y Gala empezó a recibir abrazos y felicitaciones.

La fiesta siguió hasta al amanecer.

Pasaron los días en Hogwarts ya estaban muy cerca de la graduación, todos los del último año estaban muy melancólicos. y un día que Ron y Hermione estaban en la torre del premio anual

-Hermione el pelirrojo llamó a su novia

- ¿Qué paso amor?

- He estado pensando, cuando salgamos de aquí ya no nos veremos diario te iras a casa de tus padres y yo regresare a la madriguera dijo en tono triste

- No esas tontito obvio nos veremos diario ¿Qué no eres un mago y te puedes aparecer?

- Si pero

-Pero nada tu irás a verme y yo a ti y no diré que será como siempre porque obvio las cosas van a cambiar pero lo que no cambiara nunca es mi amor por ti

Entonces Ron tomo por la nuca a Hermione y la beso muy apasionadamente ella le regreso el beso, el chico la cargo para luego subir las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la habitación, una vez ahí ya como tantas veces Ron dejo suavemente a Hermione sobre la cama para que momentos después comenzaran a amarse como si no hubiera mañana.

A la mañana siguiente llego el profesor Antonin Raintloock a la torre de Gryffindor y dijo que era una inspección de rutina todos los chicos se levantaron rápidamente para ordenar lo más que pudieran ya que eso les quitaba puntos y con el cierre de curso no se podían permitir que les quitaran puntos.

-¡No puede ser! exclamó Seamus

-¿Qué pasa? preguntó Harry

- Ron otra vez no esta en su cama, este año paso menos tiempo aquí que en la biblioteca los años anteriores y eso ya es decir mucho.

Escucharon al profesor Antonin que iba subiendo las escaleras

Nunca pensé ver a Ron y Hermione juntos…. me da gusto son mis amigos pero gracias a que Ron ya no duerme aquí sino en la torre del premio anual con Hermione nos han metido en grandes apuros…. como este comento Seamus

-¿Ahora que hacemos? dijo Neville

-Pues lo que siempre tratar que el profesor no entre a este cuarto contesto Harry

-Usemos esto dijo Dean y saco una caja con muchos artículos de Sortilegios Weasley

-Si eso funcionara dijo el ojiverde.

Ron y Hermione despertaron abrazados por un rayo de sol que entraba por el gran ventanal, se vieron y se sonrieron, bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor y una vez que ya estaban ahí muy tranquilos comiendo, llegaron los chicos de Gryffindor con caras de cansancio.

-Hola chicos ,¿Como están? pregunto el pelirrojo

Todos voltearon con ojos asesinos

-Pues casi nos da un paro cardiaco al darnos cuenta que otra vez no estabas en tu cama y Raintlook llego a hacer inspección, hicimos circo maroma y teatro para que no te descubrieran

- Gracias amigos, perdón contesto Ron y Hermione a su lado estaba apenad.

-Bueno pues ya paso y esperemos que ya no haya más inspecciones por lo que resta del curso.

En los días restantes los cuatro chicos disfrutaron al máximo, y en su última salida a Hogsmade fueron a las tres escobas para celebrar y ahí Bridgitte se les acerco y les pidió una disculpa por los acontecimientos del año, y les dijo que nunca fue su intención hace algún daño. Los chicos le dijeron que todo estaba bien con ellos, la francesa se les unió por los días siguientes y todo era felicidad, como siempre debió haber sido.

Llego el día de la graduación del adiós. Todos los alumnos de 7º año estaban ahí con sus padres al fondo

Hermione subió al estrado a decir su discurso sobre todo lo que vivieron en Hogwarts, lo bueno y lo malo, como unidos lograron superarlo y como la amistad, el amor y el querer lo mejor puede cambiar todo un mundo, recordó a Albus Dumbeldore, Ojoloco Moody, Lupin, Tonks y por supuesto a Fred Weasley, todos aplaudieron por los caídos en la guerra.

Con el discurso de Hermione todos rieron, lloraron, y lo más importante recordaron.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a dar los diplomas y los más aplaudidos fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Después de eso hubo un gran baile en el gran comedor.

Al día siguiente todos regresaban a casa, Bridgitte se despidió porque llego antes el carruaje con los caballos de Beauxbatons, se abrazaron y se despidieron y la rubia les dejo una invitación abierta a que la visitaran alguna vez en Francia.

Después de unas horas los chicos estaban listos para decirle adiós a Hogwarts como alumnos, cerrar ese ciclo en sus vidas y abrir otro.

**Bueno chicos les dejo otro capitulo, les prometo no tardar tanto y espero sus comentarios con ansias. los quiero gracias por leer**


	22. Emprendiendo caminos

EMPRENDIENDO CAMINOS

Paso todo un año lleno de alegría, recuerdos, peleas y reconciliaciones de Ron y Hermione, pero así eran ellos, sino sucedieran a si las cosas simplemente no serían ellos.

Una mañana en la Madriguera Hermione despertó temprano como siempre ese día se había quedado en casa de los Weasley ya que sus padres habían salido del país a una de sus tantas convenciones y ellos preferían dejar a su hija en casa de su novio a que estuviera sola, la chica bajo a la cocina y por una extraña razón Ron estaba ahí despierto y luego vio que no era tan raro que su pelirrojo estuviera ahí, estaba comiendo.

-Ron solo por eso estas despierto tan temprano

El pelirrojo volteo y sonrió con inocencia en una mano tenia un gran bollo con mermelada, en el plato más comida,migajas al rededor de el y la correspondencia en la otra mano.

-Buenos Días amor dijo el chico

Hermione se acerco y lo saludo con un tierno beso

-Tenemos una invitación

- ¿Qué clase de invitación?

- A una boda

-¿De quién? se emocionó la castaña

- Bridgitte

-¿De verdad? la chica se sorprendió tanto que saltó de su silla, esta se cayó y le arrebato de la mano a Ron la invitación de la francesa.

-¿Con quién

_**Monsiuer Ronald Weasley et Madmoiselle Hermione Granger**_

_** Tenemos el honor de invitarles a la boda de**_

_**Bridgitte Chavanel y Viktor Krum **_

_**Se celebrará el 7 de Junio a las 19:00 horas en el Gran Salón del Ministerio de Magia.**_

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! gritó Hermione, Bridgite y Viktor

- Pues a mi no se me hace raro, los dos se complementan dijo Ron y luego pensó los dos primero quisieron separarnos y al final se arrepintieron y pidieron perdón.

Harry y Ginny iban llegando a la cocina y preguntaron cual era el alboroto

-Pues que Bridgitte y Viktor se casan

-Noooo dijo Ginny

-Si

-¿Viktor? ¿Viktor Krum, el jugador de quidditch? volvió a preguntar Ginny

-En efecto. Y ustedes también tienen una invitación dijo Hermione

-Wow de verdad los padres de Bridgitte deben de ser muy poderosos para que la fiesta sea en el Gran Salón del Ministerio de Magía

-La verdad si, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende sino que alguien como Viktor haya terminado con una persona como Bridggite.

El día de la boda llego, Hermione y Ginny lucían increíblemente bien y Harry y Ron muy guapos, asistieron a la boda fue perfecta, la novia estaba hermosa y todo salió a la perfección.

Viktor dijo unos votos realmente hermosos y los de la francesa no se quedaron atrás. Y al final el padre por fin dijo Señor Krum puede besar a la novia.

El búlgaro tomo a su ahora esposa y la beso, todos les aplaudieron con fervor, gritaron y los felicitaron

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, bailaron, rieron y gozaron a lo grande ya casi al final de la velada tuvieron una conversación todos los chicos con el recién casado

-Viktor ¿Y como es que conociste a Bridggite? preguntó Hermione

-Pues un día estaba en el callejón Diagon y por azares del destino tropecé con ella, fue extraño y rápido pero fue amor a primera vista, empece a salir con ella y al cabo de dos meses estamos aquí

-¿Tan poco tiempo? se asombro Ginny

-Si pero como les digo, fue amor a primera vista

- Al menos tu acento a mejorado bastante comento Ron, desde que llegaron se había portado muy bien con Viktor ya que como se estaba casando ya no representaba ningún riesgo para el chico

-Si la verdad mi preciosa esposa me ha ayudado mucho.

-Bueno muchísimas gracias por la invitación y muchas felicidades pero es hora de irnos dijo Harry

-Si tienes razón ya es tarde dijo la castaña

-Felicidades dijeron todos antes de darles un fuerte abrazo a los novios y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo mientras se despedian he iban saliendo del gran salón.

-Algún día nuestra boda será mucho más linda que esta, lo prometo le dijo Ron a Hermione al oído y la castaña ante estas dulces palabras de amor no pudo contener una lagrima y le dio un tierno beso al amor de su vida

-Si tienes razón ya es tarde dijo la castaña

-Felicidades dijeron todos antes de darles un fuerte abrazo a los novios y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo mientras se despedian he iban saliendo del gran salón.

-Algún día nuestra boda será mucho más linda que esta, lo prometo le dijo Ron a Hermione al oído y la castaña ante estas dulces palabras de amor no pudo contener una lagrima y le dio un tierno beso al amor de su vida.

BUENO CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MÁS,ESTE ES CORTITO PERO PROMETO COMPENSARLO MÁS ADELANTE, ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!


	23. Ya tome la decisión

YA TOME LA DECISIÓN

El tiempo transcurrió y pasaron dos años, dos años en los que Harry y Ginny estuvieron en el ajetreo total por su profesiones y trataban de verse lo más posible todo el tiempo se estaban apareciendo y cuando tenían vacaciones se la pasaban en la madriguera en familia, a Harry le encantaba esa sensación, era lo mejor para el. Fueron también dos años en los que Sortilegios Weasley creció impresionantemente como la relación de Ron y Hermione.

Pero estaban pasaron unos meses bastante duros ya que a Ron lo mandaban de misión y estaba muy poco tiempo en Inglaterra, empezaba a distanciarse mucho de Hermione, la castaña trataba de pasar más tiempo con su novio pero este siempre tenia cosas que hacer. Y las pocas veces que Hermione lograba que Ron estuviera un tiempo con ella, era como si no estuviera presente ya que el pelirrojo siempre estaba pensando en otras cosas y no le prestaba atención a la chica.

-Ron ¿Qué te pasa?

EL chico la volteó a ver y contesto un tanto grosero ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-Pues que estamos aquí, en mi casa solos, "viendo una película" y ni me haces caso

-Lo siento estoy cansado

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar para que después te duermas?

- Eso sería genial contesto Ron un poco más cordial

Hermione le dio de cenar a su novio para que al terminar este se despidiera de ella con un beso en la frente y se fuera a la madriguera, la castaña sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Para suerte de Hermione al día siguiente era sábado y como siempre despertó temprano, se baño y pensó que sería una buena idea ir a la Madriguera a darle una sorpresa a su pelirrojo novio, tardo solo un instante en llegar a la colina donde vivía Ron con su familia, camino hacia la puerta y toco tres veces.

Ron estaba en la sala y al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta se levanto y fue a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y dijo

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aqui?

La castaña se molesto bastante por el tono en que le habló Ron y contesto

-Pues vine a verte

-Si pero no habíamos quedado en nada

-¿Y desde cuando necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para vernos? dijo con la voz un tanto retadora, pero si no quieres verme pues me voy, no tengo ningún problema

-No, no es eso, quedare le dijo con la voz un poco melancólica

Hermione sintió algo raro cuando le hablo de ese modo entonces decidió quedarse, entro a la casa, y en ese momento llegaron Harry y Ginny.

-Hola chicos dijo Ginny, Harry y yo íbamos a jugar damas chinas quieren venir.

-Claro, Hermione tenia ganas de pasar un tiempo como antes con sus amigos y su novio

Estuvieron un tiempo jugando y platicando, pero durante todo ese tiempo Ron estaba distante, casi siempre contestaba con monosílabos y no se involucraba mucho en la platica, su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Me disculpan un momento dijo Ron

Los demás asintieron

-Hermione, ¿Pasa algo? le pregunto Harry

-No lo se Harry desde hace tiempo Ron esta distante, casi no nos vemos y no se que pasa contestó la chica con cara preocupada y aunque no lo quería se le cortaba la voz.

-Tranquila, a de traer alguna preocupación del trabajo, ya vez que desde hace tiempo nos asignan misiones diferentes muchas veces tenemos que resolver los problemas solos porque no toda la gente es de confianza.

-Si yo creo que es eso.

Después de un rato Hermione salió a buscar a Ron al jardín

-¿Amor?

El pelirrojo volteó

-¿Estas bien?

-Por qué preguntas

-Pues porque últimamente estas muy distraído y cortante conmigo, ¿Qué pasa Ron?

Ron la veía un una cara de arrepentimiento, tristeza y algunos otros sentimientos que Hermione no pudo descifrar, entonces Ron se le acerco le volvió a dar un beso en la frente y la abrazo, pero este abrazo la chica lo sintió diferente, frió, este no era como los demás.

-No pasa nada Hermione, perdoname, mejor vamos a dormir ok, mañana las cosas estarán más claras

La castaña no entendió las ultimas palabras de Ron pero tampoco les presto mucha atención

Al día siguiente el sol salió muy temprano, más de lo normal y esos pequeños rayos que entraban por la ventana llegaron al rostro de Hermione lo que hizo que despertara, se levanto de la cama y por casualidad se asomo lo por la ventana y vio que Ron iba por la colina con una maleta, bajo lo más rápido posible y salió de la casa corriendo.

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! ¡Espera!, gritaba Hermione

El chico volteó sorprendido, ¡Hermione!

- ¿A donde vas?, ¿Por qué traes esa maleta?

-Hermione yo…

-Ron dime que esta pasando, llevo semanas preguntandotelo y no me respondes. En eso la silueta de una mujer apareció a unos metros de ellos ¡Ron habla!

- Hermione me voy

La chica sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado el corazón

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? Ronald habla claro ya dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Hermione, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, alguien llego a mi vida

-¿Y te piensas ir con ella? gritaba la castaña, Asi nada más y como demonios pensabas no lastimarme si te ibas a ir sin decirle a nadie, ¿Pensaste cuánto nos preocuparíamos por ti?

-Si por eso les deje una nota

-Pensabas abandonarme, sin nisiquiera decir adios

-Perdoname Hermione, lo que siento por ella es… no se algo que jamás había sentido.

Hermione ahora no sintió una daga sino mil en el corazón y todo su enojo que hace un momento se convirtió en la más infinita tristeza.

-Ron no te vayas, no me dejes

-Lo siento Hermione, me tengo que ir

-No te vayas, no me abandones, no Ron decía Hermione entre sollozos y a punto de caerse al suelo.

-Hermione no lo hagas más difícil, simplemente el destino no quiere que estemos juntos, ya hay alguien más en mi vida, y ya tome la decisión me voy-

Te deseo lo mejor, el pelirrojo logro soltarse de Hermione, le volvió a dar ese ya tan común beso en la frente y camino hacia la mujer que esta a unos metros y juntos desaparecieron.

La castaña se desplomo y lloro desconsolada por unas horas, hasta que tuvo fuerzas otra vez para regresar a la madriguera, una vez que entro con la cara llorosa se topo con Ginny, Harry y Molly que estaban desayunando.

-¿Oh querida que te ocurrió? dijo la Señora Weasley

Y como la chica no contestaba solo se quedo estática Harry volvió a preguntar

-¿Hermione que ocurre? pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella

-Ron se fue

-¿De que hablas?

-Ron se fue me abandono, se fue con otra y ya no pudo más y volvió a soltar ese llanto lleno de impotencia, dolor y decepción.

BUENO QUE LES PARECE, DE VERDAD ME GUSTARIA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROMETO SEGUIRA INTERESANTE, GRACIAS POR LEER Y HOY ES UN AÑO DE ESTE FICC PROMETO TERMINARLO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, YA TODO ESTA EN MI CABEZA SOO HAY QUE PASARLO AL PAPEL JAJAJA GRACIAS POR LEER!


	24. Por ella

POR ELLA

Los meses pasaron y Hermione cada día entraba en un depresión peor que la del día anterior, Ginny y Harry estaban muy preocupados, la castaña no salía de su habitación más que para lo indispensable todo el día estaba sola ya que su suerte sus padres decidieron irse a un tour al rededor del mundo, ellos la invitaron porque supieron de la ruptura de su hija con Ron pero jamás supieron en que términos finalizo el noviazgo y pensaron que la tristeza pasaría pronto, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Hermione ya nunca quería ver a sus amigos y mucho menos a los señores Weasley que varías veces fueron a buscarla para saber como estaba, la chica solo salía a trabajar, ante todo cumplía con sus responsabilidades, ella jamás faltaría a alguna de ellas, pero de ahí en fuera no salía, no hablaba con nadie y la verdad se veía fatal.

Un día desesperados de la situación Harry y Ginny sacaron de su casa a la castaña a gritos y amenazas, fueron a pasear al callejón Diagon, cuando llegaron a Florean Fortescue vieron a Ron con una rubia muy acaramelados comiendo helado, Hermione se acerco y le dijo

-¿De verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo volteo al reconocer su voz

-¿De verdad por ella me dejaste? lo dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Nunca debí confiar en ti, de seguro siempre lo planeaste, ¿Es así verdad? ¡Contestame! gritaba Hermione

-Hermione por favor, baja la voz, no hagas un escandalolo.

-Solo quiero respuestas Ronald. Todo es tan extraño, un día de repente me dices que ya no me amas, que hay alguien más…. ¡Y después me encuentro con esto!

-Hermione, amiga vamos no tienes nada que discutir con ninguno de los dos dijo Ginny

-Ginny no te metas por favor esto no te importa

-¡Oh claro que me importa! si veo como le estas destrozando el corazón a mi mejor amiga y como estas arruinando tu vida por tipas como esa y le lanzo una mirada despectiva.

-Ginny callate, y no le hables de esa manera, no te lo permito

-Tu no tienes que permitirme nada, yo hago lo que quiero, no puedo dejar de decir lo pienso y siento si veo como la gente que más quiero esta hechando a perder lo mejor que tiene en su vida

-Lo mejor que tengo en mi vida ahora es Bridgitte.

Harry se acerco a Ginny y le dijo al oído, por favor ya no hagamos más grande esto, por Hermione ve como esta

Ginny volteo a ver a su amiga y supo que ya era suficiente.

Hermione, vamonos

-Si es lo mejor Hermione vete con Ginny y Harry.

-¡No Ron! Yo sabía que algo estaba pasando, las cosas no estaban bien, me veías diferente, cuando me abrazabas ya no sentía tu calor, yo sabía que te estaba perdiendo pero jamás hubiera pensado que era por ella.

-Hermione dejame hablar, nada fue planeado solo paso y ya. Bridgitte y yo nunca planeamos hacerte daño, solo sucedió.

-Qué fácil es decir Solo sucedió, no fue mi culpa, no fue nuestra culpa, pero nunca pensaste en el daño que iban a causar… a mi…. a Viktor, ¿Cómo dejaste a Viktor? le pregunto Hermione a Bridgitte

-Nuestro matrimonio no funciono, creo que nos precipitamos.

-¿Y ahora no lo estas haciendo con Ron?

-No, porque si no lo recuerdas ya nos conocíamos de antes, nos llevábamos muy bien y con el reencuentro solo dio, dijo la rubia con arrogancia

-¡Eres un maldita zorra!

-No voy a permitir que le hables así!, Lamentablemente para ti así sucedieron las cosas Hermione y ya no es nuestra culpa que no lo comprendas y que te aferres a algo que ya no puede ser. Amo a Bridgitte y jamás me voy a separar de ella. Ella es mi mundo y solo quiero estar junto a ella.

En eso Brigditte alzo sutilmente la mano izquierda y dejo ver un reluciente diamante en su dedo anular.

-Me voy a casar con Bridgitte,será la Señora Weasley

A la castaña le dolieron en el alma las palabras de Ron pero lo que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos fue haber visto ese anillo en la mano de la francesa, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, le volvió a suplicar a Ron que no se fuera, que podían arreglar las cosas pero el pelirrojo se negó.

-Hermione no, lo nuestro ya fue, el destino puso nuestros caminos separados y contra eso no podemos hacer nada. Te lo repito ya no te amo porque amo con todo mi ser a una excelente persona, me quiere, me presta atención, es cariñosa y mil cosas más ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no la cambiaría por nadie Hermione, escuchado bien por nadie. El pelirrojo le ofreció la mano a la francesa ella se la dio y salieron de la heladería.

La castaña no podía parar el llanto y así sus piernas no pudieron más y cayo al piso Harry rápidamente la fue a abrazar mientras ella sollozaba y le decía

-Se fue Harry , se fue y me dejo, se fue.

Bueno chicos aquí les dejo otro capitulo muy cortito pero espero les gusto :D

Como siempre espero sus cometarios y no tardare en subir el siguiente los quiero gracias por leer :D


	25. Un reencuentro inesperado

UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Habían pasado ya 15 meses 3 semanas y 4 días desde que Hermione y Ron se habían visto por ultima vez, y el estado de animo de Hermione no cambiaba, estaba en un estado fatal. Era como si estuviera muerta en vida. Todos los días lloraba a solas en su habitación, todos los días lo recordaba y cada día le dolía más hacerlo. Es más la chica se había teñido el cabello de rubio y lo había alaciado con el pensamiento de que quizá así Ron volverí los días escribía algo, siempre llevaba consigo un pergamino que no dejaba que nadie viera, era algo muy personal, mientras estaba trazando frases algo la interrumpió, tocaron a su puerta.

Hermione abrió y se sorprendió al ver a su pelirroja amiga

-Ginny ¿Qué haces aqui?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por ti, no recuerdas que día es hoy?

La castaña se quedó pensando pero no recordó que era tan importante

-¿No? Pues que mala amiga eres hoy es 11 de Agosto o sea MI cumpleaños y vamos a ir a celebrarlo

-Perdoname Ginny, Feliz Cumpleaños, te quiero amiga, pero sabes que no me gusta salir

- Claro que te gusta pero desde hace poco más de un año te encerraste y ya no haces más que tristear, ya va siendo hora de que salgas, no puedes quedarte toda la vida encerrada.

-Ginny no quiero salir

-Si no vas a celebrar conmigo y los demás les hablare a tus padres para que vean en el estado en que estas desde que terminaste con mi estúpido hermano, vendrán y tu padre no descansara hasta encontrar a Ron y matarlo por romperle el corazón a su preciada hija y después te matara a ti por dejarte caer en este estado por un idiota, o sea eres mucho para que solo vivas por alguien que no te valoro, y perdoname por hablarte así pero yo ya me harte de esta situación, o sea Hermione ya paso más de un año, tienes que ver hacia el futuro, superar el pasado y seguir con la vida.

A Hermione le cayeron de golpe todas las palabras de su amiga, solo quería llorar pero ya no quería seguir oyendo a la pelirroja, entonces opto por subir a arreglarse para salir con ella, Harry y los demás.

Mientras la chica se arreglaba Ginny entró a la cocina donde unos minutos antes su amiga estaba estaba escribiendo y vio el pergamino sobre su mesa, se acercó y no lo pudo evitar, empezó a leer.

_Tantas cosas que hablé _ _de la soledad _ _que si estoy bien o mal _ _que si puedo reír _ _o si puedo llorar_

_y quisiera decir _ _que te extraño a rabiar _ _que ya no puedo más _ _o se me pasará _ _pero ya no lo sé _ _yo ya no siento más_

_Porque ya no estoy aquí morí _ _morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí _ _no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar _ _oigo sin escuchar _ _abrazo sin sentir_

_sólo existe este maldito amor _ _que es más grande que el sol_

Ginny no podía creer lo que leía, Hermione no podía seguir así, tenía que ayudar a su amiga de salir de tal depresión. Y ella con un poco de ayuda lo lograría.

Hermione no tardó en bajar.

-Amiga te ves espectacular

-No mientas,

-Callate, deja de decir tonterías y vamonos, Harry nos espera.

Llegaron a un club nocturno en el callejón Diagon, todo estaba arreglado para la fiesta de Ginny, Harry lo había preparado todo, globos, meseros, tragos, todo era perfecto.

Harry se les acerco al verlas llegar saludo a su novia con un tierno beso para después abrazar a Hermione y decirle al oído, me alegra que estés aquí, ya era tiempo.

-Hermione estas increíble dijo Harry en voz alta

Mientras ella lo veía con ojos de mentiroso pero no peleare

Los primeros minutos de la noche se dedicaron a saludarse y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione, ya no se le acostumbraba ver en ese tipo de eventos, pero a todos les dio mucho gusto verla ahí.

Neville y Luna platicaban de sus locuras, Ginny y Harry bailaban con todos los demás invitados.

Hermione decidió alejarse un poco y fue hacia la barra, ahí se sentó y pidió un whisky de fuego, el barman se lo dio y la persona que estaba a su lado le dijo

-Granger, tantos años sin verte, estas muy cambiada

La chica rubia volteo a ver quien hablaba, se le hacía familiar esa voz pero no logro recordar de quien era, y cuando por fin lo reconoció, dio media vuelta

-¿McLaggen?

-Aún me recuerdas eso es bueno

-Claro que te recuerdo, no ha pasado tanto como para olvidarte le contesto es más te ves igual

-¿En serio? no me lo habían dicho, cosa que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Hermione se sorprendió por las palabras de Cormac

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No te ofendas, pero no te ves muy bien que digamos, te ves cansada, triste ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me atraía ya no esta, estas muy delgada, no digo que antes fueras gorda pero ahora exageras, tienes ojeras, ¿Duermes bien por la noche? o sea ahora el maquillaje logra taparlo algo pero aun así se nota. Pero si quieres mi sincera opinión no te ves muy bien. Y te diré el rubio te queda bien pero te prefiero de castaña.

Todas estas palabras empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de la castaña, todo esto ya se lo habían dicho sus amigos pero nunca lo tomo en cuenta hasta que un semi-extraño se lo dijo.

-Bueno para esto ¿Tu que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a la fiesta de Ginny?

-No, fue una simple casualidad, los últimos años me fui a vivir a Alemania ahí estuve trabajando pero no se algo me llamó, creo que era hora de volver, entonces empaque mis cosas y regrese, estaba solo en mi departamento y se me ocurrió salir y heme aquí.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a Alemania? pregunto la chica, no se porque pero algo hacía que no dejara de hablar con Cormac.

-Después de la batalla no tenia nada que hacer en Londres, mis padres murieron tu estabas con Weasley y yo ya no tenia nada que me atara a Inglaterra, decidí que era tiempo de conocer nuevos lugares y hacer una nueva vida, El Profeta me dio una plaza como corresponsal pero solo la tenían en Alemania y acepte. Pero te digo no se porque algo hizo que regresara justo ahora.

-Ahhh fue lo único que pudo responder Hermione

-¿Y Weasley? ¿Dónde esta? No lo he visto por ningún lado.

En ese instante el rostro de Hermione se torno gris, como si la poca luz que emanaba se apagara por completo, los ojos se volvieron cristalinos obviamente Cormac lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ron y yo terminamos hace más de un año.

-Oh lo siento, no tenia ni idea.

-Se fue con otra, me dejo… hace mucho que no lo vemos

-¿Pero por eso no vienen al cumpleaños de su hermana? Lo siento Hermione, veo que te duele hablar de el pero no lo comprendo, el teniendolo todo, una gran familia y una chica linda como tu, pueda alejarse de todo eso. Si yo lo tuviera no lo haría.

-Cormac de verdad no quiero hablar de el.

-Ok, ya no hablaremos de el pero es un estúpido y perdoname Hermione tu también estas mal si tu estado se debe a el. Pero no te juzgo, la verdad es que no se como reaccionaria si a mi me hubiera pasado

Era la segunda persona en el día que le decía lo mismo. Algo se estaba moviendo dentro de la ahora rubia.

-Sabes Cormac, estoy cansada, ya me voy.

-¿Nos podríamos ver otra vez?

Hermione solo asintió por compromiso la verdad no quería volver a verlo, algo estaba pasando en su interior cada vez que el chico hablaba, era algo que no le gustaba.

-Perfecto donde te puedo encontrar.

- En en Ministerio de Magia, departamento de control de criaturas magicas, contesto por inercia. La chica, se despidió y salió del club.

Caminando por el callejón todo lo que McLaggen le dijo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, una y otra vez, no dejaba de pensar, hasta que paro en un faro de luz y dijo en voz alta.

-Tal vez la vida me quito algo que yo amaba porque me tiene preparado algo mejor.

LAMENTO LA TARDAZA, PERO AQUÍ DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS VA! LOS QUIERO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D


	26. En este momento, el momento preciso

EN ESTE MOMENTO, EL MOMENTO PRECISO.

Sentada en su oficina , con pergaminos que tenía que contestar en las manos, Hermione estuvo pensando mucho en todo lo que Cormac le había dicho días antes, solo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, tenia sentimientos encontrados y no tenía claro lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía, no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, hasta que tocaron la puerta de su oficina y entro Clarissa su secretaría era una mujer bajita regordeta con lentes y cabello hasta los hombros y ya algo mayor, quería mucho a la chica.

-Hermione, linda, te buscan.

La ahora rubia salió de sus pensamientos y volvió con Clarissa. Perdón Clarissa no te escuche.

-No te digo haz estado muy distraída estos días, te buscan linda.

-¿Quién?

-El señor McLaggen

-¿Cormac esta aquí? ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarme?

En eso Cormac entro a la oficina de Hermione, pues tu me dijiste donde podía hacerlo pero me puedo ir si lo deseas.

-No para nada Cormac, pasa por favor, ¿Deseas algo que tomar?

-No gracias, más bien yo vine para llevarte a comer.

-Ohh Cormac, la verdad no creo poder tengo mucho trabajo y

-Y nada Hermione vete con el señor McLaggen, tyo puedo terminar y la verdad no es tanto.

-¡Clarissa!

-¡Hermione! ¡Vete! ordenó la señora.

Ya ves no hay excusa, vamonos dijo Cormac, tomo a Hermione del brazo y la hizo salir del ministerio de magia.

-¿A donde te gustaría ir Hermione?

-Donde quieras, no tengo problema.

-Pero no se debe de haber un lugar que te guste, tu favorito.

-Para ser sinceros, no salgo mucho.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero anda, bueno sino quieres no voy a presionar, te llevare a un lugar fantástico, ahí podremos platicar y par una linda tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

-¿A donde me trajiste?

Era un lugar muy bello, era un jardín con un pequeño estanque, había unas mesas al rededor era hermoso.

-Se llama el jardín del destino, es lindo y la comida es deliciosa, espero te guste. Ven vamos a sentarnos, Cormac llamó al mesero y le pidió las cartas para ordenar. Una vez que se las llevo el chico comenzó a decirle a la chica cual era la especialidad del lugar.

El mesero regreso y les pregunto cual sería su orden, la tomo y se retiró en muy poco tiempo una bandeja flotante apareció delante de ellos, empezaron a comer y Cormac empezó a hablar

-Y bien Hermione, cuentame ¿Qué haces en el ministerio de magia?

- No mucho, trato de hacer valer los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, como los elfos domésticos y los centauros.

-Yo creo que si es mucho.

-Este lugar es lindo lo interrumpió Hermione

-¿No sales mucho verdad?

- Pues no, se nota

-Sinceramente si, este lugar a sido el restaurante mágico más publicado en las revistas y periódicos, por ende todo el mundo ha venido aquí por lo menos una vez.

- Hace tiempo que no me gusta salir

- Hermione, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto? A caso es verdad lo que todo mundo dice que desde que terminaste con Weasley no haz podido ser feliz. Creerás que soy muy entrometido, pero Hermione me gustas, siempre lo haz hecho, y me duele verte en ese estado.

-Cormac, por favor no me gusta hablar de eso.

-No Hermione, no, yo quiero que sepas que te quiero y no se si haya sido, la vida, el destino o Merlín pero algo hizo que volviera en este momento, en momento preciso para ayudarte, si mi niña, ayudarte a salir de este hoyo en que te metiste con ayuda de Weasley. Por favor no me rechaces, no te pido nada ahora, solo que seamos amigos, yo sabré esperar hasta que tu corazón este listo para volver a amar y cuando este listo yo estaré a tu lado y tal vez yo pueda ser quién le vuelva a dar ese brillo a tus ojos, ese del cual te hable hace unos días y sino lo soy también lo sabré aceptar y me haré a un lado para que tu puedas encontrar quien haga volver a sonreír a tu corazón a tu ya tan dañado corazón.

Hermione se quedo pasmada no esperaba ni media palabra de todo lo que le había dicho Cormac, no sabía ni que contestar, estaba en estado de shock. Lo único que paso por su mente fue parase e irse de aquel lugar.

McLaggen dejo pasar unas semanas para que Hermione no se sintiera acosada ni presionada, y cuando lo creyó conveniente fue a buscarla. Cuando iba caminando por le callejón la vio, era inconfundible ese cabello.

-Hermione le gritó

La chica volteó

-Hola dijo el chico que llego a su lado

-Hola contesto un poco desubicada

-Hermione, ¿Podríamos hablar?

La chic acepto.

-Perfecto te invito a comer

El chico la llevo a un pequeño restaurante del lado muggle de la ciudad. Cuando por fin terminaron Cormac empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué haz pensado? digo de lo que te dije la otra vez

-Cormac todo esto me esta llegando de golpe, pero la verdad tienes razón, ya fue suficiente de este sufrimiento, ya no puedo más, ya no quiero estar así, quiero olvidarlo todo y seguir mi camino, por el momento no creo estar preparada para una relación pero de todo corazón agradezco que te preocupes por mi, y siempre tendrás una amiga en mi.

-Lo entiendo y te lo repito mi niña, yo sabré esperar hasta que este lista

-Gracias contesto Hermione y le dedico una dulce y pequeña sonrisa

Al regresar Hermione a su casa subió a su habitación, abrió el closet y varios cajones de su escritorio, buró y la mesita de noche de todos lados empezó a sacar cosas y papeles, muchos papeles las dejo sobre la cama, eran cartas, tarjetas, fotos de Ron, las volvió a tomar las puso en el bote de basura y salió al jardín trasero de su casa. Puso el bote en el pasto, se le quedo viendo un buen rato, dejo salir algunas lagrimas y ahí sola, dijo en voz alta.

_TE DEJARE DE AMAR, PARA PODER SERGUIR MI CAMINO_

_ SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO ABRIR PUERTAS QUE PENSE QUE ESTABAN CERRADAS PARA SIEMPRE_

_ SOÑARE, COMO AQUELLOS DÍAS, CUANDO YO TE AMABA, CUANDO TU TAMBIÉN ME QUERIAS_

_ Y YA NO DARE VUELTA ATRÁS, HOY VOLVERE A SER FELIZ, HOY VOLVERE A SER LIBRE_

-Hoy Ron, quedas atrás, hoy empieza mi nueva vida, una vida donde tu no estas, no se si será peor o mejor, pero seré libre y hoy seré fuerte y hoy volveré a ser feliz, y te solo te digo gracias por todos esos momentos bellos que me diste. Pero hoy soy otra, el pasado quedo atrás y no volverá.- Justo al terminar estas frases Hermione saco de su chaqueta un encendedor, lo prendió y lo dejo caer sobre el bote de basura que estaba frente a ella. Una nueva vida comenzaba para la chica.

Mis lectores queridos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo más cada vez voy llegando más a lo que deseaba, espero les guste. Los quiero y espero sus reviews! Gracias por todo

Lo que dice Hermione es la canción de TE DEJARE DE AMAR de Reyli con algunas modificaciones de mi parte :D

olvide el cap, pasado decir que lo que Hermione había escrito en su pergamino era la canción MORI de Tranzas.


	27. De nuevo feliz

DE NUEVO FELIZ

Después de que Hermione se despidió de Ron todo iba mejorando, no fue fácil pero poco a poco iba saliendo de ese mundo triste y gris donde había pasado algunos años.

Gracias a Cormac, Hermione volvió a sonreír otra vez. El rubio había sabido ser paciente con la chica y su paciencia había dado frutos, porque al fin Hermione había aceptado ser su novia. La chica de cabello rizado era otra, no se puede decir que la misma que antes pero si muy parecida a la que un día fue, ella había cambiado para bien, junto con su nuevo novio aprendió que la felicidad de cada persona no tenia porque depender de nadie y al fin era feliz. Todos los días salía con Cormac, los fines de semana veía a Harry y Ginny, hacía lo que amaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

Una tarde Cormac llego por Hermione a la oficina

- ¡Hola guapa!

- Hola cariño, ya casi termino dame un segundo

- Claro que no, le contesto mientras la levantaba de la silla para ponerla de pie frente a el y poder besarla, todo esto lo hizo en un rápido movimiento.

- Cariño dijo Hermione en un tono suave pero tipo reproche cuando dejo de besarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?

- Sabes que si

- Entonces besame y a volvió a acercar a él.

- Ok me rindo, no vas a dejar que termine, entonces vamonos , al fin esto no es urgente. Al instante Cormac sonrió triunfador.

-¿A dónde vamos? le pregunta a Cormac

-Pues al cine, no me dijiste ayer que querías ir a ver esa película cursi de amor.

-Si quiero pero si tu no, no quiero que vayas por obligación.

-Voy a llevar a mi hermosa novia a ver esa película que tanto desea OK, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Y lo soy, más de lo que crees y me encanta que me consientas.

Cormac siempre le demostraba cuanto la quería y en el cine era un excelente oportunidad para abrazarla.

Al finalizar la película, esperaron a que todos los de la sala salieran, era una costumbre que tenían desde que Hermione lo llevo por primera vez.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Cormac se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo:

-Hermione te amo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado la chica se quedo helada por un instante, pero al momento reaccionó y pudo decir sin ningún trabajo:

-Yo también te amo, se miraron a los ojos y una vez más se miraron.

Al regresar a casa cenaron, y Hermione decidió que ya era tiempo de formalizar por así decirlo la relación con Cormac, ella por fin había descubierto que lo amaba y sabía perfectamente que este sentimiento era mutuo entonces no había ningún obstáculo para lo que iba a hacer.

Se acerco a su novio, se besaron y de empezar con un suave beso todo fue subiendo de tono. Hasta que la chica le dijo a Cormac quiero que ames, sin restricciones, te amo y quiero que hagamos el amor.

-Hermione nunca te presione para hacer el amor y hoy que tu me digas esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo

Y en un momento se descubrieron, se besaron, acariciaron el hicieron el amor tan apasionadamente como dulcemente.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó al lado de Cormac y prácticamente el también iba despertando.

-Buenos días hermosa ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, te amo.

Cormac y Hermione eran la pareja perfecta, las cosas habían cambiado por completo.

Una tarde el chico llego a casa de Hermione un poco raro, desde que llego no había dejado ver sus manos, las mantuvo por detrás de su espalda todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tomo a Hermione de la cintura cuando ella lo beso como era costumbre. Como era lógico todo esto sorprendió a la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

-No escondo nada.

- Entonces dejame ver tus manos

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tiene un precio, le contesto con una picara cara

-Y ¿Cuál es el precio?

-Un beso de amor, pero real

Hermione se acerco al chico, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso muy tiernamente

Cuando se separaron el rubio dijo ok la cuota ha sido pagada, y le enseño las manos, tenia en ellas dos boletos.

-Hermosa nos vamos a Barcelona.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, que en dos días nos vamos a pasear a Barcelona. ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Claro que me gusta, como no me va a gustar, me encanta España, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-Si porque vamos

-Porque quiero tomar unas lindas vacaciones con la mujer más inteligente y hermosa del planeta que a parte es mi novia, al terminar de decir esto le sonrió, por cierto me encanta tu nuevo look. La chica se había cambiado del rubio a un cafe chocolate con las puntas claras.

Llegaron a Barcelona y a decir verdad parecía que Cormac sabía cada ubicación de cada museo, estatua, tienda y todo en aquella ciudad, recorrieron los lugares turísticos más importantes, iglesias y cada rincón, era uno de los mejores viajes que había realizado la castaña.

Un día antes de irse de la bella Barcelona, Cormac llevo a Hermione a conocer la Catedral de Santa Eulalia de Barcelona la más importante de dicha ciudad, una vez que la recorrieron toda y Cormac le enseño absolutamente todo lo que sabía de ese lugar salieron al atrio donde había mucha gente la mayoría turistas, El rubio paro a la chica en frente de la catedral se le arrodillo y saco una caja de terciopelo la abrió y le dijo a Hermiones.

Mi hermosa niña, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Y me harías el hombre más feliz que ha pisado este planeta si aceptas.

- Hermione ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?


	28. Tarde demasiado

TARDE DEMASIADO

-Te ves preciosa con ese vestido

-¿Tu crees? Es que son tantos y todos tan hermosos no se por cual decidir ya esta casi todo listo pero lo más importante ¡Aún no esta!

-Tranquila amiga, encontraras uno que sea el ideal para ti.

-Espero, porque empiezo a preocuparme.

Después de probarse más de 8 vestidos y que ninguno la haya convencido del todo salieron de la tienda la castaña y la pelirroja.

Aunque no compraron el vestido de novia, las chicas llevaban millones de bolsas, ya que habían pasado por las invitaciones, los catálogos de varias florerías para decidir que arreglos se escogerían para la fiesta y más catálogos de pasteles, eran las tres cosas que faltaban para la boda.

-Muero de hambre dijo Ginny

-Yo igual, ya es muy tarde, pasamos mucho tiempo en la tienda de vestidos, vamos a comer, es justo y necesario. contesto Hermione

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, como buenas amigas no dejaban de hablar

-Sigo sorprendida de que te haya dado esa roca decía Ginny refiriendose a su anillo de compromiso.

-Ya se, yo tampoco lo esperaba contestó Hermione mientras estiraba la mano para ver mejor el anillo

-Esta precioso. Hermione… en ese momento Ginny se quedó con cara de lo digo o no.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-Hermione puede que te moleste lo que te preguntare, pero es mi deber hacerlo, de verdad no me puedo quedar sin decirlo

-Anda Ginny sueltalo, te va dar algo contesto la castaña al ver a su amiga tan agobiada

-¿Es segura de querer casarte con Cormac?

-Por supuesto dijo la castaña sin duda alguna, lo amo Ginny y voy a ser muy feliz con el,, formare una familia y será lo más maravilloso que me pase en la vida

Al verla tan segura Ginny no tuvo más remedio que decir: lo se amiga y te deseo lo mejor.

Cuando terminaron de comer siguieron con la búsqueda del vestido perfecto, recorrieron al rededor de 4 tiendas más y en cada una de ellas se había probado d vestidos, cuando salieron de la ultima sin éxito y a punto de rendirse vio pasar una lechuza blanca que llamo la atención de chica y la hizo voltear a un pequeña tienda que de no ser por el ave nunca la hubiera visto y dentro de ella se encontraba el vestido, su vestido.

Por fin llego a la chimenea correcta, debido al mantenimiento de la red flu había tenido algunos desvíos antes de poder llegar al lugar deseado. Salió de la chimenea y recorrió la sala con la mirada no había cambiado mucho, solo había unas cuantas fotos nuevas, luego vio el gran reloj y vio como su manecilla se movía de "Fuera de la ciudad" a "EN CASA" hacia tanto tiempo que esa manecilla no se encontraba ahí. En eso que la señora Weasley salió de la cocina con una gran bandeja de brownies recién hechos en las manos y fue ahí cuando la señora Weasley se percato de que el reloj había cambiado, Molly estaba muy desconcertada, no lo esperaba al principio pensó que el reloj se había averiado pero no fue cuando lo vio, alto,musculoso y su cabello rojo fuego característico de la familia, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, se le acerco, le acaricio la cara y le beso las mejillas y lo abrazo, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Bastante tiempo sin vernos ¿no? ¿Cómo haz estado mamá? fue lo que le dijo Ron a su madre después de vario tiempo sin verla.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Esa es la educación que te di? Ron se quedo perplejo ante la pregunta de su mamá

-Si Ronald, no me pongas esa cara, como si no te hubieras ido y hubieras mandado muchas cartas para que tu familia supiera que estabas bien.

-Pero mamá estuve en contacto, de vez en cuando con Charlie o Harry.

-¿Acaso ellos son tu madre? No ¿verdad?

-Lo siento contesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! crees que con eso lo arreglas pues no, ven aquí y cuéntame todo desde que no nos vemos, ¿Esta vez no trajiste a la rubia esa?… ¿Bridggite?

-No mamá,se acabo todo con ella.

-Sabía que esa relación no tenia futuro, pero esta bien no te interrumpiré, cuéntame.

-Pués que te digo, sino que tu y todos tenían razón, Bridggite no es más que una falsa, arrogante y egocéntrica mujer, solo se quiere a ella y no le importa dañar a los demás solo por conseguir lo que desea.

-¿A qué te refieres Ron?

-Mamá descubrí que todo fue un asqueroso hechizo que hizo Bridggite para yo me separara de Hermione, mamá ¡me embrujo! y yo fui lo suficientemente débil para que funcionara.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo hizo? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Fue un vieille amour intense, estuve viajando por el mundo con Bridggite, la llevaba a donde ella quería, le complacía todos sus caprichos de verdad pensé que la amaba, yo realmente pensé que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, hace poco ella decidió que nos quedaríamos por un tiempo en su casa de Francia y me pidió que limpiara el ático, creo que pensó que jamás lo encontraría, de verdad estaba muy bien escondido,era uno de los hechizos más complicados que había visto, al principio me pareció muy extraño, alcance a sentir que era magia antigua, en el momento no entendí todo por completo, pero yo sentía que algo pasaba con ese hechizo, te digo no sabía bien que era pero presentía algo, comencé a investigar, había algo de ese hechizo que no me gustaba. Busque en todos lados hasta que llegue con una bruja muy anciana y ella me descifro el hechizo.

Ella me dijo que era un hechizo para atar a la gente, por simple capricho ya que cuando la gente se ama no necesita de esas cosas para mantener cerca al ser amado, me ayudo a romperlo, yo iba todos los días por 3 meses con la señora Chassier, fue un proceso tardado pero al final pudimos romperlo, cuando al fin estuve libre regrese a casa y Marion estaba ahí con Bridgget, yo empece a reclamar, me puse hechizos de protección por mi seguridad todo empezó a subir de tono y al final Marion me dijo todo lo que había hecho Bridget con su ayuda y Àgnes me lo confirmó. Como era de esperarse el ministerio de magia Frances tomo cartas en el asunto, Bridget huyó con su nueva víctima se llama Pavel Solovióv es director de Gringotts en Rusia, obviamente la familia de Bridget quedo muy desacreditada en Francia ya nadie quiere hacer tratos ni tener algo que ver con los Chavanel. Tarde mucho pero al fin estoy de regreso mamá.

Molly escucho paciente todo lo que le contaba su hijo, al final asintió, lo abrazo y dijo que todo estaría bien, que su familia comprendería y todo volvería ser como antes.

-¿Y Hermione? pregunto Ron cuando se oyó que alguien llegaba por la chimenea.

-Mamá encontramos el vestido de novia perfecto, te va encantar decía Ginny desde la sala mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la cocina.

Las chicas entraban a la cocina con mil bolsas en la mano y hablando de otras mil cosas, que ni se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en la cocina.

Hermione dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa justo en frente de donde estaba Ron, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, cuando volteo para ver quien era se quedo pasmada, apretó muy fuerte las asas de las bolsas en vez de soltarlas,los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaban y por un momento pareció que la chica dejo de respirar.

Ginny también muy sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su hermano y al darse cuenta del estado de Hermione solo alcanzo a decir

-¡Ron!

Con solo el nombre del chico todos salieron del estado de shock en el que se encontraban fue cuando el se percato del gran diamante que yacía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hermione.

-Hermione dijo con voz entrecortada

Volver a escuchar su nombre de la voz de ese chico la trastorno por un momento, ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a escuchar eso.

-¿Te vas a casar?

Y fue entonces que las lágrimas que Hermione trataba de mantee dentro de ella salieron lentamente cayendo sobre sus mejillas.


	29. Sorpresas

Anonymous: Gracias por escribirme, el trabajo de todo el mundo es aprender a recibir tanto las criticas buenas como las malas, yo se que mi trabajo no le gustara a mucha gente pero habrá otra que si,me da pena que para expresar lo que piensas no tuviste el valor de escribir tu nombre y te escondiste detrás de un anonymous.

Para leer Fics hay que tener la mente abierta, no soy J.K Rowling, solo soy una soñadora que le gusta escribir y estas en todo tu derecho de ya no querer leer lo que escribo, lo que no se me hace justo es lo que me dijiste que por fics como este ya no dan ganas de leer historias de Ron y Hermione, lo repito si ya no lees será tu decisión no me eches la culpa por eso, y en cuanto que Hermione ya tuvo otra relación, lo vuelvo a repetir hay que tener la mente ABIERTA. Quiero pensar que si no comprendes que las personas pueden tener más de una relación es porque aun eres muy pequeño(a), crees que es un pésimo nombre, puede ser tal vez no es el mejor pero no creo que sea pésimo.

A todos los demás lectores gracias por seguir compartiendo su tiempo conmigo a través de este fic. Gracias! Los quiero mucho

GingerLuna-Grint, MrsLGrint, GingerLuna-Grint,Helena Weasley y a todos los demás lectores, aquí les dejo otro capitulo más ojalá les guste y como ya dije recibo criticas buenas y MALAS Gracias por todo

SORPRESAS

-Contestame Hermione, ¿Te vas a casar?

-Creo que tu pregunta ya esta contestada dijo la castaña cuando volvió a respirar

-¿Con quién?

-¿Te importa? Pero esta bien te lo diré, solo para que no te quedes con la duda, mi prometido es Cormac McLaggen.

La respiración de ambos era entre cortada, no hablaban, solo se veían fijamente a la cara. Y cuando Hermione tuvo el suficiente valor tomo sus cosas, dio media vuelta y mientras caminaba hacia la salida iba diciendo:

-Me tengo que ir, todavía falta mucho que hacer para esta noche. Y con un PLOP desapareció la castaña.

-¿A que regresaste? dijo Ginny en tono de reproche.

-No le hables así a tu hermano intervino la señora Weasley

-¡Qué mamá! después de todo lo que hizo quieres que lo reciba con una fiesta, pues no mamá, no lo voy a hacer, por su culpa vi a mi mejor amiga sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho, abandono a su familia dejo a Harry y cree que con enviar una carta cad meses ¿Es más que suficiente?

-Es cierto todo lo que dices y no tratare de excusarme por cosas que no hice, y si, los hechos hablan por si solos, así como es un hecho que he vuelto y arreglare todo lo que en el pasado hice mal.

Ginny vio a Ron a la cara y los ojos de la pelirroja decían tantas cosas, como te extrañe pero no comprendo porque hiciste eso.

-Solo no le vuelvas a arruinar la vida a mi mejor amiga dejo salir Ginny para después tomar sus cosas y decir: bueno después de este encuentro me tengo que apurar ya que por lo visto Hermione no pasara por mi esta noche.

-¿A donde irán? pregunto Ron

-Si hubieras leído la carta que te envió Harry lo sabrías, pero lo sabrás entonces mejor te contesto, hoy es la despedida de solteros todos irán a un pub en el callejón Diagon y por eso me tengo que ir.

Ginny subió por las escaleras dejando solos a su madre y hermano en la cocina.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso con Hermione después que me fui?

-No la paso bien, nada bien, al principio se deprimió, dejo de trabajar, con el paso del tiempo regreso a el pero era lo único que hacia ni siquiera le gustaba hablar con Harry o con Ginny la verdad fue un año muy duro, tu te fuiste, sus padres de viaje por el mundo tomando no se cuantos cursos de los dientes y un buen día apareció Cormac.

Escuchar decir ese nombre de manera tan dulce de los labios de su madre fue como si una bludger le diera en el estomágo.

-Cormac fue tierno y paciente con Hermione, yo creo que eso fue lo que logro sacarla de su estado, al principio solo lograba sacarla de vez en cuando a comer o algo por el estilo y con el tiempo Hermione ya volvía a hablar, comer, sonreír a hacer las cosas cotidianas y por fin se hicieron novios y hace unas semanas le dio el anillo.

-¿En tan poco tiempo tienen todo listo? ¿A poco esta…? no pudo terminar la oración

Molly al entender la pregunta pudo contestar

-No no no Ron tranquilo Hermione no esta embarazada

- ¿Entonces por qué la prisa?

-No Ron dejame terminar, Hermione no esta embarazada y la próxima boda no es de Cormac con Hermione

- Entonces ¿Quién se casa?

-¡Tu hermana!

-GINNY

-¿Tienes otra hermana?

- Harry y Ginny ¿Se casan! ¿Cómo es que no lo supe?

-Me imaginó que la rubia también te escondía las cartas sino te hubiera llegado y lo sabrías.

-Molly llegué dijo Arthur

-Ron… hijo... ¿Cuando volviste?

-Hace un rato papá, que gusto volver a verte dijo mientras se paro para abrazarlo.

-Igualmente hijo.

Pasaron la tarde en poner al día tanto a Arthur como a Ron de lo había pasado en los años que estuvo fuera, de igual manera durante la tarde llegaron algunos de los hermanos Weasley y a ellos también se les contó lo ocurrido.

-Bueno hermanito esto si me da más miedo que el señor tenebroso, eso de jugar con el amor si esta de miedo, aparte que causa muchos problemas y daña a demasiada gente.

-No te será fácil arreglar todo lo que hizo Bridgitte comento George

Llego la noche y Ginny por fin bajo de su recamara, George ¿Qué no te vas a arreglar? no voy a dejar que vayas como un indigente y no creo que a Angelina le guste que apestes de tal manera.

-Ya ya ya … ya me voy al cabo yo estoy listo en menos de 20 minutos, la cosa es en que cuando llegue a casa Angelina ya este lista pero lo dudo entonces todavía cuento con bastante tiempo pero como veo que estas a punto del desquicio total, mejor me voy, nos vemos al rato .. PLOP

-Mamá nos vamos y no sabes a que hora regresaremos, pero descuida te mandare un patronus por cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder.

-Se divierten.

-Claro que lo haremos dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, perdón que no te lleve Ron pero no creo que sea lo más prudente.

Por fin habían llegado , ya estaban todos, Luna, Nevile, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Kate, George, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, Oliver,Hanna, Justin, y por supuesto Hermione, Cormac, Harry y Ginny. Todos se la estaban pasando de lo lindo, bailaban, platicaban, por supuesto reían, tomaban un poco de whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla, la noche era perfecta.

-Harrrrry sha se acabo la botesha de whiisky, hip hip hip y el mesero no hip viene.

-Tranquilo amigo, no vayas tan rápido ahora te consigo algo Dean…. para que se te baje la borrachera dijo Harry cuando se alejo de su amigo, llego a la barra y le dejo al barman la botella y dio instrucciones de que no le sirvieran más a su pobre amigo ya alcoholizado.

-No sabia que a Dean le gustara dar esos desfiguros sonó una voz muy conocida para Harry

El rojiverde volteo para ver quien hablaba y se topo con el único que podría hacerle aun mejor esa noche su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡Ron! y como todos al principio se sorprendió demasiado pero fue el único que se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

-Felicidades amigo ya me entere que muy pronto serás mi cuñado, ya te habías tardado.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos? Al no recibir respuesta de la carta que te envié pensé que no llegarías para la boda.

-Llegue a la madriguera, el pelirrojo le contó rápidamente todo lo que sucedió por la tarde a su mejor amigo, Harry solo asentía y escuchaba con atención.

Después de haber escuchado todo, Harry habló: Ron no creo que haya sido buena idea que vinieras, Hermione esta con Cormac, entiendo lo que te sucedió, me da mucho gusto que mi mejor amigo haya regresado, pero también vi sufrir demasiado a Hermione y te lo digo Ron no voy a permitir que Hermione vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa. Y es una advertencia Ron, te quiero y es maravilloso que estés aquí en este momento tan importante para tu hermana y para mi pero deja a Hermione, ella ya esta bien, Cormac la hace feliz no vuelvas a hacerla sufrir.

Estas palabras le dolieron a Ron, y más porque venían de Harry pero el sabía que lo hacía por proteger a Hermione esa parte se lo agradecía porque eso le confirmaba que la castaña nunca estaría sola mientras Harry fuera su amigo, su hermano pero le dolía que no lo apoyara que se pusiera de lado de Cormac todo era tan contradictorio.

A lo lejos pudo ver que la castaña bailaba con McLaggen lo tomaba por el cuello mientras reían y se movían al ritmo de la música, el pelirrojo se para y fue directo hacia ellos, todo paso tan rápido que Harry no pudo detenerlo, Ron ya esta a un lado de ellos cuando dijo

-Hermione ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La pareja subió la mira hacia la voz que les hablaba y se toparon con unos intensos ojos azules.

-No ves que estoy ocupada con mi prometido dijo la chica y puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Cormac para que Ron viera mejor el anillo de compromiso.

-Necesito hablar contigo, no puedo esperar dijo con la cara roja de irá.

Cormac estaba muy confundido por la situación no comprendía porque Hermione estaba tan tranquila de ver a Weasley ahí.

-¿Weasley qué haces aquí? fue lo único que pudo preguntar

-No esta claro quiero hablar con Hermione

-Pero yo te dije que estoy ocupada, por el momento no puedo atenderte dijo Hermione queriendo hacerse la fuerte, pero en su interior era un desastre total, quería hablar pero otra parte no, quería salir corriendo y quedarse a la vez no quería que Ron se diera cuenta de que estaba moviendo sentimientos que creía ya no existían en ella.

-Hermione por favor vamos afuera necesito que hablemos.

FUe en ese momento que algo hizo click en la cabeza de Cormac

-Linda ¿Ya habías visto a Weasley?

La chica se quedo callada por un momento

-Responde, ya se habían visto, porque si no, no comprendo que estés tan tranquila ante su presencia tan espontánea.

-Si ya lo había visto

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho?

-Fue accidental yo no sabía que estaba en la madriguera, esta tarde acompañe a Ginny a su casa y ahí estaba sin más, no fue planeado, no tiene importancia.

-Hermione no entiendo por que no me lo dijiste, debiste hacerlo.

Y yo creo que si deberías salir a hablar con el, yo me voy dijo Cormac tranquilo pero la castaña lo conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba muy molesto.

-Cormac no te vayas dijo Hermione. Pero el ya había salido

Volvió a ver a Ron con la misma cara de hace unas horas, tenía los ojos vidriosos y le faltaba la respiración.

Todos los amigos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido,nadie se lo esperaba, fue una sorpresa para todos, e igual que Hermione tenían tantas preguntas sobre el regreso después de tanto tiempo del pelirrojo.


	30. Perdon

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero lo disfruten AleGW :D

PERDON

En cuanto Cormac se fue, la castaña y el pelirrojo salieron del lugar

-¿Qué quieres Ron? ¿A qué regresaste?

-Simple, regrese por ti

- Ja ja ja de verdad Ron no me hagas reír, ¡Por favor! Si hace unos años fuiste tu quien corto conmigo,te fuiste con "el amor de tu vida", es más en esos momentos mi dignidad quedo de lado, creo que hasta tu me lo dijiste ¿no?.

- Mione, por favor dejame hablar

Al escuchar este sobrenombre la hizo temblar, le movió tantas cosas

-No vuelvas a decirme así, no lo hagas

-¿Por qué? recuerdo que era de tus favoritos.

-Ya no, y creo que esta conversación no tiene ningún objetivo entonces me voy.

-No te vas hasta que platiquemos dijo Ron mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Sueltame no me toques.

-Mione, se que te hice mucho daño, pero por favor dejame hablar, no estaba en mi, yo jamás hubiera hecho todo eso, porque yo te amo.

Y otra vez las palabras de Ron pegaron, una y otra vez dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

-No mientas Ronald, a parte que ganas con esto, yo ya tengo una vida hecha y tu no estas dentro de ella.

La chica logro zafares de la fuerza del pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar

-¿Haz escuchado hablar de un hechizo llamado vieille amour intense?

Hermione se paro en seco y volteo a ver a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué Bridgitte te hizo tal cosa? Es un hechizo muy poderoso pero igualmente peligroso, puedes llegar a desquiciar a la persona que se conjuras, te trastorna completamente y no puedes dejar a la persona que te lo aplicó, haces exactamente lo que quiere pero a diferencia del Imperio que igualmente es un hechizo muy antiguo crees que lo haces por que amas a la persona. Después de haberse escuchado y caminar de izquierda a derecha y viceversa todo encajaba, por que Ron de la noche a la mañana había cambiado tanto, su indiferencia y sus malos tratos y la manera en que la dejo, todas esas palabras que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aún dolían y si aún dolían era porque jamás lo olvido, en el fondo de su ser el siempre había estado ahí, la presencia de Cormac ayudo a mitigar el dolor, a poner todo lo de Ron en una caja y guardarlo bajo llave dentro de su corazón eran como esas cosas que vas guardando en el desván porque en ese momento ya no te sirven para tu vida cotidiana pero que no eres capaz de sacarlas completamente de tu vida, porque son especiales, porque no eres capaz de dejarlas ir y no es que Ron sea una cosa pero ese era el ejemplo más cercano a lo que sentía Hermione. La cabeza de la chica daba mil vueltas, todo era extremadamente confuso, por un lado regresa Ron explicando todo lo que sucedió pero por otro estaba Cormac al chico que llego a amar, con el que se va a casar.

Hermione solo hablaba sola, preguntaba pero ella misma se respondía, una y otra vez hasta que quedo exhausta y se sentó en la banqueta.

Cuando por fin Ron vio que se calmo un poco se atrevió a volver a hablar

-Creo que ya entendiste por lo que pase Mione, se que fui un idiota por dejar que ese hechizo me manipulara, perdoname, eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida y lo arruine, pero de algo que estoy completamente seguro es que te amo y no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi.

-Ronald, llegas tarde, amo a Cormac McLaggen, me voy a casar con el, que hayas descubierto el juego asqueroso de Bridgitte no cambia nada, ya no hay un tu y yo ya no hay un nosotros, no te culpo es algo que no estaba en tus manos, de verdad es más te admiro Ron por que este hechizo es casi imposible de que te des cuenta que lo tienes, te admiro por haber conseguido librarte de el, creciste mucho mágicamente, siempre fuiste muy audaz con la magia pero haber podido romperlo quiere decir que eres muy perseverante e inteligente. Pero lo repito lo que alguna vez tuvimos ya no existe Ron y con estas palabras Hermione dio media vuelta mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Hermione no había podido dormir en lo que quedo de la noche, no dejaba de pensar en Ron y Cormac, sabía que algo había cambiado pero de lo que estaba 100% segura era de que se casaría con Cormac McLaggen.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales no hubo día en que Ron no le mandara rosas a Hermione y cada ramo contenía la misma leyenda 7 rosas por ser tu amigo en Hogwarts 9 rojas por cada año de amarte y 24 blancas por los años que te amare…. cada día aumentaba una rosa blanca así como cada día Hermione las depositaba en el cesto de basura. En este tiempo ella siguió viendo a Cormac pero desde la aparición de Ron el trato no era igual.

-Hermione, llamo Cormac a la castaña

La chica se volvió hacia el

-Después que me fui del pub… ¿Hablaste con Weasley?

Hermione se quedo callada, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería tener una discusión al decirle la verdad

-Por Merlín Hermione solo dime si lo hiciste o no

-Si, hable con él… Pero eso no cambia nada.

-Claro que si cambian las cosas, por favor no te engañes, no me trates de estúpido.

Ante estas palabras a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

-Yo se a quién verdaderamente amas

-Cormac yo te amo, me quiero casar contigo

-No dudo que me quieras, y lo más seguro es que si Weasley no hubiera aparecido, nos habríamos casado y hubiéramos sido felices y porque no hasta hijos tal vez, pero no me ciego Hermione tu nunca me amaste como lo amas a él. Y yo no te voy a atar a mi, solo porque te sientes con la obligación de hacerlo, porque ya me habías dado tu palabra, Hermione yo te amo y por eso no me voy a casar contigo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo Cormac?

-Eso Hermione, me voy, te doy tu libertad para que vuelvas con Weasley, estas dos semanas te estuve observando crees que no me daba cuenta de las rosas que te mandaba Weasley y del dolor que te causaba tirarlas solo para que yo no me diera cuenta, yo veo tu alma, a través de tus ojos, hace años en Hogwarts recuerdo una vez que estaba hablando contigo en uno de los pasillos había momentos en los que ni siquiera volteabas a verme pero hubo un momento en el levantaste la mira y viste que Ron venía hacia nosotros, fue en ese momento en que tus ojos brillaron de una manera muy singular, nunca había visto tal mirada, desde que nos reencontramos jamás volvía a ver esa mirada en ti, hasta hace unos días.

-Cormac

-No Hermione, no digas nada, aunque ganar es lo que más me gusta en esta vida, también se perder, y esta ocasión no será la excepción. Si me quedo contigo estoy seguro que no seremos felices ninguno de los dos y te quiero y por eso quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

-Hermione que seas muy feliz. Lo merecen y Cormac desvió su mirada de la chica, veía por detrás de ella.

La castaña volteo y se dio cuenta de que Ron había llegado, no sabía que tanto había escuchado pero el punto es que estaba ahí, esperando.

-Que sean muy felices dijo Cormac mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba rumbo aun transportador que lo llevaría de vuelta a Alemania

Hermione le gritó Cormac, el chico se paro, la castaña se acerco a el y le regreso el anillo con el cual se habían comprometido, toma esto ya no me pertenece, encontraras a alguien que sea la dueña, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio sonrió y se fue

Hermione se quedo para detrás de el y en voz baja solo dijo: Perdoname.

Al momento de voltear se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con devoción.

Mione, amor ya nada nos separa por fin estaremos juntos como siempre debió haber sido y le dio un beso en la boca.

Hermione seguía con recelo hacía Ron, si ya estaba confundida por todo, desde la aparición del pelirrojo hasta la partida de Cormac este beso la desquicio.

-No Ron no te confundas que ya no me vaya a casar gracias a ti no quiere decir que nosotros volvamos, como te dije ya no existe un nosotros. Después de estas palabras hubo un PLOP la chica se fue. Pero el chico como todo un Weasley era terco y el no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que Hermione lo perdonara.

Hermione Jean Granger, PERDON,

PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON, se que te falle pero jámas volvera a pasar Te amo y yo se que me amas y eso es lo unico que importa.

Hermione apareció en la madriguera, subió al cuarto de Ginny, pero no había nadie, de seguro estaba dandole los últimos detalles a todo lo de la boda, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien así que decidió esperarla. Cuando Ginny y Harry llegaron a su habitación Hermione era un mar de lagrimas, había llorado mucho al verla se acerco, ¿Qué pasa Hermione esta todo bien?

La chica les contó todo lo sucedido.

-¿Piensas perdonar a Ron? digo.. bueno el ya te explico todo lo que paso. En el fondo Harry deseaba que todo terminara bien, que terminaran juntos otra vez.

-No lo se dijo la chica con desesperación…Mi corazón dice que lo perdone, mi piel dice que lo perdone pero mi razón me detiene, es miedo a volver a salir herida.


	31. Las flores

LAS FLORES

Llego el gran día Ginny Weasley por fin se casaría con Harry Potter.

Había mucho movimiento en la madriguera, todos iban de un lado para otro tratando de que todo estuviera perfecto.

Bill, Charlie, Ron y el señor Weasley se dedicaban a montar la carpa en el jardín

La señora Weasley terminaba de decorar el pastel que había hecho ella misma y Fleur y Hermione estaban ayudando a Ginny a terminar de arreglarse.

-Amiga, te ves preciosa, yo sabía que ese vestido era el perfecto para ti.

- Ese vestido esta bonito pero no más que el de la familia.- se oyó a la señora Weasley que estaba entrando a la habitación.

-Mamá esa cosa es una antigüedad.

-Ya no pasa nada, no vamos a discutir por eso, con cualquier cosa te ves hermosa. Al igual que ustedes, se dirigió a las chicas que portaban unos vestidos strapless color esmeralda, Ginny pensó que sería un lindo detalle que los vestidos de las damas fueran del color de los ojos del novio.

-Bueno chicas ya es tarde, ya tenemos que bajar, no querrán que el novio se desespere y se eche a correr.- dijo la mayor de las pelirrojas

- Jamás pasara, porque tengo cinco hermanos que lo amarrarían y lo obligarían a casarse y hacerme muy feliz por el resto de la vida antes de verme llorar y si no accedería lo matarían por hacerme sufrir. Y una vez muerto Fred se encargara de el.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-Eso no lo dudes dijo el menor de los pelirrojos, pero es cierto lo que dice mamá , es hora de bajar todo esta listo y papá te esta esperando.

-Ok es hora contesto Ginny, salió de la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor y le susurro hoy es el día para que la recuperes, pero no la vayas a regar otra vez, porque si lo haces yo misma te doy una paliza.

El pelirrojo le sonrió a su hermana, le guiño el ojo y le dijo, Ginny te amo hermana.

La ultima en salir de la habitación fue Hermione, en ese momento Ron la tomo del brazo y le dijo tu entraras conmigo.

-No Ron, entiende.

-Claro que si porque yo soy el padrino y tu la dama de honor, así que tenemos que entrar juntos.

Los invitados ya estaban sentados. Harry entro junto a la señora Weasley, les seguían Hermione y Ron que estaba muy contento por haberse salido con la suya después Luna con Neville y al final Fleur con Bill.

Comenzó la música y entro Ginny del brazo del señor Weasley. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaban, a decir verdad Ginny siempre pensó que tropezaría y haría el ridículo en frente de todos sus familiares y amigos.

Una vez que paso el "Si acepto" todo fue mucho más relajado.

Harry y Ginny abrieron la pista de baile con su canción "I do it for you" de Bryan Adams.

-Ginny llamó a su ahora esposa Harry.

-Si Hary

-Te amo

-Yo te amo más. Y ante estas palabras ambos sonrieron.

Después de un minuto que llevaban en la pista, los señores Weasley se pararon para acompañarlos en el baile.

Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione para sacarla a bailar.

-Ron entiende ¡No quiero!

-Me vas a despreciar ante toda mi familia

Ante la presión que ejercían los Weasley, Hermione tuvo que aceptar a Ron

Estaban en la pista, muy juntos y Ron con una gran sonrisa, la boda de su hermana con su mejor amigo era lo mejor que le había pasado en bastante tiempo.

Ya pasaba de media noche, todos los invitados se divertían, tomaban y bailaban Fue cuando Ron llamó la atención de los invitados con una copa de champagne.

-Por favor, su atención, quiero hacer un brindis por mi hermana y ese cretino que decía ser mi amigo y luego enamoro a mi hermanita.

Como era de esperarse todos rieron por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Bueno yo solo quiero decir que Harry, eres el mejor amigo alguien puede tener y afortunadamente yo te tengo, Ginny aunque eres estresante y extremadamente irritante te quiero, de hoy en adelante siempre serán Harry y Ginny y no les deseo que sean felices, porque yo se que lo serán ya que si no la haces feliz iré por ti y desearas haber muerto en garras de un dragón (otra vez todos rieron)y solo que quede asentado en el registro que Ginny tiene cinco hermanos mayores ok.

-Y un padre grito el señor Weasley

-Salud, por Harry y Ginny, espero tener algún día lo que ustedes tienen.

Hermione estaba sentada sola en la mesa más lejana de la pista de baile, Ron se le acerco.

-Mione vamos a bailar

-Deja de llamarme así Ronald.

-Jajaja ya te desespere, me llamaste Ronald. Me gusta cuando me llamas Ronald.- dijo cuando se dejo su copa sobre la mesa y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Mione te amo y no dejare de insistir, o tal vez pero cuando pienses que ya te deshiciste de mi… BAMMMM apareceré de nuevo, no lo olvides.

La castaña solo se limitaba a verlo, cuando Luna llego corriendo y tomo a Hermione del brazo, la jalo y le grito es hora de atrapar el ramo.

Todas las chicas estaban en el centro de la pista, Ginny hizo la tradicional finta de lanzarlo varias veces, hasta que por fin lo soltó todas las chicas desperadas iban de tras de el , pero la chica con menos entusiasmo fue a la que le cayó justo en las manos.

Hermione Granger fue la afortunada en atrapar el ramo, eso quiere decir que es la próxima en casarse, bueno al menos eso dice la tradición dijo Neville.

Después del alboroto del ramo todos siguieron con la fiesta.

Hermione volvió a la mesa donde estaba y otra vez Ron se sentó junto a ella.

-Sabes las relaciones son como las flores, comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el ramo en sus manos.

-¿De que hablas? Pregunto Hermione.

- Si, mira, encuentras la semilla correcta, la plantas en un buen suelo, dale agua y un poco de sol y BAMMM sale el brote perfecto. Después llega el invierno y las flores se mueren, pero si cuidas del jardín la primavera llegará y las flores crecerán de nuevo.

-Ron

-Shhh, tu y yo sabemos como terminaran las cosas, no se como ni cuando y no me importa con cuantos tipos salgas, ere mi novia y estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo se y tu lo sabes. Por el momento se que no me quieres cerca y ya entendí, lo respetare, por eso me iré un tiempo pero ten por seguro Hermione que regresare cuando la primavera llegue.

Ron se paro y se fue, ya casi no había invitados, todos ya se habían ido, era tarde.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habló con Ron, la madrugada estaba ventosa y había empezado a llover.

-Hermione, de verdad vas a dejar que se vaya.- hablo Harry

-Harry no se que hacer

-Si sabes, solo pregúntate ¿Qué harás ahora que no te este molestando? ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

-Harry a donde fue Ron.

-Me dijo que se iría por ese camino. Ya es tarde será mejor que ocupes el auto si vas a buscarlo, no te servirá de nada aparecerte si no sabes a donde vas,.- aconsejo Harry a su amiga.

Tomo las llaves del auto de Harry subió a el comenzó a conducir, la carretera estaba enlodada y la lluvia cada vez era más intensa, la castaña casi no podía ver el carretera cuando vio a alguien caminando, se esforzó en ver más a la persona cuando se percató de que era alto como de la estatura de Ron y pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que era el, y por estar tan atenta de averiguar si era Ron o no, no se percató en el gran hoyo que se encontraba en la carretera y gracias a el se poncho una llanta del auto. La castaña se bajo del vehiculo sin importarle la llanta ponchada o que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ella solo corrió hacia Ron.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! Llego a pocos metros de el.

-El chico volteó y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Hermione ,¿Qué haces estas loca? ¡Estas empapada!

-Al igual que tu.

-Si pero yo si estoy loco y yo no importo te vas a enfermar, el chico se quito el saco y se acerco a la castaña para ponérselo sobre el vestido color esmerlada.

-No creo que sirva de mucho también esta mojado.

-Lo se pero al menos no te cae de lleno la lluvia

-¿Ahora si me dirás que haces aquí?

-De verdad es cierto lo que me dijiste, de verdad lo piensas… piensas que ya pasamos el invierno y ahora vendrá la primavera.

-Si Hermione, tuvimos que pasar es duro invierno pero mi amor esta vivo, te amo como a nadie.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pero tengo miedo, no quiero volver a pasar inviernos, no creo poder soportarlo.

-No te puedo prometer que ya no habrá inviernos, pero lo que te puedo prometer es siempre llega la primavera y siempre te voy a mar pase lo que pase, y si esta en mis manos jamás volverás a sufrir Hermione.

La chica lloraba al escuchar a Ron.

El pelirrojo se le acercó, Hermione temblaba, de miedo, de frío de sentirlo tan cerca. Ron la tomo por la cintura y la mano que quedaba libre la coloco sobre su rostro para limpiarle las lagrimas y después besarla.

Hermione ya no podía rechazarlo. Después de tanto tiempo se encontraban besándose bajo la lluvia.

Cuando se separaron Hermione habló

-¿Por fin todo termino?

-No nena, En este momento todo empieza, te amo.

Hola chicos lo siento por el súper abandono la verdad estaba bloqueada y les diré que la parte de las flores y el invierno la saque del último capitulo de glee, me inspiro muchisimo para continuar esta historia esa parte era algo que yo solo no podía imaginar por el momento entonces cuando la vi., dije es perfecto para Ron Hermione, espero sigan leyendo gracias por todos. Los quiero


	32. Nunca conozca el final

NUNCA CONOZCA EL FINAL

Seis mese habían pasado desde la boda de Harry y Ginnny todo iba de maravilla, la pareja habían dado la noticia de que pronto se convertirían en padres. Toda la familia Weasley estaba muy emocionada por la llegada del nuevo integrante.

Ron hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que Hermione dejara por completo sus inseguridades, y confiara al cien por ciento en el y en el amor que le tenía

-La castaña se encontraba en su oficina atendiendo asuntos del ministerio como siempre.

Mientras tanto Ron llego del otro lado de la puerta de Hermione donde se encontraba Clarissa.

-Hola Clarissa ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Muy bien señor Weasley muchas gracias y a usted ¿Cómo le va?- para Clarissa y Ron hablarse de usted era una formalidad que ellos la tomaban muy divertida.

-De maravilla- diciendo esto camino hacia la puerta que conectaba con Hermione

Sin que lo imaginara Clarissa se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento señor Weasley pero en este momento Hermione está muy ocupada y no lo puede atender.

-Ohhh por favor dijo Ron y le puso cara de cachorrito a la secretaria.

-No puedo lo siento

-Por favor- volvió a decir y le dio una rana de chocolate a la que obstaculizaba su paso.

-Yo no se nada dijo Clarissa y Ron pudo entrar a la oficina.

-Mione dijo el chico

La castaña volteo, tenía una cara de que estaba sometida a mucho stress- Ron ahora no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Terminar de firmar estos pergaminos, organizarlos y mandarlos a sus departamentos.

-Por lo que entiendo lo único que tienes que hacer es terminar de firmar lo demás lo puede hacer Clarissa ¿no?

-Si y no, a mi me gusta hacerlo y tengo poco tiempo.

Ron la observo y espero a que terminara de firmar, una vez que lo hizo, la tomo por la cintura la que lo viera.

-Ron la silencio con un beso- cuando por fin se separaron le dijo- ¿Más relajada?

Hermione hizo una mueca y después contesto-Por supuesto-

-Ok entonces ya nos vamos

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, Ron hizo que se desaparecieran.

Llegaron al lugar.

-Ron tengo que volver, tengo que terminar.

-Nena relájate, ya te dije Clarissa terminara, ahora tu y yo vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones y vamos a disfrutar al máximo. Ni siquiera has visto donde estamos.

La chica volteo a ver a su alrededor.

-No puedo creerlo Ron , ¿De verdad?

-Si nena, ¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Estamos en París, amo París. Gracias por traerme, te amo dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para besarlo.

Pasaron varios días en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, habían sido días maravillosos para la pareja.

Era primero de Septiembre, Hermione estaba despertando pero algo andaba mal, empezó a sobresaltarse, sentía que algo faltaba, más bien alguien faltaba a su lado, despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en la cama del hotel, comenzó a hiperventilar, otra vez- pensó- se volvió a ir y me dejo sola, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, fue cuando entro Ron a la habitación con una charola en la mano que contenía el desayuno, al percatarse del estado de Hermione dejo la bandeja en la mesa y corrió hacia la castaña.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? Y la abrazo.

En cuanto el pelirrojo la tuvo en brazos, la chica estallo en llanto.

-Nena ¿Qué sucede?

-Pensé… pensé.. que te habías ido, que me habías dejado… otra vez.

-Ohh nena, jamás va pasar, ¿Qué acaso no has entendido que eres más que mi vida?, Nunca, escúchame bien Hermione nunca te voy a abandonar.

-No te vayas nunca sin decirme a donde. No me dejes sola de esta manera dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mione fui por el desayuno, quería que hoy fuera un día muy especial.

-¿Por algo en especial? ¿Olvide algo? Hermione pregunto, aun no dejaba de llorar y se aferraba a la playera del pelirrojo.

-Al parecer si, hoy es primero de Septiembre- por la cara de la chica Ron comprendió que esa fecha no le decía nada en absoluto- Hermione hoy hace alrededor de trece años subimos por primera vez al Expresso de Hogwarts, o sea hoy hace trece años nos conocimos y por eso esta fecha es especial.

-Amor, a veces puedes ser poco sensible, berrinchudo, cabeza dura pero cuando dices todas esas cosas, haces que te ame cada día más.

-Te amo dijo Hermione- Te amo también y lo sabes le contesto el pelirrojo. Vamos arriba, tememos que darnos prisa, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Si te digo no será sorpresa, si quieres saber tienes que darte prisa.

Todo el día habían paseado por París, pero Hermione no recibió ninguna sorpresa durante el día.

Ya había caído la noche y se encontraban en la Torre Eiffel.

-Ron amo esta vista, es de las mejores.

-Hermione la llamo el chico.

Ella volteo - ¿Si?

Hermione eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero esperar más tiempo, quiero tenerte y que esta vez sea para siempre, que nuestra historia de amor sea tan real…

Quiero que sepas que mi amor hacia ti es tan real… un amor que lo puedes ver y tocar.

Alguna vez tocaste a mi puerta y yo no te deje entrar, pero no más nena, y es que tu llegaste a mi vida y lo complicaste todo, me dejaste sin salida.

-Ron ¿De que hablas?

-De esto Hermione y se llevo las manos a su pecho,de que te amo como a nadie, te amo más que a mi vida y lo repito quiero que sea para siempre. En eso fuegos artificiales tronaron por todas partes y en ellos había una frase.

HERMIONE ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?

-HERMIONE ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO? Gritó el pelirrojo enfrente de toda la gente, di que si, por favor, mientras sacaba una caja que contenía un gran anillo, por favor Hermione quiero que nuestra historia NUNCA, pero NUNCA conozca el final.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que te amo y también quiero que nuestro amor NUNCA CONOZCA EL FINAL

Heloowwsss jajaja se que esta palabra ni existe pero me gusta. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tiene partes de la canción Quiero tenerte de Paty Cantú con Erick Rubin, siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero tengo mucho trabajo y tarea y bla bla bla, lo quiero por seguir conmigo todo este tiempo, Los quiero AleW

.


	33. ¿Y si dice que no?

¿Y si dice que no?

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Hermione, la castaña notó que Ron estaba digamos un poco nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo Ron?

-No… no para nada nena , ¿Qué te hace creer que pasa algo?

-Solo el hecho de que estas caminando más de lo normal y te sudan las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hay nena, es que contigo todo fue muy fácil pero pedirle tu mano a tu padre, el pelirrojo hizo una cara de me va matar, es muy difícil, tal vez se enfade, me de un golpe en la cara y me corra de su casa. ¿Qué tal sino quiere que me case contigo?

-Hermione solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada. Amor como crees, mi papá jamás haría tal cosa, hablando con sinceridad sabemos que no eres su persona favorita pero sabe que te amo y eso es suficiente para el, ok.

-Estoy nervioso, de verdad le temo a tu padre.

Hermione se limito a sonreír

-Ron respira, ahora adentro.

Se tomaron de las manos y se sentaron en la sala, llego la madre de Hermione con la charola del té.

El padre de la castaña estaba sentado en su sillón preferido, cruzando la pierna y mirándolos fijamente.

-Ron, una o dos de azúcar pregunto la madre de Hermione

-Dos, señora Granger, gracias.

-Bueno chicos ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que nos viéramos precisamente hoy?

- Verán señores Granger, empezó a decir Ron, yo quería verlos porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirles.

-¿Pedirnos? Dijo el padre de Hermione- ¿De que se trata muchacho?

-Bueno señor Granger, se aclaro la garganta, ya sabe que Hermione y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-No tanto, acaban de regresar ¿No? Habían terminado.

-Si, pero, bueno comenzó a balbucear, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y nos queremos. Y…

- ¿Y? Presionó el señor Granger.

-Y ya no puedo más señor, no puedo vivir sin su hija, simplemente no puedo, la amo demasiado y he venido a pedirle en nombre de todo este amor que le tengo a Hermione, me otorgue la mano de su hija dijo Ron con mucha premura.

El padre de Hermione se quedo atónito, en cambio la madre la castaña no le sorprendió para nada la petición de Ron, el señor Granger después de unos minutos en el que su mente se perdió en recuerdos de cuando su hija era pequeña, por su mente solo pasaban muchos NO, de todos tamaños colores y en diferentes idiomas, luego respiro profundamente, volteó a ver a su hija, vió a una Hermione radiante con una sonrisa en su rostro, emanaba felicidad nunca antes la había visto de tal manera.

Ron seguía esperando la respuesta, estaba a punto del infarto, necesitaba una respuesta pronto.

-Los felicito, ya era hora, la señora Granger estaba muy emocionada, se puso de pie y abrazo a la pareja.

El padre de la chica estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa, y una vez más veía a una Hermione enamorada.

-Papá, ¿Tú que dices?

-¿Qué voy a decir? Que amo a mi hija, y lo único que quiero es verla feliz, yo no quisiera que vayas con cualquiera.

-Pero Ron no es cualquiera dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé pequeña, y creo que eso es lo que más me molesta, se que han pasado por mucho, y por fin están juntos, se que Ron es un buen muchacho, te ama y no me da ninguna razón para decir que negarme, y eso no me agrada, la verdad me encantaría que fuera un vago, sin oficio ni beneficio y así poderle decir que no.

Ron empezaba a relajarse por las palabras de su futuro suegro.

-Ronald, bienvenido a la familia, dijo el señor Granger mientras le extendía la mano al pelirrojo, estrecharon manos y el padre de la castaña lo jaló hacia asi para darle un abrazo, apretó muy fuerte la mano de Ron haciéndole daño y cuando estaban hombro con hombre le dijo al oído, la haces infeliz y no vivirás para contarlo, estamos.

-Estamos señor, contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto la señor Granger admiraba el anillo que Ron le había dado a su hija.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, el vestido, las flores, el lugar donde se hará la recepción. Dijo la madre de Hermione entre emocionada y nerviosa.

-Mamá tranquila, ya hemos pensado en algunas cosas

-Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos problemas

-¿Problemas? ¿ De qué hablas mamá?

-Si, como vamos a juntar ambas familias, toda la familia y amistades de los Weasley son magos y nuestra familia y amistades no lo somos, como haremos que funcione, la sra. Granger empezaba a angustiarse. Yo quiero que todos vean que mi hija se casa con este fabuloso y apuesto muchacho.

Ron se puso del color de su cabello, sonrojado solo le quedo agradecerle a su futura suegra por el cumplido.

-Mamá ya te dije tranquila.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice.

-Mamá si me dejas hablar, podría decirte lo que ya hemos planeado.

-Lo siento

-Ron y yo hablamos de eso, nuestra familia es pequeña, haremos una pequeña ceremonia con familia y amigos, a esta vendrán los padres y hermanos de Ron, obvio también vendrá Harry y algunos de nuestros amigos más cercanos.

-¿Pero una ceremonia pequeña? Yo quiero que tu boda sea espectacular dijo la madre de la castaña.

-Espera mamá, no he terminado de hablar, haremos otra boda donde vendrá toda la familia de Ron y nuestra amistades del mundo mágico. A nuestra familia les diremos que Ron es de Irlanda y que aquí se hará una pequeña boda y como la familia Weasley es muy grande allá haremos el banquete, que en realidad se hará en la Madriguera.

La madre de Hermione ya con una sonrisa en el rostro, les dijo que le encantaba la idea.

-¿Para cuando tienen planeada la boda? Pregunto el señor Granger.

-En dos meses, contesto Ron

-¡Dos meses!, ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Mamá Ron y yo no queremos esperar más. Dos meses son perfectos para preparar la boda, no queremos nada complejo.

-Bueno pues en dos meses será.

Pasaron la tarde con los padres de Hermione y en cuanto anocheció, se despidieron y salieron de casa de los Granger, rumbó a la Madriguera para dar la noticia.

Antes de entrar a la Madriguera se detuvieron en el pórtico, como lo hicieron en casa de la chica.

Ron la miró a los ojos, fue un instante pero con esta mirada se dijeron todo.

-Viste, mi padre no es ese monstruo que te iba a golpear la cara y te sacaría a palos de la casa, todo salió muy bien.

-Si, sonrió el pelirrojo, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la acercó a el. Le dio un tierno beso y le susurro en el oído, te amo, por eso todo salió bien.

-Yo también te amo, dijo Hermione, se volvieron a besar, sin darse cuenta pasaron más de media hora fuera de la Madriguera. En eso la señora Weasley salió porque había escuchado ruidos.

-Muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?, pasen. Y como siempre los apresuro a que entraran.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venían Ron?

-No sabíamos que íbamos a venir mamá. Hola papá saludo a su progenitor.

-Bueno no importa, Harry y Ginny están por llegar.

-Mejor así les decimos a todos juntos. Comentó Ron

-Decirnos ¿Qué? Se oyó la voz de Harry por detrás.

Ron y Hermione se vieron, luego voltearon a ver a los padres del pelirrojo, después a Harry y Ginny. Y dijeron al mismo tiempo

NOS VAMOS A CASAR, mientras Hermione enseñaba su mando izquierda.

-Felicidades se escucho de parte de Harry quien como los señores Granger abrazó a sus amigos de la infancia. Ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos.

Molly Weasley estaba muy contenta de que su hijo menor por fin pudiera estar con una mujer que lo amaba de verdad.

-Hermione querida, ven aquí le dijo Molly, mientras la abrazaba, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Felicidades, por fin Ron se nos casa dijo el señor Weasley.


	34. La boda

LA BODA

Era 6 de octubre por la mañana. Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione esperando encontrarla aún dormida.

La castaña se encontraba sentada aun en pijama frente a su tocador.

-Hermione hoy es el día se dijo así misma, cuando vio a Ginny por el espejo, la castaña volteo a ver a su amiga. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago? Pues vine a ayudarte, tu ya lo dijiste hoy es el día.

Claro que primero tenemos que alimentarte, no queremos que la novia se colapse en el altar solo por no haber comido bien el día de su boda.

Bajaron las escaleras, la casa de los Granger se encontraba llena de regalos blancos, mucha gente del mundo mágico como del mundo muggle apreciaban a Ron y Hermione, por lo que regalos no faltaron, la castaña sentía que de unos días a la fecha los regalos se habían vuelto más grandes o en su defecto se habían multiplicado.

Cuando entraron a la cocina la madre de Hermione se encontraba poniendo bandejas con comida en el desayunador.

-Hola mamá buen día dijo Hermione

-Buen día cielo, es hora de desayunar, ya esta todo listo, en ese momento entro el señor Granger con dos cajas más.

-Miren acaban de llegar más regalos.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos. ¿De quiénes son?

-De la tía Olivia y este otro de Jerry y Flavia Nordstrom.

-¿Nordstrom? No me suena para nada, ¿A caso los conozco?

-Lo dudo princesa, son primos segundos de la tía Olivia, creo que yo los vi una vez cuando tenía como 23 años, eran muy amables, de seguro la tía Oli les dijo de tu boda y por cortesía enviaron algo.

-Que amables pero ya no quiero nada, no se donde voy a poner tantas cosas, ya hay como 5 licuadoras, 3 tostadores y no se cuantas planchas .

Tanto los padres de Hermione como Ginny rieron ante el comentario de la novia. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar sonó el timbre.

Ginny saltó de inmediato de su silla y mientras se encaminaba a la puerta gritó: yo abro.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de los Granger y dejo pasar a Mortimer y su equipo, el era el maquillista encargado de dejar como toda una reina a la novia.

-Mortimer por favor que quede espectacular dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny, querida, ¿Por quién me tomas?- contesto el maquillista

Después de casi dos horas entre brochas, maquillaje, sombras , planchas y secadoras para el cabello Hermione quedo lista.

-Hermione ¡estas hermosa! Gritó Ginny en cuanto vio a su amiga, Ron quedará hecho un idiota cuando te vea, a decir verdad ya lo es pero que le hacemos.

Es hora de que te pongas el vestido, corre, ya se esta haciendo tarde y aun faltan los últimos detalles.

Ron estaba en su cuarto de la madriguera, se vio al espejo como hace algunos años cuando fueron al baile de navidad en Hogwarts, al igual que hace años Harry apareció atrás de el, pero esta vez con un azar en la mano.

-Ron tienes la misma cara de susto de cuando estábamos en Hogwarts alistándonos para el baile, solo que esta vez no se porque pones esa cara, esta vez tu traje no es horrendo, ni huele a la tía Muriel dijo Harry riéndole mientras le ponía el azar a su amigo en la solapa del saco.

-¿Por qué tengo esta cara?- será porque tengo miedo.

-Bah por favor, todo saldrá bien, ya deja de pensar en cosas horribles, te conozco amigo, estas pensando lo peor, pero te aseguro que nada de eso sucederá. Ahora ya es hora de bajar, que los invitados ya están llegando.

Los invitados llegaban por todas partes algunos salían de la chimenea, otros se aparecían, llegaban por traslador y algunos por métodos más muggles como el auto.

Ron empezaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso.-Harry.- llamó a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- tranquilo, todo esta bien contesto el azabache.

-Ya se tardó mucho. ¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si no viene?

-Ron es usual que la novia llegue tarde. Todas lo hacen.

-Pero ya es demasiado, tampoco veo a Ginny, ¿ Y si mi propia hermana la ayudó a huir? ¿Qué tal si me deja aquí plantado?

-Ron , no va pasar nada, contesto Harry ya un poco fastidiado por la inseguridad de su amigo.

Mientras Harry intentaba que Ron no perdiera el control llego un carro blanco a la madriguera, en el se encontraba Ginny, Hermione y sus padres.

-Ya ves Ron, ya llegaron.

Ginny bajo del auto se acerco a Harry y le pidió que por favor todos fueran entrando para que Hermione pudiera salir del carro.

Todos se encontraban adentro, Ron estaba en el altar con el padre y toda la familia Weasley y amigos estaban presentes.

La música comenzó a sonar por el pasillo entró Luna con Neville seguido de Harry con Ginny, los señores Weasly y cerrando la fila una hermosa Hermione del brazo de su padre.

Llegaron al final del pasillo donde se encontraba Ron .

El señor Granger le dio la mano de su hija y le dijo.- te entrego a mi hija, te entrego a mi pequeña, fui el primero en tenerla en brazos, la vi jugar, la vi ser perseverante, hasta cierto punto terca, pero todo lo que ella quería lo logró. La vi creer y luego… te conoció.

¿Ves esa mirada en su rostro? Yo nunca la había visto hasta que te conoció y sabes, estoy agradecido por eso.

Hoy te estoy entregando lo mejor que tengo para dar , cuidala y por favor no la riegues.

Con el último comentario del señor Granger todos los invitados rieron como locos.

Ron, sonrió por lo que acababa de decir su suegro y dijo.- No lo haré es una promesa.

Cuando por fin Hermione y Ron estaban juntos, el pelirrojo se le acerco a su futura esposa y le dijo al oído .- Siempre te amaré. Estas más hermosa que nunca. Te amo con mi vida.

Hermione movió los labios diciendo : Te amo mientras el padre hablaba. Ellos solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos. El cielo de el y la tierra de ella se unían después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin el padre los declaro marido y mujer se oyeron gritos de felicidad, luces de colores salían de las varitas de los invitados, la fiesta comenzó.

Todo el mundo felicitaba, el mundo mágico estaba feliz de que por fin Ron y Hermione estuvieran juntos.

Llego la hora del baile.

-Señora Weasley me concede esta pieza dijo Ron a su ahora esposa

-Por supuesto señor Weasley. Contesto ella en tono cómico.

-Nena es el día más feliz de mi vida, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo feliz que me haces, lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir pero lo juro que nuestra vida empieza ahora y nunca escúchalo bien nunca me volverían a apartar de ti.

-Ron eres el amor de mi vida, Hermione comenzaba a llorar.

-Señora Weasley esta prohibido llorar, ya no más siempre juntos.

.Siempre juntos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hola, después de una larga espera les dejo un pequeño capitulo, espero les guste. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo los quiero de verdad.


	35. Promesas cumplidas

PROMESAS CUMPLIDAS

Mientras bailaban, Ron volvió a hablarle al oído a Hermione.

-Amor ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que se casó VIktor?

-Prefiero no. Hermione prefería omitir todo recuerdo en el que estuviera Bridgitte

-Hazlo por favor, ¿Recuerdas que ese día te hice una promesa?

En ese momento Hermione recordó cada palabra que le dijo el pelirrojo.

_Algún día nuestra boda será mucho más linda que esta, lo prometo le dijo Ron a Hermione al oído_

_-_¿Entonces? ¿Cumplí la promesa? le pregunto Ron a su ahora esposa.

-Claro que si, es la Boda que siempre soñé, la mejor.Ron Weasley te amo,eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.

-Tu eres mi vida.

La familia y los invitados, siguieron bailando, comiendo y bebiendo hasta que se cansaron.

La boda fue de las más espectaculares que se haya visto en el mundo mágico, y llego el momento de que los novios emprendieran la graciosa huida.

Harry, Ginny, todos los Weasley y los padres de Hermione fueron a despedir a los novios que se iba de luna de miel.

-Que les vaya muy bien, se oía gritar a Ginny

-Cuidense mucho, se divierten también gritaba Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione se iban en un traslador hacia una isla paradisiaca en Fiji.

Pasaron tres semanas increíbles conociendo una cultura totalmente diferente, los paisajes de tal lugar eran majestuosos. Pero después de una gran luna de miel era hora de regresar ya que estaba apunto de nacer su primer ahijado.

Una vez que llegaron a Londres, encontraron un verdadero desastre en la madriguera y eso que solo estaban Charlie, Percy y George con las niñas. Estaban nerviosos porque los demás se habían ido a San Mungo porque Ginny estaba a punto de dar a luz. En ese momento a Hermione ni a Ron les importo que los varones Weasley estuvieran al borde del ataque por tener que cuidar a Victoire, Molly y Lucy, ellos se fueron directo a hospital mágico para darle la bienvenida al nuevo Potter.

Al llegar preguntaron por Harry o los Weasley y las enfermeras les indicaron donde se encontraban, cuando por fin se reunieron con su gran familia, los saludaron y preguntaron por Harry y Ginny dijeron que ellos se encontraban con el sanador, que llevaban varias horas ya, pero la señora Weasley dijo que era natural ya que era el primer bebé de Ginny.

Un par de horas más transcurrieron, los Weasley comenzaban a preocuparse cuando por fin salió Harry con un bebé en brazos.

-Familia, les presento a James Sirius Potter.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO ALE GW.


End file.
